The Legend of Spyro: Twilight
by swordmaster003
Summary: After reawakening Spyro finds his world taken over by the dark master. A mysterious swordman with a forgotten past and a lust for revenge is the key to bring Spyro's world peace or it's absoulute destruction. R&R please.
1. The twilight begins

**Disclaimer note: I take no ownership in any of the chacters from "The Legend of Spyro" series. Also the move Zangetsu is a name of an instant kill move in the "Final fantasy" series and I also do not claim ownership of it. All other chacters are created by me though.**

--

Chapter 1 - The twilight begins

A mountain is seen surround by mist. There seems to have been some sort of lava that cooled down over the years and became black streaks. Within the mountain there is a yellow, orange like crystal which encases Spyro (a purple dragon around the age of 14), Cynder (a black dragon about the same age as Spyro), and Sparx (a golden dragonfly around the same age as Spyro). Beside the Crystal is a cheetah like figure standing on two legs. "How much longer until they wake up?" the cheetah asked himself. "The dark master has already awakened and conquered most of the world already. It is only a matter of time before his forces come here." As the Cheetah said this he heard a noise outside that sounded like scraping metal. He then looks out a window near the crystal to look down on a long bridge that was created by the cheetah in his spare time so he wouldn't have to climb through the whole mountain again to get out. The bridge seemed to be connected to a mountain far off in the distant mist. As the cheetah looked down he saw arachnid like creatures with metal bodies. "Oh no! There here already!" the cheetah cried.

The arachnid like creatures started approaching the mountain at an incredible speed and began climbing up the mountain towards the window the cheetah and the crystal were on. The cheetah quickly grabbed his bow and arrows near the crystal and began firing at the arachnid like creatures. Each shot was with perfect accuracy and power that it knocked every arachnid it hit right off the mountain. But it was not enough. The arachnids soon got up to the window and one pounced on the cheetah making him fall to the floor. The cheetah quickly punched the arachnid off of him but began to notice that a vast number of arachnids were pouring through the window and began surrounding him. He held up his bow at the ready so as to defend against an incoming attack but he realized it would do him no good since as soon as the first one strikes he would be finished. He began to go into despair because after all the years he spent protecting Spyro's crystal he finally fails. As all hope seemed lost the cheetah heard another noise outside different from the one he heard before. It sounded like footsteps.

On the long bridge through the mist a cloaked man could be seen walking straight toward the mountain. He wore a black cloak, the hood of it was covering his face, and he also seemed to wear a long red scarf. He was quite tall and seemed to be around the age of 17. As the man was walking toward the mountain the arachnids took notice of his presence and a majority of the ones surrounding the cheetah rushed down the mountain to destroy the man. As the arachnids quickly approached the man everything just seemed to slow down and then the man pulled out a sword with a golden glow in a glimpse of light from his chest. The man then rushed towards the arachnids and then slashed through them in quick succession calling out "Zangetsu!" right before all the arachnids he slashed through fell behind him. His hood was now blown off his head and his face could now be seen. He had white, spiky, pulled downward, short hair and very serious blue eyes. "If that's the best he's got I have nothing to worry about" the man said to himself. More arachnids approached him all coming from the window where Spyro's crystal was.

As the first wave of them came towards the man, the man quickly took off his cloak and threw it at the nearest arachnid blocking its vision. He then ran up near it and slashed it in two. After his cloak was off him it could be seen that he wore a white long shirt, black pants, and his left arm was all black and red with a claw like hand as if his left hand held a dark power. Arachnids came from all directions near him and tried to attack him. But the man was much faster than they were and he defeated them all with quick slashes that would seem like a whirlwind to the naked eye. After defeating the group of arachnids the man notice an even larger horde of them being led by a giant, black, demon like wasp coming from the side of the bridge which is hidden by a mist.

The cheetah finally recovered from the attack and went to the window to see what was going on. He then spotted the man and the horde that was approaching him. "Get out of there!" the cheetah screamed down at the man. The man only stood there but instead of readying his blade he sheathed it in another glimpse of light. "Are you crazy!? Get inside the mountain before you die out there" the cheetah screamed at the man. The army of the insect like creatures was getting closer and closer to the man's position. As the man finally saw the fangs of their faces, he put his left arm in front of him and said "Dark explosion!" A dark blast then came from the man's hand and blew up every insect like creature that was approaching him even the giant, black, demon like wasp which let out a screech before falling on the bridge. "Unbelievable" said the cheetah.

The man turned toward the mountain. He then jumped up to the window in a series of jumps on ledges that was close by. The cheetah looked frightened yet astonished by the man's strength. "My name is Hunter" said the cheetah. "I don't care for your name" said the man "and I am not going to tell you mine!" The man's eyes looked at Hunter's eyes with hatred which made Hunter flinch. But then the face of the man began to saddened "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lash out at you for no reason. I have just been uptight lately." "Its okay" said Hunter. "But I still can't tell you my name yet, I don't wish for someone to know that I'm still alive just yet." The man went over to where the dark energy that transformed Spyro into dark Spyro was. He then wiped his finger on the ground picking up a dark residue and then shaking his hand clean. "What are you doing" asked Hunter. "It's something personal. You shouldn't get involved in it." The man then glimpsed at the crystal Spyro was in. As he looked at it he noticed Cynder and Sparx along with Spyro and then something strange occurred within the man. "Err" he said as he put his hand to his forehead. Everything around him seemed either static or deformed to the man and then he saw quick images of a dark, short black haired, brown eyed muscular man with a serious look on his face, a blue eyed, long black haired man with a sword on his shoulder that seemed to smile at the man, a green eyed with short brown hair man who seemed to smile and thumbed up the man, and a blond haired blue eyed woman who has her back turned to him. "Who are you?" he asked her. But before the woman could turn around the man's vision ended.

"Are you okay?" asked Hunter. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just felt a little dizzy there for a second" said the man. The man reached into a pocket on his belt and threw a red medallion at Hunter. "Here, that should awaken them from their slumber" said the man. "Really!? It will!" said Hunter. The man nodded and almost seemed to smile at the same time. "Just touch the crystal while holding the medallion and it should free them" said the man "now I must be going." The man turned around and said "See ya" while waving goodbye before he vanished right before Hunter's eyes. Hunter stood in the spot he was in, dazed and confused, but he finally found a way to wake Spyro and his friends up from their slumber. "Who was that?" Hunter asked himself.


	2. The awakening

Chapter 2 – The Awakening

Hunter went to Spyro's crystal and put his hand on the crystal while holding the red medallion just like the man told him. All of a sudden the crystal began to glow very bright. "Whoa!" said Hunter. The glow began to settle down and the crystal disappeared leaving Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx on the ground. Spyro and his friends began to wake up. "Huh, where are we" said Spyro who began to look at Hunter "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Hunter. I've been protecting your crystal here at the mountain fortress for over three years" said Hunter. "Three years!" Cynder exclaimed. "Great! Probably the next time I fall asleep I will be an old dragonfly!" Sparx exclaimed. "What has happened in the three years since we were asleep?" Spyro asked Hunter. "A lot….the dark master has finally awakened and has conquered most of the world" Hunter said. "What!? Oh no the temple!" exclaimed Spyro. "Calm down Spyro. I'm sure Ignitus and the others are okay" Cynder told Spyro. "Yeah, you maybe right Cynder" said Spyro. "Yeah buddy! I bet Ignitus burned all the dark master's minions to dust!" exclaimed Sparx. "What's this temple you're talking about?" asked Hunter. "It's our home" said Spyro "I guess we should head back there and see if everything is okay there." "Yeah" said cinder. "Could I come along I would like to see this temple too" said Hunter. "Sure, why not. Just follow us" said Spyro.

With that said Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx flew toward the temple flying slower than usually so Hunter could follow them. When they reached the temple they noticed that it was beginning to crumble as if something stroked the structure so hard that it caused the satiability of it to deteriorate. Spyro took the crumbling temple as an alarm and he rushed inside leaving his friends behind him. "Ignitus! Ignitus!" Spyro cried. But there was no answer, the temple was lifeless, still, a very gloomy place to be in. "Ignitus!" Spyro cried again. "Who's there?" whispered a female voice. A female dragon then appeared from behind a statue placed within the temple. She was a white dragon with a firm body. She seemed to be around the same age as Spyro. "I'm Spyro, who are you?" asked Spyro. "I'm Sarah" the white female dragon told Spyro "if you are looking for Ignitus you should wait here then. He'll be back any minute now." "He's okay then?" Spyro asked Sarah. "Uh huh" replied Sarah.

"Spyro is everything alright!?" Cynder asked Spyro as she, Sparx, and Hunter were coming towards the area where Spyro and Sarah were talking in. "Yeah, everything is fine" Spyro said to Cynder. "Who's she?" Cynder asked. "I'm Sarah" Sarah said. As Sarah said this Cynder began to notice that Sarah was about the same age as she was. "Why haven't I seen you before?" Cynder asked Sarah. "Maybe she was like a ninja, stalking us until…POW! She kills us" Sparx said out loud. "Sparx!" Spyro exclaimed. "It's okay. Everyone can't always trust a new face sometimes" Sarah said. A brief pause until Sarah says "I was living on my own all these years. I was separated from the rest of the eggs and was left in the forest. I found ways to stay alive while searching for the place from where I was from. And then I stumbled on the temple and Ignitus and the other dragon elders took me in. I had finally found a place to call home after that" Sarah told everybody. "It looks pretty run down to me." Hunter said. "Oh, that is because of an attack not too long ago" Sarah said. "There was an attack on the temple!?" Spyro exclaimed. "Well that certainly explains why this place now looks like a dump" Sparx said. "I'm afraid so. The dark master has sent many forces to try to kill me and the dragon elders. They have been getting so numerous lately that we can't hold them off much longer" Sarah told everybody. "Don't worry as long as were here we'll make sure that none of the dark master's minions step one inch into this temple" Spyro told Sarah. "Thank you" Said Sarah.

Just then the dragon elders Ignitus (a red dragon), Terrador (a green dragon), Cyril (a blue dragon), and Volteer (a yellow dragon) flew down into the temple. "Spyro! When did you wake up from your nap!?" Ignitus asked Spyro. "Ignitus!" Spyro said while running towards him to hug him in a long time. "It's good to see you too young one" Ignitus said to Spyro while embracing him. "Where's the love for me!" Sparx exclaimed. "Ah, Cynder! You have returned after all these years!" Cyril said to Cynder. "Yes, I am very sorry I left." Cynder said. "It's okay Cynder. All is forgiven." Terrador said. After Spyro hugged Ignitus, Spyro introduced everyone to Hunter who was welcomed accordingly.

"Spyro, there is something important I need to tell you" Ignitus told Spyro. "What is it?" Spyro asked Ignitus. "Well as you may have known already the dark master has finally awakened" Ignitus said. "So you want us to go up to him and whack him right!?" Sparx exclaimed. "There will be a time for that" Ignitus reassured Sparx "but there is a more dangerous matter to deal with first. You see once the dark master had been freed the first thing he did was revive evil dragon slayers to kill us." "Dragon slayers!?" Spyro exclaimed. "Yes, a human with a power that can kill a dragon" Ignitus. "Wait, what are humans?" Spyro asked. "They are an adaptive race who constantly changes ways to further adapt to problems they face. Most of them were usually quite peaceful but as power and corruption flowed through the minds of some of them they began to fight each other. Their wars waged onward never ceasing in the struggle. Along the way they create weapons of different types forged from metals never seen before. The wars grew much more chaotic until 10 warriors that came from no faction stepped into the fight. Those 10 warriors drew powerful swords from their very soul and crushed anyone in their path with their fearsome might. Once the factions realized they couldn't win they vowed to surrender to the 10 warriors and stop the fighting each other. The warriors agreed to the terms and the wars were finally over. But when dragons started to appear in the world the warriors began to change. They too started to lust for power and they were going to steal that power from the dragons. The warrior's soul blades began to pulsate with dark energy. Their blades also adapted a new power, the power to steal the soul and the powers of anything that is slain with it." "Dude, I am really freaked out right now" Sparx said to Spyro.

Ignitus continued "Since the warriors began to hunt dragons they were called dragon slayers. The dragon slayers soon broke up into too factions, one wanted to protect the dragons and valued the power of the soul over everything else while the other wanted to kill the dragons so they could become the most powerful beings in the universe. War broke out yet again in the world. Their terrible wars over killing dragons drove a majority of the humans to create a new world to escape from the chaos. The humans that stayed died out with the dragon slayers. "But how did they die out?" Cynder asked Ignitus. "I heard many tales of how they were beaten but none of them were the same. I'm sorry but I don't know what was actually the cause of their downfall" Ignitus told Cynder. "So what should we do if we don't know how to stop them?" Spyro asked the dragon elders. "Well it would probably be best of you to first recover your lost powers" Cyril told Spyro. "Yeah…I have forgotten how to use them ever since I woke up" Spyro said. "Don't worry there are always ways for you to regain them" Volteer reassured Spyro. "Yes, I have heard that there are deserted elemental tombs that have the potency of reawakening powers that have been forgotten through time." Terrador told Spyro. "A tomb…with the bats, the skeletons, and…ghosts. Oh boy, I can't wait to get there" Sparx said sarcastically. "Do you know where the nearest one is?" Spyro asked. "Um, I think the fire tomb is just north east of here." Sarah told Spyro. "Thank you. I guess we'll go to that one first" Spyro said. After Spyro said that he, Sparx, Cynder, and Hunter left for the fire tomb. The dragon elders left the room they were in, leaving Sarah all by herself. "Please be safe. I don't want to be alone again" Sarah said to herself which she intended to say to Spyro.


	3. The battle at the lake

Chapter 3-The battle at the lake

A beautiful, serene lake is seen in the middle of a forest. The man with the red scarf that helped awaken Spyro from his crystallized sleep is seen standing near the edge of the north side of the lake. He looked out into the lake as if he was searching for something. His mind kept replaying images of a town that was ablaze and people running, fighting horrid monsters, and seeing the back of the blond haired, blue eyed girl. He then closed his eyes as if to ponder what he was experiencing. "So your searching for your memories Sieg?" a voice from the shadows of the forest said to the man. "Who's there!?" Sieg asked as he swiftly turned around to find out who asked him the question. "Hahaha, you're so pathetic" said the voice again. As this was said a man step from the shadows carrying a broad sword. He wore brown pants, a red t-shirt which was slightly covered by the man's light brown jacket, black gloves, and his hair was short, black and slicked back. He also had a muscular body which was around six feet tall and he had brown eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Sieg as he was pulling out his sword in a glimpse of light "and how do you know my name." "Don't tell me you don't remember me either? Hahahahaha!" said the man "I am Garteva." Garteva began to ready his sword. "So you're going to fight me huh?" asked Sieg "I guess you work for the dark master." "Hehe, how perceptive of you Sieg. I wonder if you are still as strong as you were back then?" said Garteva. "You know something about my past!?" asked Sieg. Sieg then rushed at Garteva and attacked him with his sword but Garteva blocked his attack with his giant blade. "Tell me right now! What do you know!?" asked Sieg. "Beat me and I will tell you if you are that desperate." At that moment Garteva pushed Sieg back and then slashed at him but Sieg manage to recover quickly and do a backwards somersault to escape his attack.

Sieg rushed at Garteva again and slashed at him continuously but Garteva managed to intercept every one of Sieg's attacks. Then Garteva slashed at Sieg with increased power, Sieg tried to block but he was knocked down by Garteva's power. Then Garteva walked up to Sieg, picked him up, threw him in the air, jumped up, and slammed Sieg into the ground so hard it created a small crater. Sieg slowly got up; he was in pain from all the brutal treatment he just endured. Garteva began to fall from the sky readying his broadsword downwards so he might crush Sieg. But before Garteva could land his attack Sieg quickly rolled safely away from it. Garteva's attack caused an even greater crater to appear. "Come on Sieg! Don't tell me your tired already!" said Garteva. "I'm just getting started!" Sieg exclaimed before he rushed at Garteva again. Garteva prepared to attack Sieg when he got close to him but before Sieg could get into Garteva's range Sieg disappeared from Garteva's sight. "What!?" exclaimed Garteva. "I'm right here" said Sieg from behind Garteva touching his back with his dark arm. "Impossible!" exclaimed Garteva. "Dark force!" Sieg exclaimed right before an invisible force pushed Garteva so hard that it slammed him into a wall of the underside of a small hill.

"It's not over yet Garteva. Take this!" Sieg exclaimed while he generated many spheres of energy and fired them at Garteva. Each one hit Garteva in a small explosion. Sieg began to breathe harder because he used too much energy to generate both of his attacks. "Was that the best you got Sieg!?" exclaimed Garteva as he was recovering from Sieg's attacks. Garteva began to turn around to face Sieg. "I barley felt a thing" said Garteva. Sieg was in frustration from not being able to defeat his opponent so he rushed at him again and slashed him into the wall. But Garteva was expecting Sieg's anger and he said while smiling "You're so predictable." Garteva then knelt down and put his hand on the ground. Then a symbol of some sort appeared on the ground below Garteva's hand and a giant block of earth came up from the ground that was much bigger then Sieg or Garteva. "Let me return the favor!" exclaimed Garteva as he put his right hand on the giant block and pushed it towards Sieg. Sieg tried to block it but he knew it was of no use. The block hit Sieg with incredible force and it crumbled when it hit. The force of the impact pushed Sieg into the lake with a huge splash. As the splash subsided Sieg had transformed into a black and red dragon that was about the same age as Spyro seemed to be but was a little older.

"Ahahahahhaha!" laughed Garteva "I knew your sprit could have never been revived by the dark master. So you were reborn as a dragon but you can still transform into a dragon slayer when you have enough energy. How impressive. Hahahahaha! Well let me just say it was nice fighting with you but your legacy must end here and now!" "It's not over yet" said Sieg as he began to recover from Garteva's attack. "Oh really!" exclaimed Garteva "What makes you think you can defeat me now that you're a dragon? You barley could resist my attacks while you were a dragon slayer." As Garteva said that Sieg ran up to him, jumped up, and tried to slash Garteva with his claw. But Garteva saw the attack coming he hit Sieg with his broadsword. The blow pushed Sieg down to the ground. Sieg was in so much pain that he couldn't even move. "How pathetic" said Garteva "But since I am feeling generous today I will let you see your pathetic memory right before you die!" Garteva put a finger on Sieg's forehead and then Sieg's eyes opened widely as if seeing something he had long forgotten.

In his mind he saw his home town being burned down by black dragons and dragon slayers clad in black armor who also wore horned helms to mask their identities. People ran away from the dragon slayers but they were soon captured. The people the black armored dragon slayers captured were transformed into hatchling dragons by a spell that they knew and then were slain by their powerful swords. Their swords glowed with the sprit of the dragon soul they took from each person. Sieg watched in horror as he was witnessing the event taking place. Just then Sieg noticed a dragon slayer walking towards him. Sieg ran away from him in blind fear but then he saw a hand waving at him. Sieg ran towards the hand and he found out that the hand that was waving at him was a good friend of his that he long forgotten. _"Tsurugi"_ Sieg thought to himself. Tsurugi wore a brown long sleeve shirt and blue pants with white stripes. He was slightly shorter then Sieg, had short brown hair, and had green eyes. "Are we safe here Tsurugi" asked Sieg in his memory. "Of course, my friend!" said Tsurugi. "Where are Henry and Skeith?" Sieg asked Tsurugi. _"Henry…Skeith" _Sieg thought to himself. "I don't know Sieg but don't worry I am sure they are all right" said Tsurugi. "Do you think that the black armored guys left yet?" Sieg asked Tsurugi. "You wish!" said a black armored dragon slayer from behind Tsurugi. "Ahhhhh!" screamed Tsurugi. The black armored dragon slayer knocked Tsurugi to the ground. Then he put a foot on top of him and aimed the tip of his broad sword to his face. Sieg watched in terror at what was happening to his friend. "I wonder how you will look as a dragon" the black armored dragon slayer said as he was taking off his helm showing the face of Garteva "before you die!" "No!" Sieg screamed.

Sieg was back into reality, bitterly angry at Garteva. "You…you're the one who attacked my home town and was the one who was going to kill my best friend!" exclaimed Sieg. "Hahahahaha!" laughed Garteva "So you finally realize now. Too bad you are about to die." "No. Your life has no right to exist in this world any longer for what you have done!" exclaimed Sieg. Just then Sieg's dragon body was surrounded by black energy shocking and pushing Garteva back in the process. "What?" said Garteva as he was mystified by the intensity of the energy. Sieg's power then erupted in a burst of energy causing massive wind strokes to erupt around him. Garteva guarded against the massive wind strokes then when the wind strokes ended Garteva noticed that Sieg was in his human form again but it was different then what he fought before. Sieg now wore a black long sleeve shirt, black pants, black and red torso armor, black and red wristbands, black and red leg armor, and in place of his scarf was a purple cape. Both his arms were black and claw like. Dark energy swirled around him distorting the area around him. Sieg stared at Garteva with angry eyes as he pulled out a large scythe about the same length as Sieg's body in a black light. "You had no energy left how could this be!?" asked Garteva. Sieg didn't answer Garteva but instead rushed at him grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the hill. The hill obliterated by Sieg's incredible power destroying about 20 acres of the forest in the process. Sieg then threw Garteva up by his neck in the air and jumped into the air himself. Rocks, Boulders, and other pieces of earth were being ripped from the earth by Sieg's power and they flew into the air with Sieg. Once Sieg reached Garteva in the air he slashed at him multiple times with his large scythe. Sieg then slammed Garteva downward with a downward slash. Once Garteva hit the ground Sieg had put his scythe away and began to grab boulders that were in the air with him with a dark magic that looked like dark strings. Once he had gotten enough boulders he threw them at Garteva who was lying faced down on the ground pummeling him in the process. Before Sieg landed on the ground, he attacked Garteva with a dark blast doing incredible damage to Garteva and destroying the surrounding area in the process.

Sieg landed on the ground and walked up towards Garteva who was still alive from all the attacks he just endured but he could not move. "Got anymore funny bones left in you?" asked Sieg. "Ha…ha…hahahahahaha!" laughed Garteva. "Hm?" said Sieg. "You…don't…know what are…true…plan…is yet. You cannot…defeat the…dark master…you…pathetic…fool" said Garteva right before he died. Sieg watched as Garteva's body began to disintegrate into darkness. Sieg then transformed back into his dragon form, exhausted from his fight with Garteva. Sieg looked at one of his claws. "What was the power?" he asked himself. Sieg then looked around him and saw that the once peaceful serene lake was dried up, most of the forest destroyed, and the earth near the lake was fractured. "I guess I will never know peace again" Sieg said to himself as he began to walk into the forest.


	4. The fire tomb

Chapter 4 – The fire tomb

Spyro and the rest of his friends reached the fire tomb in just a couple of hours. "Are we there yet?" Sparx asked anxiously. "Yes, Sparx I think were here now." Spyro told Sparx as he was looking at a structure covered entirely in flames. The structure was made out of stone; it had two pillars in front of an entrance to it and it seemed to crack from old age. "Finally! Hey, it doesn't look like a tomb" said Sparx. "Actually it is" said Hunter near a nearby stone tablet "it reads here _whomever shall disturb the rest of Shimoi will die by the flames of Hades_." "Okay! I'm out of here" said Sparx as he began to leave. "Oh come on Sparx! It will be alright" Spyro said to Sparx. "Fine! I guess I will go with you. Besides its creepy being outside all by yourself" Sparx said to Spyro. "What makes it stay on fire like that?" Cynder asked while staring at the fiery structure. "I don't know maybe we'll find out as we traverse the tomb" said Spyro. Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Hunter began to enter the tomb.

Inside the tomb was like living in a furnace to Spyro and his friends. "When did it get so hot in here!" said Sparx. "It's probably because the source of this place being on fire is probably causing this intense heat" said Hunter. Spyro and his friends went down a flight of stairs and entered a small square like room. The room had so many ashes in the room that it seemed like the ashes were a black carpet. Swords, axes, and spears were hanged around the room for decoration. Just then the doors closed behind and in front of them. "We're trapped!" exclaimed Cynder. Just then twenty figures began to form from the ashes that resembled human warriors. They had glowing red eyes and they moaned a ghostly moan. Once the figures completely regained shape they grabbed the swords, axes and spears around the room and began to approach Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Hunter. Hunter fired a volley of arrows at five of them, knocking each to the ground making them turn back into ashes again. A figure tried to crush Spyro with an axe but the figure was so slow that Spyro was able to quickly dodge the blow and attack him with his claw, slamming him into the ground and turning him back into ash. Cynder swiped at three of the ash figures with her tail, making them fall and splatter into ash. Spyro then rushed up to four of the ash figures that were in a neat circle. He ran into the middle of the circle jumped up and attacked all four of the figures in a circle of claws and horns. Hunter finished the rest off with a final volley of arrows. "We did it!" said Spyro as the doors began to open.

Spyro and his friends traveled deeper into the tomb. After going through a long hallway they came upon another room much larger then the last. The large room was much like the small room in its design except it didn't have the ashes on the ground. It did however have many holes around the walls of the room and there was a small odor of burning oil. "I have a bad feeling about this" said Sparx. Just then fire spewed from the doorway they were going to pass through and as they backed away from it they noticed that the doorway behind them was also spewing fire and the walls were slowly closing in on them, spewing fire from the holes at the same time. "What can we do!" exclaimed Cynder. "Wait I see something" Hunter said while pointing to an inscription above the doorway "it reads _to free thy self from this trap, you must reached the staff before the fires of Hades consumes it." _"I think I see it" said Spyro as he pointed to what looked like a brownish staff on top of a pedestal but it was almost consumed by the closing fire walls. Spyro hurried to where the staff was and grabbed it with his left claw off the pedestal. But the fires were so close to the staff that it burnt Spyro's left claw a little bit. "Are you alright?" Cynder asked Spyro. "Yeah, I'm fine" said Spyro. The pedestal sunk into the ground, the walls moved back, stopping the flames and clearing the way to the next passageway in the tomb. "Let's keep moving" said Hunter as he went further into the tomb. "Come on! Onwards to more horrors!" exclaimed Sparx. Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx followed Hunter even deeper into the tomb.

Before Spyro and his friends reached the end of the passageway they noticed a door with an inscription on it. "What does it say" Cynder asked Hunter. "It reads _whoever wishes to receive the power of fire must grab the fire stone from within the fire demon_" said Hunter. "Let's just go back!" exclaimed Sparx. "Come on Sparx! We came this far already it would seem pointless to turn back now" said Spyro. "Yeah, okay. But I'm not getting burnt!" exclaimed Sparx. Spyro pushed open the door revealing a medium sized empty room much like the previous rooms. But all of a sudden the middle of the room opened up revealing a pool of lava. Out from the lava came a giant fire monster with only its torso section that stayed in the pool of lava. The monster's body was bulky, strong looking, and always on fire. He had two fiery claws, razor sharp row of teeth in its mouth which always seemed to smile maliciously, its eyes were black like ash, and its red horns were ablaze just like his body. The monster slammed his two claws down on to the ground causing lava to gush out from the ground under Spyro and his friends. But they were able to see it coming and were able to doge it effectively. Cynder and Spyro rushed up to the monster and tried to hit the monster with their claws but they only ended up burning themselves. "Darn it we can't hurt him if he's always on fire!" Spyro exclaimed. "I'll take care of him then" said Hunter as he fired arrows at the monster but every arrow only bounced off the monster's body. "What!?" exclaimed Hunter. The monster began to inhale air and then he exhaled it in a fire breath form at Spyro and Cynder. Spyro and Cynder barley dodged it because it was coming at them too fast. Hunter kept firing arrows at the monster but nothing seemed to hurt it. The monster began to throw fire balls at Spyro and Cynder who ran around the room to try to avoid them. But Cynder got hit by one and fell to the ground. "Cynder!" exclaimed Spyro as he rushed up to her to try to protect her. The monster began to ready himself to slam his right claw on to Spyro and Cynder. Hunter was on the opposite side of the room from Spyro and Cynder he didn't know what to do to save them. But then Hunter noticed a glowing red spot on the monster's back. "That must be his weak point!" Hunter exclaimed as he readied an arrow to fire at the monster. "I only got one chance" said Hunter. Then after Hunter noticed a perfect shot he released his arrow and it flew right to the spot where he was aiming for which made the spot glow brighter than it had before. The monster moaned in pain as he began to fall backwards on to Hunter. Hunter quickly got out of the way as the monster fell on the back cliff and then melted into the ground. All that was left of the monster was a glowing red stone. Hunter walked to the stone and picked it up. "I got the fire stone!" exclaimed Hunter. "Are you okay?" Spyro asked Cynder. "Yes, I'm fine" said Cynder as she struggled to get up. "Whoo hoo! I didn't get burnt!" exclaimed Sparx as the northern wall in the room began to split open revealing another passage way. Spyro and his friends began to venture to deepest part of the tomb.

As Spyro and his friends reached the final doorway to the room where Spyro could learn fire they noticed an inscription on the door like before. "It says _here lies the lord of fire_" said Hunter. "Oh great, I get to meet a dead guy now" said Sparx. Spyro and his friends began to enter the room with a sarcophagus in the northern part of the room that was at the top of stairs being shined upon by a light with an unknown source. "How will do I learn fire?" asked Spyro. "Look here" said Cynder pointing at a small hole in the ground surrounded by an inscription. "It says _to gain the power of fire, fuse the staff with the stone of fire to fuel the hidden powers within your soul_" said Hunter. Spyro attached the stone of fire to the staff and then placed the staff into the hole that was surrounded by an inscription. Once he did this the stone of fire began to glow brightly and then the walls around the room began to burst into flames along with the sarcophagus. As this happened the inscription around the hole began to come apart from the ground and surround Spyro. Then each letter in the inscription attached itself on to Spyro and each letter felt like it was burning when it touched Spyro's body. Then once every letter gathered on top of Spyro, Spyro burst into flames as the letters began to fall around the hole once again. "I think I just learned fire again" said Spyro. "Alright!" said Hunter. "Great job!" said Cynder. "Come on! We got what came for so let's head back to the safe temple" said Sparx. "Okay Sparx, let's go" said Spyro as he, Sparx, Cynder, and Hunter began to leave. But before they reached the doorway a wall of fire blocked there passage out. "What!?" Spyro exclaimed. Just then Spyro and his friends noticed two streams of fire come from the wall of fire and began to move towards the sarcophagus surrounding it in some sort of symbol. Once the flames finished the symbol's flames grew as high as the ceiling of the room for about ten seconds then it slowly died down again. Spyro and his friends were completely stunned by the phenomenon. Then Spyro and his friends noticed the sarcophagus begin to open up. Spyro and his friends prepared to fight as the sarcophagus completely opened showing a 17 year old man who didn't seemed to have aged at all. He wore red pants, a yellow t-shirt, and a red and yellow long coat that seemed to resemble flames. He also had red eyes and very spiky, not very well combed blond hair. The man stepped out of the sarcophagus, took out a red dyed sword with flames surrounding it in a flash of red light and pointed it towards Spyro and his friends. "My name is Shimoi, prepare to be engulfed by the fires of Hades" the man said to Spyro and his friends.


	5. Shimoi the fire lord

Chapter 5-Shimoi the fire lord

Shimoi began to laugh at Spyro and his friends. "What's so funny!?" Spyro exclaimed. "Nothing…just that you're the most pathetic group I ever seen!" exclaimed Shimoi. "Why you…" said Spyro as he began to run towards Shimoi in anger but Hunter stopped him from going any further. "Wait Spyro, he wants us to attack him" said Hunter. "Correct…I must admit you're the first group that actually stop yourselves from attack me head on" said Shimoi; he began to clap "Nice job! Nice job! But the party is just beginning!" Once Shimoi said that he rushed straight towards Spyro and his friends and tried to slash them with his flaming sword. The group managed to avoid the attack. "Don't think you will get away that easily" said Shimoi as flames shot forth from his blade in all directions hitting Spyro and everyone else. Spyro staggered from the blow. Shimoi began to rush at Spyro from where he was in the room. But Spyro noticed him coming quick enough to hit him with his fire breath. "Ahhhh!" screamed Shimoi as he jumped backwards to escape the lingering flames in the area. Hunter managed to recover from the attack, ready three arrows at once, and fire them all at Shimoi. Shimoi didn't notice them coming and got hit by every shot. Once Cynder recovered she ran up to Shimoi, jumped up, and kicked him to the ground. "You guys are pretty good. But not good enough!" exclaimed Shimoi.

Shimoi got back up and thrust his sword into the ground causing fire geysers to come out from the ground. The geysers formed from every corner of the room and the middle of the room. "Let's see you dodge this!" exclaimed Shimoi as he fired fire balls at Spyro and his friends in all directions. Spyro and his friends tried to avoid the attack but they were blocked by the fire geysers. They noticed that the fire balls were getting closer to there position so they ran forward in a diagonal arch so they could avoid both of Shimoi's attacks. But they were too late on the execution of the dodge and they all got hit by a couple of Shimoi's fire balls. "Wow and I actually thought you were going to dodge that for a second there" said Shimoi. "Why you…" said Spyro. Then Spyro noticed that Shimoi disappeared from where he was. Spyro searched for him so he wouldn't be left open for an attack. "Looking for someone?" said Shimoi from behind Spyro. Spyro was surprised that Shimoi was behind him but he managed to jump up and use his fire breath to make a ring of fire around Shimoi. "Cynder! Hunter! Get him now while he is trapped!" exclaimed Spyro. Cynder rushed at Shimoi from one side of the room and managed to slash him with her claw about three times while Hunter readied five arrows. Once Hunter was ready to fire, Cynder moved out of the way and Hunter released his arrows hitting him with each one. Each arrow got stuck in Shimoi, hitting vital organs at the same time. "There's no way he could have survived that" said Hunter. Shimoi began to fall over the ring of fire in a very slow motion. "Are you okay Cynder?" asked Spyro as he approached her. "Yeah I am fine, just a little burnt that's all" said Cynder. "I wouldn't start celebrating yet dragon" said Shimoi as he was recovering himself. Spyro turned to face Shimoi. "What!? But how?" asked Spyro. "I am already dead I can't die again you know" said Shimoi. "How can we defeat him?" Cynder asked Spyro. "I don't know" Spyro told Cynder. "Oh by the way this ring of fire of yours is meaningless to me" said Shimoi as he was controlling the fires that surrounded him turning it into a flaming whip. Then Shimoi wrapped the fire around Spyro and his friends burning them at the same time.

"I wonder who I should kill first" said Shimoi. "Let us go!" cried Cynder. "I'm sorry little girl but I can't allow that. You see you invaded my tomb and now you and your friends are going to have to pay the price for it' said Shimoi. "You demon!" exclaimed Hunter. "Why thank you" said Shimoi to Hunter "Oh I know the black dragon should die first!" exclaimed Shimoi as he pointed to her. "No, don't" Cynder said. "Come here" Shimoi told her as he controlled the fires to drag her away from her friends, breaking off from the whip that Shimoi used, but the fires still surrounded everyone. "Good bye, dragon" said Shimoi as he clenched his fist causing the flames around Cynder to squeeze her. Cynder screamed out in pain from the intense burning until she was lifeless on the ground. "Cynder!" screamed Spyro as he broke free from the grip of the fire whip. Spyro ran up to Shimoi in anger but Shimoi only smiled not even readying his sword to defend himself. Then once Spyro got close enough to Shimoi, Shimoi unleashed a wall of fire from beneath the ground Spyro was on. Spyro got trapped in the fire and he screamed in pain from the fires that surrounded him. "This is too easy. It's like lambs to the slaughter" said Shimoi. "_Is this the end?_" thought Spyro. "_Do you wish to save your friend_" said a voice from within Spyro's mind. "_Yes I would do anything_" thought Spyro. "_Then accept my power and use it to defend everyone you hold dear to your heart_" said the voice within Spyro's mind.

Just then Spyro began to glow red in front of Shimoi's eyes. "What the…" said Shimoi. Spyro's power soon burst into flames pushing Shimoi to the back of the room. As the flames dispersed Spyro was seen wearing a red armor on his front legs, back legs, tail, and body. He also wore a helmet which only protected the top portion of his head and his snout that perfectly curved to the shape of his head. Spyro was still ablaze from the transformation, erupting with power. Shimoi recovered and tried to slash Spyro with his sword but Spyro was too fast for him and he was able to dodge his and counter attack him with his claw. Spyro's claw attack then turned into a fire slash attack and when it made contact with Shimoi it dropped him straight to the floor. Spyro then breathed fire on Shimoi in the form of a fire wave. "Ahhhh" cried Shimoi as he was hit by the powerful fire attack. But Shimoi wouldn't give up though, he recovered from Spyro's attack and he pushed Spyro back by slashing the air so hard with his sword it created a wind gust. The winds began to surround Shimoi as he began to smile. "Do you know what happens when fire is given more air to breathe?" asked Shimoi. Spyro looked surprised as he watched Shimoi's body get covered by flames. Shimoi didn't look like anything he was like before; he looked like a demon ready to kill anything in his path.

Shimoi put his hands on the ground and afterwards a force erupted from where he placed his hands making the whole seem like it was like a volcano. "It's time to see who's the true master of fire" said Shimoi in a demonic voice. Shimoi rushed at Spyro and slashed at him with his flame sword, each attack caused small eruptions around the room. Spyro managed to dodge all of Shimoi's attacks and was able to counter attack with his flame breath which pushed Shimoi back but Spyro got hit from behind by a small eruption. "Not so easy fighting in a volcano is it?" said Shimoi. Shimoi fired three fire balls at Spyro. Spyro managed to dodge each one and was able to run up to Shimoi and hit him with a fire slash. Shimoi recovered and began to slash at Spyro again with his flame sword. Spyro blocked each one of Shimoi's attacks with his front leg amour and was able to trip Shimoi with a tail swipe. Spyro then hit Shimoi with three fire slashes which had enough force to knock Shimoi to the back of the room again. "I can't lose…not to a dragon" said Shimoi. Shimoi threw his sword to the ground in anger and rushed at Spyro with his right hand in front of him wishing to choke Spyro to death. Spyro realized that this was the perfect time for him to unleash his fury. Everything slowed down around Spyro as Spyro slowly rose into the air and then Spyro sent out his power in the form of small meteors that hit Shimoi many times. The meteors that didn't hit Shimoi hit parts of the volcano room that were near Shimoi causing them to have a small eruption. The combined eruption of all the parts where the meteors hit caused everything near Shimoi to blow up in fire. Shimoi screamed out in pain from this attack and when the flames began to die down Shimoi was left lifeless. The room began to turn back to normal and the fire whip that still held Hunter disappeared.

Spyro quickly ran toward Cynder. "Cynder! Cynder! Speak to me please!" Spyro cried as he embraced Cynder's body into his arms. Tears began to run down his face. "Please. Don't die. You can't die!" cried Spyro. Sparx and Hunter had depressed looks on their faces. "_Do not worry young one, I shall heal her_" said the voice from within Spyro's mind. Just then Spyro's armor began to disappear in a form of light and surround Cynder. Then the light slowly faded away from Cynder as she began to breathe again. "Cynder" said Spyro in relief. "Don't worry I'm fine now" said Cynder. Spyro let Cynder stand on her feet again. "Spyro! Look!" exclaimed Sparx. Spyro looked towards the middle of the room to see a silhouette of a dragon surrounded by light. "You did well Spyro" said the dragon silhouette. "Who are you?" Spyro asked. "I am Balmung, a wandering dragon sprit who once helped the light slayers in the dragon wars" said the dragon silhouette. "Who are the light slayers and why did you help them?" asked Spyro. "They were a group of dragon slayer's that wanted to help protect dragons not kill them because they believed that their soul was the true source of their power. I wanted to help them fight the war with their enemies because one of the dragon slayers saved me from rotting in a desert" said Balmung. "Oh" said Spyro. "No wonder I couldn't Spyro" said Shimoi as he recovered from the brutal attacks he just endured he was back to his normal self again "he had your power Balmung." Spyro and his friends looked alarmed when Shimoi got backed up. "Don't be afraid" said Balmung "Shimoi is actually a good friend of mine. He was only trying to kill you because he must protect this place from dark forces." "Yeah, I'm sorry about that" said Shimoi "I didn't realize you were good until Balmung showed up like he is now." "I still can't forgive you for almost killing Cynder!" exclaimed Spyro. "Hate me, like me, I don't really care but I just ask one favor of you" said Shimoi. "What is it?" asked Spyro. Shimoi retrieved his sword from the ground and stuck it in the ground in front of Spyro. "If you can, give this sword to a dragon slayer with a red scarf around his neck. He may seem like he doesn't care about things sometimes but he's nice guy" said Shimoi. Shimoi then put his hand on his sword then his body began to have a red light glow to it. The light then traveled on to the sword and fused with it. "What just happened!?" asked Cynder. "Shimoi wishes to add his soul to his friend Sieg" said Balmung. "Sieg?" asked Spyro. "Yes, the dragon slayer with the red scarf is named Sieg" said Balmung. "Wait a minute did you said a red scarf?" asked Hunter. "Yes, what is it?" asked Balmung. "I have seen him before at the mountain fortress" said Hunter "He was very powerful and he defeated every enemy that came near him with ease. When I asked him for his name he refused to give it to me for some reason. He seemed to have been searching for something but I don't know what it was. And before he left he gave me this red medallion which helped me wake Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx up." Hunter took out the medallion and showed it to everybody." "Wait a minute you saw a dragon slayer earlier, why didn't you say something?" asked Spyro. "Yeah, you holding out on us kitty" said Sparx obnoxiously. "I didn't know he was a dragon slayer until just now" said Hunter. "I see, so you already know what he looks like, please Spyro bring Shimoi's sword to Sieg; Sieg must reawaken his light before his dark side takes over him. Good bye Spyro" said Balmung as he disappeared in a flash of light. "Wait! What do you mean by reawakening his light!?" exclaimed Spyro. But Spyro knew Balmung could no longer hear his words and he became depressed. "Come on Spyro let's go home" Cynder said to Spyro while walking next to him. "Yeah, that sounds really good right now" said Spyro as he grabbed Shimoi's sword and carried it on his back. "I second that!" exclaimed Spyro. Spyro and his friends finally began to leave the fire tomb.


	6. The black bullet

Chapter 6-The black bullet

Sieg had been walking for hours in the forest while in his dragon form. He was thinking about his fight with Garteva, the memories he saw, and the power that had awakened in him. The forest was very peaceful and silent with only the chirping of birds making any sort of noise what so ever. Sieg stopped for a moment to ponder one of his memories. He remembered the burning of his home town and the slaughter of all the people that lived in it. "Maybe it isn't a good idea to remember my past" Sieg said out loud. Sieg began to hear a different noise than the chirping of the birds. The sound sounded like something piercing the air. Sieg realized what it was, it was an arrow. Sieg quickly moved out of the arrows trajectory. The arrow landed in the dirt with a calm landing. Sieg turned to face the arrow and he noticed that the tip of the arrow was nightly black. Not too long after Sieg examined the arrow, the arrow exploded sending Sieg backwards.

"What was that!?" Sieg exclaimed. "My deadly exploding arrow" said a voice coming from the trees. "Show yourself coward!" Sieg exclaimed. Just then a man with a bow and a quiver of arrows appeared on a tree branch in front of Sieg. The man had a black robe, a black t-shirt, and black pants. His hair was black and slightly spiky and he had black eyes. "That's some tough words coming from such a young dragon" said the mysterious man "I am known as the black bullet in my unit." "I thought you might have a strange name to go along with that plain outfit you have there" said Sieg. "How dare you! You should know that I chose this name because I like to wear black and my arrows are so fast there like a bullet!" exclaimed the black bullet. "Whatever. By the way, how can your arrows be like a bullet if I was able to dodge the initial blow of your attack?" said Sieg. "Because…because…oh, just shut up and die!" exclaimed the black bullet as he prepared to fire an arrow at Sieg. The black bullet released his arrow at Sieg managed to dodge it and avoided the explosion afterwards. "Why you little…" said the black bullet as he rapidly fired arrows at Sieg, each arrow was easily dodged by Sieg. "I'm getting bored black bullet! Let's take this fight to the next level!" said Sieg as he began to generate the power within him. "I don't know what you're planning, but I won't allow you to do it!" exclaimed the black bullet as he launched an arrow straight towards a motionless Sieg. The arrow was about to hit Sieg when he transformed into his human self with a red scarf. Once Sieg was back to his human self he immediately grabbed the bullet in mid flight and quickly threw it back at the black bullet. "Uh, oh" said the black bullet as the arrow came back at him and then exploded right in his face. The black bullet fell from his tree.

The black bullet quickly recovered from the attack and pointed his left index finger at Sieg. "Hey! No fair! You can't transform in a middle of a battle!" exclaimed the black bullet. "I can do whatever I want because this is a battle you idiot!" exclaimed Sieg. "Don't call me an idiot!" said the black bullet as he fired 5 arrows at Sieg. Sieg stood completely still as each arrow missed him by a meter and exploding on the trees that each arrow hit. "You missed" said Sieg. "Grrrrrrrr" said the black bullet. The black bullet put his bow on top of his quiver and took out his small sword from a flash of yellow light. "Well let's hope your better with a sword then you are with a bow" said Sieg as took out his golden glowing sword from a flash of gold light. "Just shut up!" exclaimed the black bullet as he rushed towards Sieg. "Hah!" cried the black bullet as he kept slashing away at Sieg. Sieg calmly blocked each blow with his sword until finally the black bullet tired out. "Oh man, you're the worst dragon slayer I ever had to fight" said Sieg as he slashed the black bullet right into a tree breaking the tree in half. "It's over black bullet. Give up!" exclaimed Sieg. Then the black began to smile maliciously. "Huh" said Sieg. Then the black bullet turned into sand right before Sieg's eyes. "What the…" said Sieg. "Haha you fell for my dummy! Now die!" exclaimed the black bullet as he rushed towards Sieg from behind him. Sieg quickly turned around and blocked the black bullet's attack. "You know you shouldn't really announce your attacks like that when you're trying to surprise your opponent" said Sieg "And when in the world did you create a dummy of yourself during this fight?" The black bullet stopped fighting Sieg for a moment. "Well before we began our battle I decided to play it safe and make a dummy of myself then I was able to control the dummy with my sprit so I could wear you down and I could easily kill you. And my plan worked!" "No it didn't, all you did was make me extremely irritated" said Sieg. "Whatever you say, but I think my plan went very well. Now, come on!" exclaimed the black bullet.

The black bullet again rushed at Sieg and continually slashed at him. Sieg once again blocked every attack until the black bullet wore himself out then Sieg slashed him into another tree which broke in half upon impact. "Are you really this stupid?" asked Sieg. The black bullet recovered from the attack. "No, I'm just getting warmed up! Go sand trap!" said the black bullet as he struck his blade in the ground. Just then the dummy's sand that the black bullet used to attack Sieg with wrapped around Sieg's legs, constraining his leg movement. "Now I have the advantage!" exclaimed the black bullet. "_He seriously cannot be this dumb_" thought Sieg. The black bullet rushed at Sieg once again and slashed at him continuously like before and just like before Sieg blocked every attack with his sword and once the black bullet tired out he slashed him at a tree which broke in half upon impact. "Ahhh I didn't constrain you with the sand correctly" said the black bullet. "_Now he notices_!" thought Sieg. "Sand, I command you to lock his arms in place" said the black bullet. The sand then moved from Sieg's to his arms and locked his arms to two trees but freeing his legs in the process. "Now you can't move or block my attacks. Prepare to die!" exclaimed the black bullet. The black bullet rushed at Sieg one last time and before the black bullet could attack Sieg, Sieg kicked him into the air about 30ft and then he fell back to the earth in a loud bang.

Sieg broke the sand constraints on him with his own strength and he began to approach the fallen black bullet. "It's over now" said Sieg to the black bullet. "Not just yet, Sieg" said the black bullet. "Huh, how do you know my name!?" asked Sieg. Suddenly the black bullet's body vanished before Sieg's eyes and then Sieg felt a pain in the back of him. Sieg looked behind and he saw the black bullet smiling maliciously while at the same time stabbing Sieg with an arrow. "I am not stupid Sieg, I planned this whole battle as soon as you stepped into the forest. I knew you would be able to avoid many of my attacks so I acted stupid throughout the fight until finally you let your guard down" said the black bullet. "But how…" said Sieg. "How did I know it was you, I knew because I watched your whole fight with Garteva" said the black bullet "That poison arrow should get you back for what you did to him." "What the…" said Sieg as he began to feel weaker. "Oh yeah before you die, hears a little gift from the dark master" said the black bullet as he put his left index finger on Sieg's head.

Sieg began to see himself and someone else in a fiery outfit walking along a mountain range at night. "That mission was pretty easy right, Shimoi" said Sieg. "Yeah, when we get back to the base we should have ourselves a big feast" said Shimoi. All of a sudden an arrow shot from the shadows which froze Shimoi in ice. "Shimoi!" Sieg cried. Right after Sieg said this, another arrow came from the shadows hitting Shimoi a second time with an explosion, shattering Shimoi into small tiny pieces of ice. "Shimoi!" Sieg cried as tears began to run down his eyes. Sieg looked up into the shadows and the only thing he was able to see was a malicious smile.

As Sieg came back to reality he noticed saw the black bullet stare at him in the same malicious smile that he saw in his memory. "Why you…" said Sieg as he thrust his sword through the black bullets body in anger. "That's right Sieg, kill…kill…kill!" said the black bullet right before falling to the ground and disappearing into darkness. "The poison…is starting to get to me" said Sieg as he fell to his knees. "I… can't… move… but…there…isn't…much…time…for…me" Sieg struggled to say. Sieg fell to the ground in exhaustion as he changed back into his dragon form.


	7. Revived

Chapter 7-Revived

Spyro and his friends were walking through the forest that Sieg was walking through heading back toward the temple. "Hey! Why can't we fly back to the temple? It would have been much easier!" exclaimed Sparx. "I'm sorry Sparx, but I don't want Cynder to over exert herself right after she came back from the dead" said Spyro. "I'm sorry, I just, don't have the energy to fly now" said Cynder. "It's okay, it's not your fault" said Hunter. Spyro and his friends continued through the forest until they came across a black and red dragon around Spyro's age lying on a ground, asleep with an arrow stuck on his back. Sparx flew over to the dragon. "Helloooooooo, anybody home" said Sparx as he knocked on his head. "Sparx cut it out!" exclaimed Spyro. "Hey are you okay?" asked Spyro as he was looking at the sleeping dragon. "Oh no, Spyro, look at this arrow!" exclaimed Cynder as she was pointing at the arrow. Spyro looked closely at the arrow to notice around the tip of the arrow that struck the dragon was some sort of green liquid slowly dripping on the wound the arrow made. "Its poison!" cried Spyro "Hunter, hurry and carry him to the temple, we don't have much time!" Hunter quickly picked up the black and red dragon and began to run back towards the temple. Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx followed him.

With Hunter's incredible speed, he managed to get to the temple before anyone else. Waiting for him were the dragon elders and Sarah. "What's going on?" asked Ignitus. "This dragon has been struck by a poison arrow!" cried Hunter. "A poison arrow!?" said Cyril. "Hurry, bring him into the temple!" cried Sarah. Hunter quickly brought the black and red dragon into the interior of the temple. "Let me see him" said Sarah as she approached the black and red dragon. Sarah looked at the arrow that was stuck in the black and red dragon and then she pulled it out. "Hey, are you supposed to be doing that!" exclaimed Hunter. "Don't question what Sarah does. Since she is a white dragon, her white dragon ancestors give her the knowledge and skill to treat any kind of injury" said Ignitus. "Yes, she is quite the healer" said Volteer. Sarah began to examine the arrow thoroughly to know what kind of poison was mixed within the arrow. "What did we miss?" asked Sparx as he, Spyro, and Cynder came into the temple. "Sarah is treating the black and red dragon at the moment" said Hunter. "Oh no, this is not good" said Sarah. "What is it!?" asked Cynder. "Its dragon's poison" said Sarah. "Dragon's poison?" asked Spyro. "It's the deadliest poison ever known, it can only be produced by black dragons" said Sarah. Cynder began to look at herself in guilt. "But isn't he a black dragon so shouldn't he be immune to the poison?" asked Spyro. "Yes, if he was a normal black dragon. But, unfortunately since he is half black and half red he might not have the immunity to the poison" said Sarah. "Is there anything you can do to help him?" asked Cynder. "I'll try" said Sarah "If he hasn't been exposed to the poison for too long I might be able to expel it from his body." Sarah slowly walked up to the black and red dragon and placed her right claw on his wound. Sarah's claw began to glow with a bright white glow which began to heal the black and red dragon's wound. The black and red dragon's wound completely healed and the poison had completely disappeared from his body. "Phew, he's going to be fine but he needs some rest" said Sarah. "That's a relief" said Cynder. "Thank you Sarah I know your just getting used to your powers and it does take a lot out of you for you to use them" said Terrador. "It's fine, really. I'm just glad that he will still be alive" said Sarah as she was looking at the black and red dragon.

--

Inside Sieg's mind Sieg was dreaming of the girl he kept seeing in his visions. "Who are you?" asked Sieg. The girl finally turned around to face Sieg. Once she did Sieg found himself inside his hometown before the attack by the evil dragon slayers. People walking and talking to one another, doing some odd jobs for one another, and Sieg's friends hanging out with each other. Everything was very peaceful to Sieg; he was away from wars, darkness, and fighting. He never wanted to leave this place ever again. The girl Sieg looked at was very pretty and had blue eyes. "Sieg, I can't believe you forgot my name" said the blond haired girl "We have only been going out for a month now." "I'm sorry, I am terrible with names" said Sieg. "Well I will tell you one more time, okay" said the girl as she winked at Sieg "My name is…" But before the girl could finish her sentence Sieg's town and everything in it shattered around Sieg into a million pieces until the town was nothing. Everything around Sieg was now white and Sieg began to feel the pain of loneliness rise up in him. Tears began to drip down Sieg's eyes. "Don't worry, we will soon exact are revenged on those who have ruined are lives" said a voice from behind Sieg. "Who said that?" Sieg asked as he turned around to see nothing but white. "I did" said the voice again but this time in front of Sieg. Sieg turned his head again towards the voice to find a reflection of himself standing before him. "Who are you?" asked Sieg. "I am you" replied the reflection "Well, at least a part of you. I am the darkness in your heart." As Sieg's reflection said this he began to transform into dark Sieg. "Come on Sieg, accept my power. Together, we will destroy the people who have killed everything we loved in life!" exclaimed Sieg's reflection as he extended his hand towards Sieg. Sieg looked at his hand for a moment and thought that with his power he would finally exact his revenge and he began to extend his hand towards his reflection. But before Sieg grabbed his reflection's hand he saw visions of blood, dead bodies, the destroyed forest, the dried lake, and the head of a dragon laughing at him. At that moment Sieg quickly took back his hand away from his reflection. "No…I will never use your power again!" screamed Sieg. "Hahaha, you may say that now but mark my words I will take over your body eventually and I will make you kill everything that stands in your way" said Sieg's reflection as he began to disappear.

--

Sieg began to wake up and as he opened his eyes he saw Sarah looking down on him. Everybody surrounded him watching him. "He's finally waking up!" exclaimed Sarah. "Who are you?" asked Sieg in a tired voice. "My name is Sarah. Who are you?" asked Sarah. "My name is Sieg" said Sieg. "Sieg…that's…a nice name" said Sarah. "What's wrong?" asked Sieg. "It's nothing don't worry about it" replied Sarah. Spyro and everyone properly introduced themselves as Sieg slowly got back up. "What happened? Where am I?" asked Sieg. "You're in the temple" said Terrador. "You were struck by a poison arrow and were asleep for about five hours. Luckily Sarah was here to help heal you or else you probably would have never survived" said Ignitus. "So you're the one that saved" said Sieg as he looked at Sarah "Thank you." "It was nothing" said Sarah "I'm just glad you're still alive." "Did a dragon slayer do this to you?" asked Cyril. "Yes" replied Sieg in a depressed voice. "Grrrr, those rotten dragon slayers! I will destroy every last one of them!" exclaimed Terrador. "Calm down Terrador, there will be a time and a place to fight the dragon slayers but not now" said Ignitus. Spyro walked towards Ignitus. "Ignitus, shouldn't Sieg go through some training since he's new here" said Spyro. "Yes, I think your right" said Ignitus. "I think it would be a splendid idea. Sieg needs to know how to fight so he can avoid anymore causalities" said Volteer. "_I don't need to know how to fight, the only reason I got hit by that poison arrow was because the black bullet caught me off guard. I might as well play along though because I don't think they will accept me as a dragon slayer_" thought Sieg. "Come on Sieg; let me take you to the training room.

Ignitus lead Sieg into a circular room that seemed empty at first. "Here is where you will train" said Ignitus "We'll start off easy and we will gradually get harder." "Sounds good" responded Sieg. "Let's begin" said Ignitus as he summoned some dummies for Sieg to fight. "We'll start with the fire breath" said Ignitus "Now, to use the fire breath you must…" Before Ignitus could finish his sentence Sieg had already burn down the dummies. "What's next?" asked Sieg. "My word! You managed to learn it so quickly! But let's see how fast you master the other aspects of the fire breath" said Ignitus.

--

Meanwhile, Sarah, the rest of the dragon elders, and Spyro and his friends were outside talking to one another. But then all of a sudden a powerful explosion of red energy came in the middle of where they were talking. "What is that? It's so powerful!" cried Cynder as she was getting pushed away by the immense energy. Spyro ran up to Cynder and caught her right before she hit the wall. Sparx on the other hand hit the wall hard. "Owwwww" said Sparx as he slowly slid down the wall. "Ahhhh!" screamed Sarah as she was being pushed back by the energy. "I gotcha" said Hunter as he caught Sarah as she was being pushed back. "What is this immense energy?" asked Volteer. "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this" said Terrador. Then the energy slowed down and began to dim. As it dimmed a woman was in place of the energy. She had red long hair, a black t-shirt, black long pants, arm guards to protect the open skin that was not protected by the t-shirt, and she had cold, black eyes that seemed to stare right through someone. "Wow, I hit the jackpot!" exclaimed the woman as she took out a black sword with spikes coming out of it "There are so many dragons here to kill" said the woman. "That's what you think" said Hunter as he fired an arrow at the woman. But before the arrow could even hit the woman, the woman hit the arrow right back at Hunter piercing his left arm. Hunter fell back in pain. "Hunter!" cried Spyro. Spyro turned his attention to the woman and began to fire a spray of fire at her while Cynder tried to slash at her with her claw. But the woman managed to dodge both attacks and hit each of them in quick succession, knocking them against the walls of the temple. Terrador used his earth breath to try to push the woman back but before he could even unleash it, the woman rushed up to him and stabbed him in the chest. Terrador roared in pain from the attack as Cyril froze the woman in place with his ice breath and Volteer sent over 10,000 volts of electricity with his lighting breath to the woman while she was frozen. "There's no way she could have survived that" said Cyril. But after he said that the ice shatter and the woman appeared between Cyril and Volteer. She extended both arms toward them and used her incredible power to push them into the trees. Cyril and Volteer hit the trees so hard that they brought done twenty five acres. "Pathetic" said the woman. The woman stared at Sarah who was in fear of the woman's intense power and pointed her sword at her. "I guess you're the last one" said the woman.

--

Inside the temple Sieg and Ignitus were hearing commotions outside the temple. "What is that?" asked Sieg. "I don't know" replied Ignitus "Stay here." Ignitus went outside the temple to find the dragon elders, Spyro and his friends defeated by a dragon slayer but still alive. But now he noticed that the dragon slayer was going to kill Sarah. Ignitus leaped from where he was and landed between Sarah and the dragon slayer. "You think you can protect her?" asked the woman "How pathetic." "I will not let you harm her" replied Ignitus. The woman rushed up to Ignitus and stabbed him clean through the throat. "But how can you protect her when your dead, hahahaha" said the woman. Ignitus fell to the ground lifeless. "Nooooo!" cried Sarah. "Don't worry, you will join him shortly" said the woman.

Sieg went to the doorway to the temple in fear that Ignitus didn't come back quickly enough. When he reached it he noticed the terrible sight of everyone in a near death situation and Ignitus killed by a dragon slayer. Sieg noticed the dragon slayer approaching Sarah. Sarah was shivering in fear at the woman's monstrous power. "Goodbye little girl" said the woman as she began to slash at Sarah with a tremendous force. Sieg watched in horror at the event that was taking place and he began to have visions of the girl he saw in his dreams. The girl in his dreams was in the exact situation that Sarah was in now. The girl cried for Sieg to help her but no matter how much Sieg tried he couldn't save her as he watched her die right before his eyes. Back in reality Sieg transformed into his dragon slayer form and rushed towards Sarah. Right before the woman was about to strike Sarah with her sword, Sieg blocked it with his. "What the…" said the woman. "Sieg!?" said Sarah in a whisper. At that moment Sieg pushed back the woman with a tremendous force which pushed her into the temple wall. "If you want to kill Sarah you're going to have to beat me first" said Sieg.


	8. Chitina, the devil assassin

Chapter 8-Chitina, the devil assassin

The woman recovered from Sieg's attack. "Who the heck are you!" screamed the woman. The woman looked at the golden glowing sword and realized who he was. "So, you're the legendary twilight slayer?" asked the woman. "Yeah, why do you want to know?" asked Sieg "I was actually sent here to kill a dragon slayer that goes by that title" said the woman. "Then why did you have to attack everyone else that was around me!?" screamed Sieg. "Oh, just because they were there. You know you can't find too many dragons to kill around this time" said the Woman. Sieg readied his sword to attack the woman but before he did he turned his head toward Sarah who was still shivering in fear. "Sarah, heal everyone who is injured while I keep her busy" said Sieg. "But, what if…" said Sarah. "Don't worry, everything will be fine, trust me" said Sieg. Sarah began to run to Spyro to heal him. "Where do you think your going?" said the woman as she ran towards Sarah in an attempt to kill her. But before she even got close, a golden glowing force field appeared in her path blocking any access outside of it. The force field formed a neat circle around the area Sieg and the woman was in. The woman looked towards Sieg who had his hand on a wall of the force field. "I thought we should spend some more quality time with each other. If you don't mind" said Sieg.

The woman rushed at Sieg in anger and slashed at him. Sieg tried to block the attack but when her sword and his sword made contact it sent Sieg in an explosion of dark energy. "What the…?" said Sieg. "Sorry, I forgot to mention that my sword causes a small explosion of dark energy whenever it makes contact with a dragon slayer sword of the opposite element. "_This isn't good_" thought Sieg. The woman came at Sieg again, slashing widely in an attempt to kill him. Sieg dodged each one of her attacks being careful not to use his sword. The woman disappeared from Sieg's sight and reappeared from behind Sieg preparing to slash at him with her sword. Sieg quickly dodged her attack and then counter attack her while the woman couldn't defend her self. The woman fell forward but quickly recovered in a blink of an eye. She then turned to face Sieg once again while holding her left arm straight up in the air. Her left hand began to glow black and then the woman quickly placed her hand on the ground causing three shockwaves to home in on Sieg. The shockwaves hit Sieg with incredible power pushing him straight into the force field. The woman rushed at Sieg again and held his throat up on the force field with her sword. "By the way, my name is Chitina. Chitina, the devil assassin" said the woman. Once Chitina said this she quickly released Sieg from her sword's grip but then touched Sieg's sword causing an explosion of dark energy. Sieg screamed in pain from the explosion. Once the explosion died down Chitina continued to cause a dark explosion by touching Sieg's sword. Sieg continued to scream in pain from each explosion. "Yes, yes, yes!" exclaimed Chitina "Die, die, die!"

--

On the other side of the force field Sarah was healing Spyro. Spyro began to wake up and saw Ignitus dead. "Ignitus!" Spyro screamed as he got up. "Spyro wait! Your not fully healed yet!" exclaimed Sarah. "I don't care!" screamed Spyro as he clenched his chest in pain. He ran up to Ignitus' body but fell to the ground before reaching him. "Ignitus…Ignitus" said Spyro as he began to cry. Sarah walked up close to him. "I'm so sorry Spyro. I was about to be killed by the dragon slayer when Ignitus came to save me. But he ended up being killed because of that" said Sarah. "It's not your fault" said Spyro who was still in tears as he got back on his legs "He was only trying to protect you. He would have given up his life for any one of us." Spyro then noticed the golden glowing force field. "What's going on in there?" asked Spyro. "Sieg is fighting that evil dragon slayer" said Sarah. "Sieg!? But how!? He just recovered from the poison!" exclaimed Spyro. "You shouldn't underestimate him. He's much more powerful then you know" said Sarah. Then all of a sudden the sword Spyro was carrying on his back began to glow a bright red. "What the…" said Spyro as he noticed the glowing red sword. The sword flew off Spyro's back and flew towards the force field, sinking into it upon contact. "What's going on ask!?" exclaimed Spyro.

--

Back in the force field, Chitina had stopped attacking Sieg and had her back turned away from him. Sieg couldn't move; he was so tired from the pain he had to endure. "This battle is getting way too boring" said Chitina. But as Chitina said this Sieg saw a glowing red sword appear from the force field. The sword flew towards Sieg and stuck itself into the ground next to him. Sieg realized that his last chance for survival was to grab the sword that was next to him. Sieg slowly reached for the sword trying so hard to endure the pain he felt. "I guess I should finish this now" Chitina said as she began to turn around and slash at Sieg. But before she was able to make contact with Sieg, Sieg grabbed the sword. Time stopped around Sieg as he saw memories of Shimoi and the way he fought. "Sieg, use the phoenix rebirth" said Shimoi's voice after Sieg's last memory of him. "Phoenix rebirth!" exclaimed Sieg as he burst into flames which threw Chitina off balance. "What the…" said Chitina. "It's called phoenix rebirth" said Sieg from within the flames "It's a special move where the user of the fire sword and completely heal himself and cause fires to burst all around him." "Impossible" said Chitina. But after Chitina said this Sieg exploded into fire burning Chitina in the process. After the inferno died down Sieg sheathed his golden glowing sword in a flash of gold light. Sieg was left unscathed by the beating he endured from Chitina. But Chitina was left scorched by fire. "That little trick won't work on me again devil assassin. This sword is of a fire element, a gift from my friend Shimoi" said Sieg as he held up Shimoi's sword to her as it began to be covered in fire.

Chitina grew angry and roared in frustration. She slashed widely with her sword making shockwaves to come from her blade. The shockwaves closed in on Sieg but Sieg countered the shockwaves with fire balls that Sieg was able to use when he slammed his sword down on to the ground. Chitina rushed at Sieg and continued to attack him widely. Sieg blocked every one of her attacks with his sword. Then Sieg parried one of Chitina's attacks causing her to lose balance. Sieg then counter attacked Chitina with is sword and with each of the sword causing Chitina to get scorched by flames. Chitina fell to the ground as Sieg stopped attacking her. "This isn't over" said Chitina recovering from Sieg's attacks. "THIS ISN'T OVER!" exclaimed Chitina as she summoned thousands of spinning blades within the area. Sieg was stunned at the number of blades in the area. "Hahahaha" laughed Chitina "Every one of these blades has enough dragon poison to kill you." "What!?" said Sieg. "That's right, one false move and your dead. And after words I'll finish off your friends" said Chitina. "Leave them out of this!" exclaimed Sieg. "Sorry, but their prey and I'm the hunter!" exclaimed Chitina as she directed every single blade towards Sieg. The blades came at Sieg fast. "I won't allow you to kill the innocent!" exclaimed Sieg.

All of a sudden Sieg's body glowed with a bright white and Sieg's sword transformed into a giant white sword, pulsating with power which felt so light to Sieg that he was able to wield it with one hand. "Take this!" exclaimed Sieg as he slammed his sword down on the ground causing a shockwave that looked like dragon jaws to appear. The jaws obliterated every blade in it's path. It also hit Chitina so hard that it made her break through the force field. After the attack Sieg knelt down in exhaustion from the attack while his sword transformed back to normal and as the rest of the force field broke down. Chitina recovered from the attack slowly. "I'll get you for this!" exclaimed Chitina as she disappeared into darkness.

Everyone was fully healed thanks to the efforts of Sarah but Ignitus still lay slain. Everyone looked at Sieg in amazement at his current form. "Sieg?" said Spyro. "Is that really you!?" asked Volteer. "Yes, this is my true form. The form of a dragon slayer" said Sieg. What!?" replied everyone except Sarah. "And I'm sorry to say this but that other dragon slayer was after me" said Sieg. "How dare you! You put everyone in danger and now Ignitus is dead! Why didn't you tell us" said Terrador. "Do you think he wanted to tell us about his secret after you went off about how every single dragon slayer must die!?" said Cynder. "No, I guess not" said Terrador in an ashamed mood "I'm sorry Sieg." "There is no need for apologies Terrador" said Sieg "This was my fault and now I am going to make things right again." "What are you saying?" asked Cyril. "Yeah, unless you can revive someone there's no way to fix this mess. Man, aren't you clueless" said Sparx. "Well in a way I do" said Sieg as he began to stand up and walk towards Ignitus' body. "What?" said Sparx. "If a sprit still lingers in a body I can revive the person only if the person's body is still healthy when I try to revive it" said Sieg as he began to store energy into his left hand. His hand first glowed with dark energy and then became a bright white. "Twilight revive!" exclaimed Sieg as he slammed his left hand into Ignitus' wound. Everyone gasped as lighting came flying from the wound. Sieg struggled to keep his spell going but then a small explosion threw Sieg back. Ignitus' wound disappeared and Ignitus began to wake up but fell right back to sleep from the exhaustion of dying. "Sieg!" exclaimed Sarah as she came near him "You did it he's alive again." "Sieg, I can't thank you enough" said Spyro as he also approached Sieg. "Thanks, now could you let me rest I need some sleep" said Sieg. Sarah and Spyro laughed at Sieg's remark. "That boy" said Cyril "Is the most amazing thing I have ever seen."


	9. Reminisce

Chapter 9-Reminisce

Ignitus began to wake up in the middle of the temple. He was surrounded by Sarah, Spyro and his friends, and the other dragon elders. "I see you're finally awake" said Terrador. "What happened?" asked Ignitus. "A female dragon slayer killed you, if it wasn't for Sieg's power you would have probably have died" said Volteer. "Sieg's power? No, that can't be. Sieg has only started his dragon training there was no way he stood a chance against that monster" said Ignitus. "Hey, is that how you treat someone who saved you from death?" asked Sieg while coming into the room. Ignitus turned to face him and noticed him in his dragon slayer form holding Shimoi's sword. Afterwards, Sieg transformed back into his dragon form. "Incredible" said Ignitus noticing Sieg's transformation. "Hey why did you change back" asked Hunter. "I can only hold my dragon slayer form only as long as I have twilight energy coursing through me" said Sieg. "Twilight energy?" asked Spyro. "Yeah, what the heck is that? I don't think that sort of thing even exists" said Sparx. "Let's hear Sieg out Sparx" said Cynder. "Thank you Cynder, Twilight energy is a combination of light and dark energy. Whenever twilight energy is used as a spell it can cause great destruction or great miracles. But whenever it is used it sacrifices a part of your life energy to create its incredible power" said Sieg. "Your own life energy!" exclaimed Spyro. "How in the world have you survived up until now!?" asked Cynder. I regenerate my lost life energy whenever I am in my dragon form like I'm in now or by sleeping. But if I use all my power at once I would surely die" said Sieg. There was silence around the room as Sieg said that. "What is really bugging me Sieg is how did you get your powers and why do fight for dragons rather than hunt them?" asked Cyril.

"It's a long story so get comfortably" said Sieg "I guess I should start out by saying that my egg was found by the Chronicler two years ago." "The Chronicler!" exclaimed everyone. "Yeah, he said that I must have washed up on his island one day. After I hatched from my egg the Chronicler gave me the name of Urick and began to teach me everything he knew about dragons, the elements, heroic tales, and all about the world I lived in. I only knew that I was a dragon in this world and nothing would change that fact" said Sieg. "So how did you become a dragon slayer then?" asked Cyril. "Well one day the Chronicler was teaching me some aspects of dragon combat when the dark master's demons came and raided the Chronicler's temple. The Chronicler tried to hold them back but he was too old to keep up with the demons. Then the demons began to come after me. At that moment something must have snapped within me because I began to remember that I was once a dragon slayer, my true name was Sieg, I had twilight energy within me, and I had a deep bitter hatred toward an evil dragon slayer. At that moment I unleashed my twilight energy and defeated all of the demons in my dragon slayer form. The Chronicler was just as amazed at my transformation as you all were when you first saw me. I told the Chronicler about everything that I remembered and asked him why I am a dragon slayer. The Chronicler showed me the history about the dragon slayers. A part of it said that when a dragon slayer dies, he is reborn as a dragon with all their memories still intact" said Sieg. "So you died once and you were reborn as a dragon" said Volteer. "Yes, but I still don't know why I don't remember anything from my dragon slayer past" said Sieg. "Well their must have been times when you gained a fragment of your memory" said Terrador. "I do but none of them are good. The only time that I am at peace is when I'm dreaming. I always see this beautiful blond hair girl but I never get her name" said Sieg.

"So what happened after you learned about the dragon slayers?" asked Cyril. "I went on a journey to reclaim my lost memories. The Chronicler told me that I might remember unpleasant memories about myself but no matter what I might encounter I must always stay true to the light" said Sieg. "Great words from a great dragon" said Cyril "But why don't you have any hatred towards dragon's Sieg?" "I don't really know myself. I never actually felt any hatred toward them. A part of me just wants to protect them" said Sieg. "I see now, I think you were a part of a group of dragon slayers that protected dragons" said Cyril. "Really?" said Sieg. Cyril nodded. "I wouldn't worry too much about your past Sieg, I believe it has a lot of good in it too" said Cyril. "Thank you, that gives me hope that I won't turn out to be someone evil" said Sieg. "Um, just one more question, if your egg was found two years ago, why have you aged to about 17 years old?" asked Volteer. "Well I guess when I transformed into my dragon slayer form, my body readjusted itself so I could handle the Twilight energy" replied Sieg.

Sarah had her head down the entire time Sieg was telling everyone about himself. "Sarah, are you okay?" asked Cynder. "Yeah, you look like someone who stayed awake for an entire week!" exclaimed Sparx. "Sparx!" exclaimed Spyro. "Huh…oh it's nothing" said Sarah. "It doesn't look like nothing" said Spyro "You look really depressed." "I'm fine, really!" exclaimed Sarah. "Well you know you can always talk to us if you ever have something on your mind" said Cynder. "Yeah, thank you Cynder" said Sarah.

Ignitus managed to fully recover and began to show Sieg, Spyro, and Spyro's friends a giant map of the world while Sarah and the other dragon elders stayed in the main room of the temple. "Wow, I never thought the world was that big" said Sparx. "Oh, but it is, it never ceases to amaze me that there is so much more to discover in this world" said Ignitus. Ignitus turned his head toward Sieg. "Sieg, do you know where that fiery sword came from" said Ignitus. "No, I can't say that I have" said Sieg. "Actually the sword was given to us while we were in the fire tomb" said Spyro. "By who?" asked Ignitus. "By a dragon slayer named Shimoi who was dead until we revived Spyro's lost fire power" said Hunter. "A dragon slayer!?" exclaimed Ignitus. "Yes, he fought us and almost killed me. But he only did that so he could protect his sword from being taken away by evil hands. He said that he wanted to give his sword to a dragon slayer with a red scarf which so happens to be Sieg" said Cynder. "I'm so sorry" said Ignitus "If we knew about the dangers we would have never let you go there. I shouldn't allow you to go to these other tombs" said Ignitus. "Don't worry, it will be different now that I'm here" said Sieg "If the dragon slayers of the tombs are after me then they must want me to receive their swords to for some reason. I'll go with Spyro and his friends to each of their tombs. I'll protect them through every trap and every battle and help Spyro regain his lost powers." "Thank you Sieg" said Ignitus "The next tomb is in the middle of the Ice Mountains in this region." Ignitus pointed to a group of white mountains on the map to the North-East. "It's known as the ice tomb" said Ignitus. "Oh, great first I get scorched now I'll freeze" said Sparx. "Come on Sparx, let's go" said Spyro as he and everyone else began to leave. "All right, but I still don't know why I follow you to these places" said Sparx as he followed everyone out of the room.

Sieg, Spyro, and Spyro's friends began to leave the temple for the ice tomb. "Wait Sieg!" exclaimed Sarah. Sieg stopped in place and turned to face Sarah. "What is it?" asked Sieg. A long pause occurred afterwards. "Good luck" said Sarah. "Thank you, I'll be sure to be careful out there" said Sieg. Sieg turned around and left the temple with Spyro and his friends. Sarah sat where she talk Sieg and began to cry for some reason.


	10. The ice tomb

Chapter 10-The ice tomb

Sieg, Spyro, and Spyro's friends flew towards a group of snowy mountains. Spyro and Cynder were carrying Hunter by their feet because he couldn't fly. As the group got closer to their destination they saw a mountain with a structure on top of it that had a large warrior statue made out of stone wearing samurai armor standing in front of it that was about 60ft tall. Winds and snow began to pick up as they neared the structure. "That's it!" exclaimed Sieg as he pointed towards the structure. The group flew towards the structure but before they got near it they were knocked away by a force field of some kind causing them to fall to the mountain below.

Sieg began to wake up from the fall the group just endured. "Is everyone all right?" Sieg asked everyone while he shaked off the snow. "Yeah, but I don't think we'll be flying any time soon" responded Spyro. "Yes" responded Cynder. "I'm fine" said Hunter. "Same here" said Sparx. "Don't tell me we have to climb up this whole mountain and then go through all those crazy traps in the tomb" continued Sparx as he looked up the mountain. "I don't think so, look" said Sieg as he pointed to a monolith that read _here lies Sentoya, the priestess of ice_. "The structure on top of the mountain isn't the tomb; the whole mountain is the tomb." "So the trap is that we have to endure this mountain's weather?" asked Spyro. "I don't think it will be that easy Spyro, I have a feeling that were going to have some fun before this day is over" said Sieg. "I don't like the way he said that" said Sparx. Sieg and the rest of the group began their climb up the mountain by following an icy path that was laid out for them.

"Hey Sieg" said Cynder as the group was walking down the path "your dragon form is part black right?" "Yes" replied Sieg. "So do you know of any dark breaths you could teach me to use?" asked Cynder. "Are you sure you want to know them?" asked Sieg. "Yes, I do, I think I'm just a burden to everybody if I don't know them" said Cynder. "I don't think you're a burden" said Sieg "Unlike Sparx." "Hey! I'm right here!" exclaimed Sparx. Everybody laughed at his remark. "Thanks Sieg" said Cynder. "But if you wish to truly learn how to master the dark breathes then let's start with the basic shadow breath" said Sieg. "Are you sure I should learn that one first it sounds like I would lose myself to the darkness if I learn that breath" said Cynder. "All of the dark breaths revolve around the shadow breath so you must learn this one first if you wish to master them all. But don't worry about losing yourself to the darkness again, a shadow is created in light, without light it has no power use must first feel the light within you first before you surround yourself with darkness" said Sieg. The group stopped as Cynder began to concentrate, she felt light shine down on her, and then she covered herself with the darkness created from it. Cynder unleashed the energy she felt in the form of the shadow breath which obliterated icicles that were blocking everyone's way. "Well that's one way to break through" said Hunter. "Wow, I actually did it" said Cynder. "And you didn't give yourself up to the darkness did you?" asked Sieg. "Nope, thank you Sieg" said Cynder. "No problem" said Sieg "But I should let you know that losing yourself to the darkness is like living in a nightmare." "Wait, how do you know that?" asked Cynder. Sieg looked at her with sad eyes. "Let's keep moving" said Sieg as he changed the subject.

The group continued to walk up the mountain. The weather didn't stop for a second; it snowed so hard that the group could barely see. Then the weather suddenly stopped like some kind of unearthly force kept the weather away. "What happened to the weather?" asked Spyro. "I have a bad feeling about this" said Sieg. Just then five swords popped out of the snow. Snow flew in every direction as demons that had the swords attached to their arms began to emerge from the holes they created with their swords. The demons were about the size of humans, had light blue skin, wore a dark blue jacket and pants, and wore a black mask over their faces. The demons also had icicles coming from their backs. Sieg and the rest of the group readied themselves for the enemy attack. One of the demons slashed at Sieg trying to bring him to a quick demise. But Sieg dodged its attacks and then counter attacked it with his claw, slicing it into thirds and making it disintegrate. Two demons tried to freeze Spyro by shooting ice at him from their swords but he managed to dodge them quickly and burned the demons with his fire breath causing the demons to melt into a puddle of water. Cynder used her shadow breath to shoot one of the demons off the mountain while Hunter finished off the last enemy by shooting an arrow straight through the mask of the demon making it disintegrate upon contact. In its place was an orb with a hollow center. "What is this?" asked Hunter as he picked up the orb. "I think it's like the staff in the fire tomb" replied Cynder. "The staff in the fire tomb?" asked Sieg. "Yes, me, Spyro, and Hunter had to go through the fire tomb and collect artifacts so Spyro could earn the power of fire" said Cynder. "And what am I? Chop liver!" exclaimed Sparx. "Oh, and Sparx came along too" said Cynder. "Thank you" said Sparx. "Right after we got Spyro's powers we fought a guardian dragon slayer. When we defeated him he gave us the sword you have now" said Cynder. "So this is one part of the artifact we need to get what we came for?" asked Sieg. "Correct" said Cynder. "But how do we know what to look for?" asked Sieg. "It says on the outer parts of the orb _that whoever can recover the lost fragments of the blue stone can gain the powers they seek_" said Hunter. "Alright, let's find the blue stone" said Sieg. The group continued up the mountain.

The group came to a pit that had boulders falling in it about every ten seconds. "We better time the jump right" said Spyro. "Yeah, or be crushed" said Sparx. Spyro readied himself to jump. But right before he was about to jump he was blasted by ice shots from similar demons from what the group faced before on the opposite side of the pit. "Are you okay?" asked Cynder. "Yeah, I'm fine" replied Spyro. Hunter tried to fire a couple of arrows at the demons but each arrow was blocked by a falling boulder. "It's no good I can't do anything while those boulders are there" said Hunter. "Hey isn't that a part of the blue stone" said Spyro as he pointed towards a shining blue fragment on a wall on the opposite side of the pit. "But how will we ever reach it?" "Maybe I can" said Sieg as he transformed into his dragon slayer form. Sieg began to run up to the pit. "Wait!" exclaimed Spyro. But Sieg ignored his warning as he continued to run towards the pit at an incredible speed. The demons fired ice blasts at Sieg but Sieg quickly dodged them. When Sieg neared the edge of the pit he attempted to jump across it. But his jump was blocked by a boulder. Sieg quickly took out his golden glowing sword in a flash of light and slashed at the boulder shattering it to several large pieces. Before the large pieces fell to the pit below, Sieg landed on one of the shatter pieces and then jumped off that piece. Sieg managed to jump high enough that he jumped out of the pit and was able to grab the blue stone fragment piece on the wall. Before Sieg fell to the ground, Sieg slammed his sword downwards causing a shockwave that pushed all of the demons into the pit. "I got it" said Sieg as he held up the blue stone fragment. The boulders began to stop once Sieg had grabbed the stone. Spyro, Cynder, Sparx and Hunter came over the pit. "Why didn't you do that before?" asked Spyro as Sieg transformed back into his dragon form. "As I said, I can't hold that form for too long I'm trying to conserve as much energy as I can so I will be ready to fight a dragon slayer" said Sieg. "Oh! I'm sorry" said Spyro. "Don't worry about it, you just met me after all" said Sieg. The group continued on the treacherous mountain path.

The group eventually came to a flat piece of land on the mountain. The land was covered by geysers that blew icicles every now and then. "Be careful while walking through this area!" shouted Sieg. The group treaded carefully through the land. But all of a sudden the same demons the group fought before reappeared that had glowing yellow eyes. The group readied themselves as each of them with each shot. Cynder used her shadow breath to kill a group of humanoid demons. Spyro kicked one of the humanoid demons into a large group of the humanoid demons and they fell to the ground. While the group of humanoid demons was on the ground Sieg finished them off with claw slashes. But the demons that were quickly defeated reappeared again and attacked the group like before. "Hey didn't we just finish these guys off" said Sparx. "We can't hold them off forever" said Hunter. "There must be a way to get past these guys" said Sieg. "Sieg look!" exclaimed Cynder as she pointed to a white bat holding a shining blue stone amongst the other hundred bats. "Hunter can you hit that bat?" asked Sieg as he pointed towards the bat with the blue stone. "No problem" responded Hunter. Hunter took careful aim at the bat while everyone else fought off the demons that kept on reappearing. "Hurry Hunter!" exclaimed Spyro. Sieg got hit by one of the demons hitting him near an ice geyser. "Shoot it now!" exclaimed Sieg. Hunter released his arrow; the arrow flew past the white bats and struck the white bat holding the glowing blue stone. The glowing blue stone fell to the ground as every demon died before the group's eyes. "That's another piece to the stone" said Hunter. "I think that were almost to the top now" said Sieg. The group moved past the hazardous area of the mountain and then continued their climb up the mountain.

The group came to the top of the mountain where the large structure was. A door with a spherical release was in front of the group under a giant statue. The group ran up to the door and stopped in front of it. "Okay Hunter. Combine the blue stone fragments together with the orb and let's get inside. Hunter combined the blue stone pieces together and placed the stone inside the orb but it only filled two-thirds of the orb. "I think were still missing a piece" said Hunter. "But we went through all the traps already" said Spyro. "We must have missed something though, come on, let's head back" said Sieg. "Great, we came all this way we miss something and now we have to head all the way back and find it. Well isn't this the best day ever!" exclaimed Sparx. The group began to walk under the statue and back on the path they were just on. But then suddenly the group heard a rumble from behind them that felt like an earthquake. The group quickly turned around to find the statue came to life and began to follow the group. "Well guys I think we just found the last blue stone fragment" said Sieg as he pointed to the statue's head which had a shining blue piece stuck in it "But now I think we should run!" The group began to run down the mountain trail as the statue followed them with footsteps that rattled the earth. Before Sieg and his friends could get away though the giant punched the ground leaving the group stranded on the mountain path with the statue. "Oh no! What can we do now? My arrows can't penetrate stone!" exclaimed Hunter. "Sieg, do you think we can fly now that were near the structure?" asked Cynder. "Yes, I believe so" said Sieg. "Then let's bring this guy down!" exclaimed Spyro. Sieg, Spyro, and Cynder flew towards the statue. The statue tried to swipe them out of the sky but they quickly dodged each attack. Spyro and Cynder went behind the statue drawing the statues attention towards them. As the statue was attacking them Sieg flew on top of the statues head from behind it and took the blue stone fragment from the statue's head. Then Sieg, Cynder, and Spyro flew away from the statue and landed back on the mountain path as the statue lost power and fell to the abyss below crumbling into tiny pieces on the way down. "That should be the last of this fragment search" said Sieg.

The group returned to the door that they were at before. Hunter combined the last piece of the blue stone to the orb, fully completing the orb in the process. Hunter placed the orb into the spherical release. The orb began to spin rapidly as blue light shone through the outlining of the door. Then the orb stopped spinning and the light dimmed as a door opened up into a circular room that was very dark except for a single blue light in the room. Spyro entered the light. He began to float in the air as the room glowed with strange letterings. Then Spyro began to feel a freezing sensation as he began to be covered in ice. Then Spyro unleashed his power at full force freezing the room that the group was in within ice. "Impressive" said Sieg. "Thank you" said Spyro as the floor beneath him began to descend. "Get on" Spyro. The group jumped on the newly activated elevator as it descended deeper into the tomb.

The elevator descended into a room with a coffin at the opposite end of the room that was surrounded by blue flame. A man stood in front of the coffin, staring at it. "Who are you!?" exclaimed Sieg as he transformed into his dragon slayer form drawing his golden glowing sword and his fire sword at the same time. "Sieg, you finally made it" said the man as he turned around. The man wore a black shirt, white pants and a white long coat. The man had blue hair and brown colored eyes. The man held a blue sword that had cold, swirling air circling around the blade in his left hand and a white sword in his right hand. "That blue sword…no, you didn't…" said Sieg. "Oh yes, Sentoya put up a good fight but she eventually succumb to me. She lost to easily though. Was it the dark master's power I now posses or was it destiny. "Why you…" said Sieg as he charged at the man. Sieg and the man crossed swords fire, ice, and sparks flying everywhere. "Come on Sieg, show me your true power" said the man calmly.


	11. The forgotten master

**Disclaimer note: Ovan is a part of the .hack G.U. series and I take no ownership in his chacter.**

--

Chapter 11-The forgotten master

Sieg broke from the clash with the man as Hunter shot a volley of arrows at the man. The man blocked each arrow attack with quick movements with his white sword. Cynder used her shadow breath to try to push the man into a wall around the room but once she unleashed her breath the man grabbed the energy that was unleashed from her breath and condensed it so the energy could fit in the palm of his hand. The man then unleashed the shadow energy in a more powerful form at her which knocked Cynder into a wall in the room, knocking her out at the same time. "Cynder!" cried Spyro. Spyro turned to face the man. His face was angry with hate. Spyro ran up to the man and attempted to attack him with his claws but each attack Spyro used was blocked by the man's swords. The man slashed at Spyro with both his blades but Spyro managed to back flip out of harms way. Spyro then retaliated with his ice breath freezing the man slowly from his legs to head. The man smiled as he was being frozen. Sieg rushed at the frozen man to finally finish him off but when Sieg was only a few inches away from the man the ice began to shine with a bright white glow. Sieg's eyes widened as the man broke free from the ice in a powerful explosion which pushed Spyro, Sparx and Hunter to the wall that Cynder was at knocking them out at the same time while also knocking Sieg to the ground. "Not bad Sieg" said the man "Your friends really entertain me." Sieg slowly got back on his feet.

"Who are you?" asked Sieg. "You still don't know me don't you. What a shame. I'll tell you what though. If you can defeat me I will tell you my name. That seems fair doesn't it" said the man. "I don't want to play your games!" exclaimed Sieg. "But there is always a time for a few games. But then again you never really took breaks in your training as a dragon slayer" said the man. Sieg's eyes widened. "You know about my past" said Sieg. "It seems I finally got your attention well I guess your reward for beating me will also include a little bit about your past. So do you wish to play now?" asked the man. "Bring it on" said Sieg. "Oh but before we begin…" said the man as he stuck his blue sword into the ground causing ice to form around Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Hunter in giant hollow sphere. "I thought I might make this a little interesting. I'm guessing your friends only have about ten minutes before they run out of air" said the man as he took his blue sword from out of the ground. "Leave them out of this!" screamed Sieg. "Sorry, but you already accepted the rules to this game besides I always thought you worked well under pressure" said the man. "Grrr" said Sieg. "Also here's a little gift from the dark master" said the man as he pointed his white sword towards Sieg. Sieg began to feel an extreme pain within his head. Sieg fell to the ground screaming in pain. Spyro, Hunter, Sparx, and Cynder slowly woke up from the powerful attacks they endured. "Sieg!" they all cried out as they noticed him in pain. "Stop hurting him, please!" screamed Cynder. "Haha don't worry your friend is only remembering a part of his past. He will be fine in a couple moments. For now anyway" said the man.

Sieg began to see a bloody massacre. Men, woman, and dragon carcasses laid around him. Everything seemed like it was on fire. "What happened" said Sieg. Sieg looked around frantically trying to see if there were any survivors. "Tsurugi, Henry, Skeith, where are you guys!" cried Sieg. As Sieg turned to his left he saw the bodies of his three best friends lay lifeless on the ground. Sieg's eyes widened, all motion within him stopped, and his heart felt like it was still. Sieg fell to his knees crying from the sight of his dead friends. "No, this can't be happening" said Sieg crying. "Why did you guys have to die!?" exclaimed Sieg. Sieg slowly turned his head and noticed the girl he keeps on seeing in his dreams. Sieg quickly got back to his feet and ran towards her, tears still in his eyes. But before Sieg could get close to her he saw a sword tip sticking out from her chest. Sieg stopped dead in his tracks as the sword tip slowly was pulled out from her body causing her to drop to the floor dead and in her place was a black armor knight standing with a bloody sword. "You…you!" said Sieg as he clenched his fist "I'll kill you!" Sieg rushed at the black armored knight and grabbed his helmet with his left hand. Sieg grabbed his helmet so hard that he began to crush the skull within the knight. Then Sieg began to change into dark Sieg as he took out his scythe and slashed the knight in two with it. "Zather! You will pay for this!" Sieg screamed to the heavens.

Sieg returned to reality, no longer screaming in pain but just kneeling silently. "Did you have a fun trip down memory lane" said the man. "Shut up" said Sieg angrily as he slowly got up. The golden glow of his golden glowing faded and it was now replaced with a pulsating, dark, and purple sword. "Yes Sieg let that anger drive you. Now let's begin are little game" said the man. "Don't tell me what to do" said Sieg in his anger tone as he slammed both of his swords into the ground causing powerful streaks of energy to fly towards the man. The man managed to dodge the attack but the attack went across the perimeter of the room causing the room to crack at the same time. The attack homed in on the man and hit him with powerful energy. "Argh!" screamed the man as he was knocked to the ground. The whole room was in shambles from that one attack and it stunned Sieg's friends. Sieg turned towards the fallen man. "Not bad Sieg" said the man as he slowly recovered from the attack "But not good enough!" The man quickly appeared behind Sieg and attempted to slash him with both his swords. Sieg blocked his attacked with his two swords without even turning to face the man. The man continued to attack Sieg with sword slashes. Sieg turned around and blocked each one of his attacks. Sieg then tried to slash at the man with his pulsating purple sword but the man quickly back flipped away from the attack. "Come on, where's that energy that you showed me before"

Sieg began to go berserk and rushed at the man at full force. But before Sieg could get close the man summoned icicles to surround him. The icicle waves started to quickly form around the room freezing everything in their path. The icicles waves crisscrossed to try to freeze Sieg but Sieg managed to dodge them with great agility. The man started to fire waves of light at Sieg by slashing his white sword through the air. Sieg got hit by one of the man's attacks and fell to the ground hard. The icicle waves closed in on him. But before the waves reached him Sieg managed to quickly recover and dodge the attack. Sieg then charged at the man. The man continued to slash waves of light at Sieg but Sieg slashed through each of the waves making them disperse into tiny light particles. The man was stunned by Sieg's new found power but he kept on attacking him. Once Sieg got close enough to the man he jumped up and attempted to slash at him. The icicle waves followed Sieg in an octopus like manner but it didn't matter because Sieg managed to knock the man to the ground and once he was able to do this the icicle waves fell to the forces of gravity. Sieg then shot the man up in the air by calling forth fire from beneath the man's body. The man flew up in the air as Sieg waited for him to come back down to earth. Right before the man fell to the ground Sieg threw his pulsating purple sword straight through the man's chest which sent the man flying backwards toward a wall. The man hit the wall with incredible force which caused the wall to crack and Sieg finished him off by shooting a powerful fire blast from his fire sword.

The ice sphere that imprisoned Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, and Cynder shattered into a million tiny pieces. "You did it Sieg!" exclaimed Spyro. "Yeah, way to go dude!" exclaimed Sparx. Sieg ignored their comments as he slowly walked towards the man. "Sieg…" said Spyro. "What's wrong with him?" asked Hunter. "I don't know" replied Cynder. Sieg grabbed the collar of his fallen enemy tightly. "We had a deal" said Sieg "It's time for you to keep your end of the bargain." "Don't worry…I will" said the man "Come closer so I can show you your memory." "I don't want anymore memories from you demons! Every single memory you gave me his dark!" exclaimed Sieg. "Don't…worry…this is nothing like that" said the man. "How can I trust you?" asked Sieg. "We all must trust someone at least once, even our most hated enemies" said the man. Sieg began to notice that the man was talking differently like he was a totally different person. Sieg then reluctantly knelt down next to the man who placed his hand on top of Sieg's forehead.

Sieg then saw himself in his dragon form asleep in the cave. His past self slowly woke up as he saw the man as he was fighting before. "So you're finally awake" said the man "You were struck by dragon poison, we thought you wouldn't survive. But some how you managed to survive it." "Where am I?" asked Sieg "What happened to my body?" The man smiled at him. "You are in the light slayers base. The light slayers are a group of good dragon slayers that protects every innocent being from evil. Right now you're a dragon because this is your first day in your dragon slayer training" said the man. "Why do I have to learn to be a dragon when I'm going to be a dragon slayer?" asked Sieg. The man laughed at his remark. "Because we want you to understand life as a dragon. To learn that not everything is evil in this world" said the man as he began to leave. "Wait who are you?" asked Sieg. "Ovan" replied the man.

The scene of Sieg's memory changed to a time where Sieg was training with Ovan in the ways of the sword. Sieg attacked him relentlessly but was easily knocked down. "I don't get it. Why can't I beat you master?" asked Sieg. "Because you attack foolishly. Wait for the enemy to come to you first and then counter attack and I will assure you it if you master this sword technique you will become an excellent swordsman" said Ovan.

The scene of Sieg's memory changed once again where Sieg's dark powers were going out of control destroying everything around him. "Sieg! Listen to me! Do not let yourself be controlled by your darkness!" cried Ovan.

The scene of Sieg's memory changed one last time to where Ovan and Sieg were sitting next to each other on a cliff at night. "Master, I don't want this power, it frightens me. I don't wish to fight in this war against the dark slayers" said Sieg. Ovan looked at him with a sad look at his face. "Sieg, I know this is hard for you but without your power many innocent lives will die. Do you really want that to happen?" "No" replied Sieg. "Then master your power, do not fear your darkness, let your feelings intertwine with your light, let it become twilight and use its power to save everyone around you" said Ovan. "Yes, I will master it master!" exclaimed Sieg.

Sieg returned to reality, tears ran down his face. "Master…why did you fight me!? Why did I have to kill you!?" cried Sieg. "Master?" whispered Sieg's friends. Their faces turned sad as they looked towards Sieg. "I was being controlled by the dark master Sieg, I was only conscience within my body, I couldn't control my actions or what I said until you defeated me" said Ovan. "I didn't want to be the one to kill you!" cried Sieg. "You didn't kill me Sieg, because you see I am already dead, but you managed to release me from the dark master's curse and finally allow my sprit to finally rest in peace" said Ovan as his body began to disappear into particles of light starting from his legs. "Don't leave me master!" cried Sieg. Ovan smiled at Sieg. "Don't allow yourself to fall prey to your darkness Sieg" said Ovan as the rest of his body disappeared into light leaving only the blue sword on the ground from where he laid. Sieg was motionless. "Sieg…" said Cynder. Sieg stood up from where he knelt down and picked up the blue sword as he sheathed it in a flash of blue light. "We got what we came here for…let's head back to the temple" said Sieg. "Okay" said Spyro. The group exited the structure. Sieg changed back into his dragon form as the group took off into the skies. Spyro and Cynder held on to Hunter like before but Sieg trailed behind with a sad look on his face as he flew back to the temple.


	12. The darkness awakens

Chapter 12-The darkness awakens

The Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Hunter, and Sieg arrived back at the temple. Ignitus and the other dragon elders greeted them along with Sarah. "Welcome back Spyro! Were you able to learn the power of ice?" asked Ignitus. "Yes, I was able to" replied Spyro. "And of what of you Sieg, were you able to get the sword from the tomb as well?" Sieg was silent and was looking away from Ignitus ignoring what he just said. "What's wrong Sieg?" asked Terrador. "Sieg…" said Sarah as she neared him. Sarah tried to touch Sieg's face but Sieg quickly turned himself so his back was facing everyone. "I just want to be alone for a little while" said Sieg as he began walking into the forest. Sieg then disappeared from everyone's sights. "What happened to him in there?" asked Volteer. "He…he had to fight someone that shared strong bond with him because the person he fought was under the dark master's control. The only way Sieg could have free him was to kill him" said Cynder. "No wonder he is so depressed. How terrible it is for someone to have to live with that scar for the rest of his life" said Cyril. "We shouldn't bother him" said Ignitus "Once he feels ready he'll come back to us and then we will make plans for the next tomb." Everyone except for Sarah went back inside the temple. She took one last look at the forest Sieg went into and then returned into the temple with the others.

Sieg sat alone in his dragon form with his eyes closed with his head looking down at the ground. He was surrounded by trees. "Master…why did I keep this power?" asked Sieg to himself "Why didn't I give it up?" Sieg began to open his eyes. "This power has brought me nothing but suffering. Everything I fight dies before my very eyes. And whenever I kill something I have lust to kill more. Even with your death master, I felt my Thanatos grow larger. Why is this happening to me!?" Sieg burst into tears from the pain he felt in his heart. All of a sudden Sieg heard a branch break near him. Sieg quickly stopped his mourning and quickly transformed into his dragon slayer form. Sieg quickly took out his fire sword in his left hand and his pulsating purple sword in his right hand and readied himself for battle. Everything was silent, not even the wind made any noise. Sieg grew more suspicious with every second he knew someone was near him but he didn't know who. Then out of nowhere six yellow light balls appeared above Sieg's head that were coming straight for him. Sieg quickly noticed the attack and dodged out of its way. Each of the light balls burst in a small explosion. After the attack Sieg looked up towards the trees he was facing to notice three figures standing on tree branches that wore similar black armor but each wore a different style helmet that masked their faces. One had horns coming from the top of his helmet. Another had a demon shaped face on his helmet. And the last had his helmet half white and half black.

"Who are you?" asked Sieg. The figures didn't say anything but instead jumped down to the ground as they took out swords in flashes of light. The horned helm figure held a green broadsword that was surrounded by rocks in his right hand and a black broadsword in his left hand. The demon helmed figure held a yellow sword in his right hand that had lighting coursing through it and a katana in his left hand. The half white and half black helmed figure only held a yellow sword that had the same type of glow as Sieg's sword before it began pulsating purple. "Those two swords…they can't be" said Sieg as he looked at the green sword and the yellow sword. "Give those back! They don't belong to you!" exclaimed Sieg as he rushed towards the demon helmed and the horned helmed figures but before he even got close to them the white and black helmed figure rushed in front of Sieg and attempted to slash him but Sieg managed to escape the attack before it had any chance to connect.

The horned helmed and demon helmed figures jumped over the white and black helmed figure and began to slash at Sieg with quick sword slashes. Sieg managed to block their attacks for a time but he was soon over powered and got hit by many of the two figures attacks. Then once the two figures finished their combo the demon faced figure thrust his yellow sword into Sieg causing a thousand volts to course through his body. But Sieg endured the pain and his mind was only focused on defeating his three new enemies. Sieg grabbed the sword with his left hand the demon faced figure was shocking him with and he began to pull it out of his body all the while the demon faced figure was still holding on to it. Sieg managed to pull the sword from out of his body. As soon as he did this he used slashed back the demon faced figure with his purple pulsating sword sending him flying into a tree. Sieg's eye color turned black as he gasped for air.

The figures didn't let Sieg catch his breath though. The horned helmed figure stuck his green sword in the ground which made the earth under Sieg rise high into the air. Sieg lost balanced and began to fall but Sieg managed to slow down his fall by sticking his pulsating purple sword into the elevated earth. The white and black helmed figure appeared behind Sieg. He was preparing a similar light attack that Sieg faced before the battle started. The figure shot the balls at Sieg again but Sieg managed to kick jump off the elevated earth so he was able to jump over the balls of light. But Sieg also got close enough to the figure that attacked him that he was able to slash him downwards to the earth below. The ground shattered as the figure fell down on the earth. The horned figure and the demon faced figure rushed at Sieg again. The horned helmed slashed dark waves and boulders at Sieg while the demon helmed fired lighting bolts at him. Sieg didn't move as the attacks went right past him barely even hitting him. Then as soon as the figures got close enough Sieg sword danced with his two swords that caused a flaming dark explosion that blew the two figures away knocking them out at the same time.

Sieg watched as the two figures suffered from his attack. But from behind Sieg the white and black helmed figure recovered from Sieg's earlier attack. The figure rushed at Sieg and tried to slash him with his sword. But Sieg blocked his attack without even turning around with his pulsating purple sword. Then Sieg did a quick 180 degree turn and slashed at the figure with his fire sword causing flames to erupt from the slash. The figure back flipped out of the attacks range and then counter attacked with light slashes. Sieg dodged the attacks and rushed at the figure and slashed at him. The figure blocked Sieg's attack with his sword but Sieg smiled at the defense the figured used. Sieg sheathed his fire sword in a flash of red light and then put his dark hand on the chest of the figure all the while holding the figure in place with his pulsating purple sword. "Dark blast!" exclaimed Sieg as dark energy blasted the figure from point blank range. The figures armor was ripped away including his helmet and then his body fell to the ground lifeless.

Sieg slowly approached the figure that he had killed to see the face of him. But when he saw it he was stunned by the figures appearance. The figure had short brown hair, green eyes, and had the face of Tsurugi, Sieg's best friend. "No…what have I done!?" cried Sieg as he fell to his knees crying. Then Sieg felt an intense pain from the back of him. Sieg slowly turned around and saw the horned helmed figure had stabbed Sieg with his dark sword. The demon helmed figure stood next to him. "Yes, Sieg it's us your best friends" said the Horned helmed figure as he began to take off his helmet revealing a short black haired, brown man "Skeith and…" The demon helmed figure took off his helmet revealing a blue eyed, long black haired man. "Henry" said the figure that just took off his helmet. "If you…are…really my…friends…then why did you…try to kill me" said Sieg. "Oh we weren't trying to kill you friend we just didn't want you to run away from Tsurugi's gift" said Skeith. "Gift?" asked Sieg as he turned around to face Tsurugi's body which was now disappearing into darkness. But before Tsurugi's body fully disappeared a part of the darkness that was surrounding his body quickly detached from the rest and crawl toward Sieg. The darkness jumped on his leg and began to cover his body. "What…!? No, get it off. Get it off!" cried Sieg as the darkness fully covered his body and then disappeared in an instant leaving Sieg motionless breathing slowly. Skeith and Henry stood watching Sieg smiling maliciously at the same time.

A portal appeared from out of nowhere in front of Sieg. A dark purple dragon that looked like Spyro but was around 40 years old slowly emerged from the portal and stood in front of Sieg. Skeith and Henry bowed towards the dragon showing him as their master. "You have been living a lie Sieg" said the dark purple dragon. "I have?" asked Sieg emotionless without any logic in his mind. "Who are you?" "I am the true dragon elder" said the dark purple dragon. "The true dragon elder" said Sieg "Then what are the dragons at the temple." "Exiled dragons who serve under the dark master" replied the dark purple dragon "They used you to help strengthen the dark master's most powerful warrior Spyro so that he could destroy the world." Sieg began to form a fist with his right hand. "How dare they!" screamed Sieg. "I see you want to get back at them" said the dark purple dragon. "Of course!" exclaimed Sieg. "Then let your anger feed you power, let it flow through you and unleash the true might of twilight" said the dark purple dragon.

Sieg let his emotions run wild and then returned to the completely white place in his mind. "You came back I see" said dark Sieg as he appeared in front of him. "Yes, I need your power, I want to make those liars suffer!" exclaimed Sieg. Dark Sieg smiled maliciously and extended his right hand towards Sieg. Sieg grabbed it and then he suddenly appeared back in reality covered by black lighting bolts.

Sieg's body then slowly changed to dark Sieg's form and Sieg laughed as it was happening. Once Sieg was fully transformed he stood upright and then knelt in front of the dark purple dragon. "If you may allow me master, please let me dispose of the dark master's minions for you" said Sieg. "Of course, go right ahead, and have fun smearing their blood against the wall" said the dark purple dragon. Sieg slowly rose smiling maliciously. Then Sieg turned around and began to walk into the forest. "But before you leave, give us your two elemental swords. Who knows what the dark masters minions might do with them" said the dark purple dragon. "Hmph, take them" said Sieg as he threw both of his elemental swords the dark purple dragon. "The only weapon I need is right here" said Sieg as he took out his Scythe. Sieg continued to slowly walk into the forest distorting everything he walked near.

"Should we help him master Malafor?" asked Henry. "No, Sieg can handle this tiny job by himself now that he is under my control" replied the dark purple dragon "I have a better job for you two. Open up Balmung's grave with the four elemental swords and make sure his spirit leaves this world for good!" "Yes master" replied Henry and Skeith together. "I shall return to my castle, do not fail me you two" said Malafor as he left through the portal he came through before as it disappeared behind him.


	13. A battle amongst friends

Chapter 13-A battle amongst friends

Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Hunter walked outside the temple and sat on the outside of the temple's entrance. "Sieg sure has been gone awhile" said Hunter. "Could he have gotten lost in the forest?" asked Cynder. "I doubt he would have ventured far from the temple" said Spyro "Could he have run away?" "If he did good riddance to him I didn't like him one bit" said Sparx. "You don't really mean that do you Sparx?" asked Cynder. "Nah, of course not but being by himself for gives me the feeling that he doesn't really like us" replied Sparx. "He killed his own master Sparx! No one would want to be near people after the pain they had to go through!" exclaimed Spyro. "Yeah, maybe your right" replied Sparx. After this was said Hunter noticed a dark presence coming towards the temple. "Everyone get ready!" exclaimed Hunter. Spyro and Cynder readied themselves as Hunter prepared an arrow for the dark presence. As the presence got closer to the temple its body began to take form. Everyone was surprised to see Sieg in his dark form smiling maliciously and holding a scythe in his right hand.

"What happened to you Sieg?" asked Cynder. "My mind has finally been opened. My full potential has finally been released. And now I will finally exact my revenge on you dark master pawns" replied Sieg with bitter hatred. "This doesn't look good. The man has gone psycho!" exclaimed Sparx. "Shut up pest!" said Sieg as he blasted Sparx with a dark energy bolt which shot Sparx to the ground. "Sparx!" screamed Spyro. "I'm…okay! Just…a bit…well done…go get him buddy!" exclaimed Sparx. "We have no choice we have to fight Sieg!" exclaimed Spyro "Maybe then we can change him back." "Is this what Sieg meant by losing yourself to the darkness is like living in a nightmare" whispered Cynder to herself.

Hunter fired an arrow at Sieg. Sieg quickly dodged it and then appeared in front of Hunter in seconds. "Boo" said Sieg as he slashed Hunter with his scythe leaving a scar that went down his whole body. "I…can't…move" said Hunter trying to get up. "I guess I should end your life right now" said Sieg as he slowly approached Hunter. "Not so fast!" said Spyro as he and Cynder rushed at Sieg. Spyro froze Sieg's feet with his ice breath. Sieg was surprised by the attack and tried to break free from it. Cynder then came close to Sieg and used her shadow breath to fire a shadow blast at Sieg. Sieg stopped struggling with freeing himself and instead faced the attack that was approaching him with a malicious smile on his face. Before the attack hit him Sieg summoned a black wave with his dark powers which blocked and absorb the power of the attack making the wave bigger. Then Sieg pushed the wave toward Cynder at an incredible speed which knocked Cynder to the ground in a powerful explosion. "Cynder!" cried Spyro as he watched Cynder get hit by the blast. "Only one left. My revenge begins here. And I will start with by killing the first person that lied to me. You!" said Sieg as he rushed Spyro at an incredible speed. Spyro jumped out of the way as Sieg slammed the ground with his scythe which caused a small crater in the process. Spyro took flight so that he could stay from Sieg in the air.

Spyro flew dived bombed Sieg with his fire causing Sieg to catch on fire. The fire also caused the land Sieg was Sieg to catch on fire also. Sieg screamed in pain from the fire attack. Spyro doubled back and continued to spray Sieg with fire. Spyro tried to attack Sieg a third time in the air but Sieg was ready for Spyro's attack. As Spyro began to spray fire Sieg threw his scythe at Spyro like a boomerang. Spyro got hit by the attack and fell to the ground. The attack also left a small scar on the right side of Spyro's face. The scythe flew back to Sieg. Sieg caught and slowly approached Spyro. As he neared him Spyro began to recover and slowly rise into the air again. "Your not going to try the same move you did before are you?" asked Sieg as he threw his scythe at Spyro again. But instead of dive bombing Sieg, Spyro unleashed his full power with ice. The power turned into an ice storm which blew away Sieg's scythe back at him. "What the…" said Sieg as his scythe came back at him so fast that he got hit by it himself which left a small scar on the left side of his face but Sieg was still standing afterwards. But Spyro's attack wasn't done there, his power froze the air around which froze the ground the exterior of the temple and Sieg himself. Spyro then decided to finish him off by doing a double fury attack on him. Spyro quickly changed his fury to the fire element which caused everything around him to be scorched in a sea of flames which roasted Sieg so much that he was black with ash all over his body. "It's finally over" said Spyro in relief "but I had to use every once of my strength to stop him." "Oh really!" exclaimed Sieg as he slowly stood up as ashes slowly ran down his body. Sieg picked up his scythe that was lying down on the ground. "Because I still got plenty of my power to spare" said Sieg.

"Impossible, no one could have survived that" said Spyro. "Well I got news for you. I'm no ordinary person" Sieg rushed at the tired Spyro and slashed at him repeatedly with his scythe. "What's wrong Spyro? Got anymore tricks up your sleeve?" asked Sieg as he kept slashing him with his scythe. Sieg ended his combo with a powerful slash attack that caused a black shockwave to appear afterwards which pushed Spyro about 10 yards into the forest while also cutting trees in the forest. Sieg teleported behind Spyro's body while he was still in the air and grabbed his body hard with his left hand. "Where do you think your going!?" exclaimed Sieg as he threw Spyro back down to the ground in the temple area so hard that it caused a large crater. Sieg rushed at Spyro from the air in an attempt to crush him with his scythe but Sieg was knocked down by a shadow blast before he could even get close to Spyro. Sieg slowly got up as he noticed Cynder protecting Spyro. "Snap out of it Sieg, this is not who you really are!" exclaimed Cynder "We're your friends." "Friends? Ha! The only friends I have left are Skeith and Henry every other friend I had is either dead or has betrayed me!" exclaimed Sieg. "Sieg, please don't do this, Remember what your master told you" said Cynder. "My master…my master told me to use this power to destroy evil wherever it may arise!" exclaimed Sieg "Die!" Sieg slammed his scythe into the ground which caused a large, black shockwave to appear. The shockwave hit Cynder and knocked her to the ground. She groaned from the pain before she was knocked out. "It's time to end this" said Sieg.

Sieg slowly walked towards Spyro's fallen body. Spyro very bloody all over his body and he couldn't move an inch. He looked up at Sieg in fright, his whole body shaking in fear. Sarah, Ignitus, and the other elders ran outside quickly. "What's going on out here!" exclaimed Ignitus. Ignitus looked towards Sieg and noticed his dark form. "By the ancestors, what has become of his" said Ignitus. "He's is with the dark master's army now, we can't save him" said Terrador. "It's over Spyro" said Sieg as he readied his scythe to bring an end to Spyro. "Hurry we must attack him with the elements before he kills Spyro" cried Ignitus. The dragon elders began to charge their powers but then Sarah ran towards Sieg. "Wait Sarah it's too dangerous!" exclaimed Ignitus as he stopped the elders combined attack. Sieg's attack began to slice downward towards Spyro. Sarah ran in front of Spyro in an attempt to protect him. "Sieg don't do it!" cried Sarah. The attack still came at the two dragons at full speed but before the attack hit them Sieg stopped his attack above Sarah's head. Sarah looked up at Sieg and saw sadness within himself. "Why can't I kill you? My arm just won't move. I feel sadness in my heart whenever I'm near you. Why? Why!? WHY!?" exclaimed Sieg as he dropped his scythe and knelt to the ground in pain. "Get off of me I don't need this power…ANYMORE! AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sieg as his dark armor and scythe changed into a pile of liquid darkness. The liquid darkness slithered away into the forest. "I'm…sorry" said Sieg as he fell to the ground. "By the ancestors! How did he managed to expel his darkness from within himself!?" exclaimed Cyril. "He just needed to see his light again" said Sarah with a smile "Come on we have to get everyone inside the temple to heal their injuries and I need to make sure that Sieg has completely expelled the darkness of the dark master that was clouding his mind. Or else, he might become what he did before. I don't wish for him to suffer like that again" said Sarah who had looked sad as she was saying this.


	14. True love is never forgotten

Chapter 14-True love is never forgotten

"Sieg…" whispered a voice within Sieg's mind. "Sieg…" the voice became louder as Sieg began to wake up from his sleep finding himself still in his dragon slayer form. Sieg noticed everyone staring at him like before when he first met everyone except that Hunter, Cynder, Sparx, and Hunter were missing from the group. Everyone was silent as Sieg sat up from where he was resting. His eyes searched the room for Spyro and the others. Sieg then saw Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Hunter wrapped in bandages and seemed to have sustained severe injuries. "What…?" asked Sieg to himself. Then everything came back to him in an instant. The battle, the torture, his darkness, everything that happened during the event. "What have I done!" screamed Sieg as tears ran down his face. "It's okay Sieg, they'll be fine" Sarah told Sieg so that she could comfort him. "But it could happen again at any moment, the darkness can take control me again, it will kill everything I know!" screamed Sieg. "It's alright Sieg, you expelled the darkness from yourself after the battle and I made sure there were no remnants of it left. You won't become that monster again" said Sarah reassuring Sieg. "But I still can't excuse myself from the wicked deeds that I committed" said Sieg calmly. "We forgive you Sieg, it was never your fault in the first place, the dark master used a curse to amplify your dark thoughts to the point where you lost yourself" said Ignitus. "Yes, indeed, you shouldn't blame yourself for these things" said Cyril. "Maybe your right…" whispered Sieg to himself "Do you mind if I be by myself for a little while, I won't leave the temple again." "Let me come with you" said Sarah "No one can feel better by just being by themselves." Sieg was reluctant to bring her along at first but after looking at her face for awhile he agreed. Sieg and Sarah walked toward the entrance to the temple and sat together between the archway that lead inside.

A sunset began to fell on the scorched ground that was remnants of Sieg's battle with Spyro. "Why did you come back here?" asked Sarah. "To remind myself of the evil that I have done" replied Sieg. "You shouldn't remind yourself only of dark things Sieg, you have to learn to just enjoy even the smallest glimmer of light in the world" said Sarah "Like that sunset for example." "A sunset? What's so special about that?" asked Sieg "It happens at the beginning of every night. It's just something within our daily lives." "But even though a sunset is something that just happens it always has immense beauty doesn't it?" asked Sarah. "I guess your right" replied Sieg as he began to stare up at the sunset with Sarah "It is very calming." "Just remember that even simple things have purpose in our lives Sieg" said Sarah. "Yeah" replied Sieg. "By the way why do you always want to be by yourself?" asked Sarah. "I had been alone for most of my life right after I left the Chronicler. I was always able to help myself especially when I felt lost by my lost memories. I always reassured myself that I would eventually figure out my purpose in this world. That's why I try to do things by myself mostly" said Sieg. "But Sieg there are even things we can't do by ourselves we need friends to be with us and help us whenever were in trouble" said Sarah. "Yeah, you're right about that. I needed you to help me calm myself down" said Sieg. Sarah blushed at his remark. "But I just wish I could know about my past, everything I saw brought me misery, I am beginning to believe that I may of had a dark past" said Sieg. Sarah was silent for a while. She looked at her claw and then closed her eyes as if thinking of something. "What's wrong?" asked Sieg. "Sieg, I'm afraid I have been keeping a secret from you" said Sarah. "What is it?" asked Sieg. "I'm…" but before Sarah could finish her sentence she noticed a black glob of some sort falling towards Sieg.

"Sieg watch out!" she exclaimed while pushing him out of the black glob's way. The black glob fell on top of Sarah and began to cover her body. "Sarah!" exclaimed Sieg. "What's going on out here!?" exclaimed Ignitus as he came to the entrance of the temple. "No, Sarah!" exclaimed Ignitus as he noticed Sarah's body surrounded by what looked like darkness. Ignitus tried to run towards her but before he could exit the temple Sarah turned towards the archway and summoned a dark barrier to block any access to the temple. Ignitus attacked the barrier with his horns but couldn't break it. "No, is that the same darkness from before" said Ignitus "If it's controlling Sarah's body there is no way we can get rid of it." "Hahaha, so we meet again Sieg" said the darkness that was controlling Sarah's body. "You…you're my darkness. Sarah doesn't have anything to do with you. Let her go now!" exclaimed Sieg. "Yes, but she does have a connection with you. Oh, this is so much fun to play with other people's emotions!" exclaimed Sieg's darkness within Sarah's body "Oh would you look at that too, Sarah had some dragon slayer heritage in her." "She has what?" asked Sieg. "Hahaha! She never did tell you her secret did she? Well since she's a dragon slayer how about I show you what she meant to tell you" said Sieg's darkness. Sarah began to change shape into a human. Sieg's eyes widened at Sarah's transformed state. Sarah had blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a black shirt and black pants along with black armor courtesy of Sieg's darkness. But Sarah looked exactly liked the woman he saw in his dreams.

"It can't be" said Sieg. "Oh, but it is Sieg. Sarah was the girl that was from your memories. The only person you fell in love with" said Sieg's darkness. "That's why, I couldn't kill her before" whispered Sieg to himself. "Yes, I may not have your body anymore but now I have the one thing that you can't kill!" exclaimed Sieg's darkness as he took out a white sword. "No! Don't make her fight me!" exclaimed Sieg. Sieg's darkness only laughed at his remark as he charged at Sieg slashing him widely with Sarah's sword. Sieg dodged each attack but refused to take out his own sword. He didn't want to hurt Sarah. Sieg's darkness slashed Sieg hard which made him fall to the ground. "Face it Sieg, your heart is too weak compared to mine. I would've killed her by now if I was in your body" said Sieg's darkness. "I guess I'm glad your not then" said Sieg as he began to slowly get back on his feet. Sieg's darkness rapidly attacked Sieg and knocked him to the ground again. _"How can I fight Sarah"_ thought Sieg.Sieg mind flashed back to the time when Sieg killed Ovan and Tsurugi. "_No, I can't repeat those events a second time" _thought Sieg "_Theres only one way to save her."_ _Sieg_ recovered from the attack. "If I can't fight you while you're in Sarah then I will just have to drag you back into my body" said Sieg. "What!? I don't even think you would even be left with your mind if you drag me back into your body. Are you sure you want to take such a risk?" asked Sieg's darkness. "If it means saving Sarah was from you then yes, I will. There is nothing in this world I wouldn't do to save her!" exclaimed Sieg as he started to charge power into his left hand. "Heh, I won't give you a chance to absorb me Sieg!" exclaimed Sieg's darkness as he rushed at Sieg to try to kill him laughing at Sieg's poor attempt to save Sarah.

"_Sarah, I won't lose you a second time_" thought Sieg. Sieg's darkness was about to slash at Sieg when Sieg grabbed Sarah's body hard with his left hand. "I'm sorry Sarah, but I must become one with my darkness once again to save you" said Sieg "Dark absorption!" Sieg's darkness screamed in pain as his control over Sarah's body left leaving her unconscious. Sieg's darkness energy began to go through Sieg's arm and then channel throughout his body. Sieg screamed in pain as the process was happening. "I must…gain…control…I…can't let him overcome…me. Ahhhhh!" screamed Sieg as he fell to the ground unconscious. The force field blocking the temple vanished and Ignitus quickly rushed out to see if everyone was okay. Sarah slowly changed back into her dragon form as she began to wake up. "What…happened?" Sarah asked Ignitus. "Sieg reaccepted his darkness again" replied Ignitus. "What!? Oh no!" Sarah ran over to Sieg's body. "Sieg! Sieg!" Sarah cried as tears began falling down her eyes. "It's no use Sarah. He can't hear you" said Ignitus. "What's going to happen to him?" Sarah asked Ignitus while tears still ran down her face. "I…I really don't know" said Ignitus.


	15. Conquering thy inner darkness

**Chapter 15 – Conquering thy inner darkness**

Sieg found himself within the white world that he's in whenever he interacts with his darkness. Sieg was in his normal dragon slayer form. Sieg looked around cautiously since he didn't see anyone with him. "Looking for me" said dark Sieg as he appeared behind Sieg from the shadows. Dark Sieg grabbed Sieg's arms from behind him and held on to them tight restricting Sieg's movement. Sieg struggled to free himself from his darkness' grip. "I am going to take control of your body for good now and let the world bow down to my power" said Dark Sieg. "I won't let you!" exclaimed Sieg as he lifted his legs off the ground and kicked Dark Sieg right in the face. The force exerted by the attack caused dark Sieg to release his grip from Sieg and be sent falling to the ground. Dark Sieg quickly recovered and began to take out his scythe in a flash of black light. "Oh…this is going to fun" said Dark Sieg.

Dark Sieg rushed at Sieg. Sieg quickly took out his sword in a flash of golden light; his sword was again glowing with a golden glow. Dark Sieg slashed at Sieg with his scythe but Sieg managed to block his attacks. But then dark Sieg curved his scythe's blade around Sieg's blade and disarmed him by hitting his sword up in the air. Dark Sieg slashed at Sieg with his scythe but Sieg jumped on top of Dark Sieg's scythe and then jumped off it and grabbed his sword as it was falling to the ground. Sieg landed on the ground with his back turned to dark Sieg. Sieg quickly turned around and readied himself once again. "Stop resisting Sieg, I am your inner darkness! I am the one who gives you those powers! Do you not want to protect Sarah!" exclaimed dark Sieg as his voice started to become demonic with each sentence and his body began to be totally covered in darkness. "Of course I do" said Sieg "And I will start by protecting her from you!" "Go right ahead" said Sieg's darkness as he began to take out a second scythe.

Sieg's darkness rushed at Sieg slashing at him widely. Sieg tried to block his attacks but was soon over powered and got slashed many times before falling to the ground. Sieg quickly got back up and slashed at his darkness. But his darkness blocked Sieg's attack with one of his scythes and then quickly counter attacked with the other. Sieg dodged the counter attack and then jumped over his darkness and then placed his left hand on his darkness' body. "Dark blast!" exclaimed Sieg. But nothing happened. "What!?" said Sieg as he looked at his left hand in surprise. Sieg's darkness attacked Sieg with his scythe while he was still dazed by not being able to use one of his powers. "Ha ha ha, didn't I tell you? Without me you have no powers, your strength, abilities, and speed all came from me. Without me you are nothing!" exclaimed Sieg's darkness. "No…" said Sieg. "Oh yes" replied Sieg's darkness "Now as soon as I defeat you we can become strong again, we can rule the world!" "You say we but you are just referring to yourself" said Sieg as he got back on his feet. "Yes, but I get to use your body so I guess it's only fair" said Sieg's darkness as he slashed Sieg back to the ground. "Don't make this any harder then it has to be Sieg. I don't like chasing after my prey all day" said Sieg's darkness.

"_Damn, what am I going to do?_" thought Sieg. "_I don't have any of my powers anymore but I have to do something or else it's all over_." Sieg's darkness began his slash at Sieg. The attacked seemed to slow down as Sieg was on the ground. "_There has to be something_" thought Sieg. Sieg's darkness' attacked edged closer to Sieg. "_Something…_" thought Sieg. Then Sieg's mind remembered images of past events; the power he unleashed against Chitina and what he said to Cynder while they were climbing up the mountain. "A shadow is created in light; without light it has no power use must first feel the light within you first before you surround yourself with darkness" echoed Sieg's words from his memories. "_A shadow…_" thought Sieg. Sieg's darkness' attack was about to hit Sieg when Sieg quickly dodged out of its way. "Why you…" said Sieg's darkness as he shot dark waves that moved in a circular force at Sieg. Sieg calmed his mind and focused all his thoughts into his blade. His blade began to glow even brighter as Sieg awaited the circular waves of dark energy. The dark waves hit Sieg's blade but they were easily dispersed by Sieg's energy. "What!? Impossible!" exclaimed Sieg's darkness. "You were right about one thing" said Sieg "I am not as powerful without you. But you can be easily replaced." Sieg started to surround himself with light creating a shadow behind him. "Come forth, my shadow!" Sieg's shadow rose from the ground becoming an exact replica of Sieg except that his shadows clothes were all black.

"Yawn, man how long has it been since I last saw you?" Sieg's shadow asked Sieg. "Huh, wait a minute, we met before?" asked Sieg. "What you knocked your head or something? Come on man it's me! We went into battle together" said Sieg's shadow. Sieg's shadow looked towards dark Sieg. "What the…Why is he still here!?" exclaimed Sieg's shadow "I thought we defeated you a long time ago." "I have returned because Sieg's spirit was reborn. And now I will finally get my revenge on both of you for crushing me before!" exclaimed Sieg's darkness as he rushed at Sieg and his shadow. Sieg raised his sword up in fear from the attack. "I don't think so" said Sieg's shadow as he raised his hand and then stopped Sieg's darkness right in his tracks. "What's going on?" asked Sieg. "I have more power then this pathetic darkness of yours" said Sieg's shadow. "YOU! HOW DARE YOU! LET ME GO SO I CAN RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" exclaimed Sieg's darkness. "Uh, I don't think so" said Sieg's shadow. Sieg's shadow changed his attention to Sieg. "You may have lost your memories but I know there is someone that can help you" said Sieg's shadow. "Really!?" exclaimed Sieg. Sieg's darkness broke free from Sieg's shadow's hold and was about to slashed at both of them. But Sieg and his shadow blocked his attack with their similar blades and threw Sieg's darkness back. "I think we should deal with him first though" said Sieg. "I agree. Your connection with me is starting to return you should have all your powers back from before except that I gave you a little upgrade. Sieg felt an intense energy run through his body all of a sudden. "Wow, this is incredible" said Sieg.

"Let's take him down! Yeehaw!" exclaimed Sieg's shadow as he rushed at Sieg's darkness. Sieg stood still for a moment in confusion. "Yeehaw?" said Sieg as he joined his shadow in battle. Sieg's darkness slashed at both Sieg and his shadow with his twin scythes. Sieg and his shadow dodged his attacks and successfully countered attacked Sieg's darkness. "I…will…not…LOSE!" exclaimed Sieg's darkness as he began to envelop the area with a darkness blast. Sieg and his shadow quickly backed far away from it but still noticed the attack closing in on them. "Sieg, use the power of twilight and finish him off" said Sieg's shadow. "But I don't know how" said Sieg. "Then let me show you" said Sieg's shadow as he merged with Sieg's body. The dark blast edged closer and closer on Sieg's positioned as Sieg's darkness laughed at his own amusement. Sieg began to feel alternating feelings between hatred and love and then suddenly Sieg's body began to glow white. "_Now release your power at your darkness_" said Sieg's shadow from within Sieg's mind. Sieg raised his left hand at his darkness. Sieg noticed that his hand changed color from black to white and gold. "Twilight blast!" exclaimed Sieg as gold colored energy charged at Sieg's darkness. The power of the attack was so great that it caused the dark blast to shatter as it hit it. Sieg's darkness was still laughing until he noticed the attack that was near him. "Noooooooooooooooo!" screamed Sieg's darkness as he was enveloped by its power. As the attacked disappeared from the world Sieg's darkness' presence disappeared from the world completely.

Sieg's shadow unmerged with Sieg. "Well that was pretty easy" said Sieg's shadow. "I wouldn't say that" said Sieg. "Ha ha ha you are still the same Sieg I have known all this time" laughed Sieg's shadow. "You said that you knew someone that could help restore my memory" said Sieg. "Yep, I do!" exclaimed Sieg's shadow. There was a long pause. "Well aren't you going to tell?" asked Sieg. "Of course I am I was just liked the suspense, don't you?" asked Sieg's shadow. Sieg had an annoyed look on his face. "Just tell me who he is!" exclaimed Sieg. "Okay, okay, man, you are defiantly Sieg" said Sieg's shadow "His name is Balmung, he was fused with your spirit for a time so you can save his soul but you soon felt sorry for Balmung and decided to make a place where he could live in piece. So you and your friends built a ruin and you sealed away Balmung's soul there so he could eventually rise to the heavens and you sealed the graves entrance with your 4 friends' elemental swords. So if you were to collect them you could see Balmung. I think he is still in this world, it takes awhile for a soul that was fused with a dragon slayer to finally rise to the heavens." "Wait you said elemental swords!?" exclaimed Sieg. "Yeah, why?" The dark forces have all four of them. "What!? If you don't do something quick they might destroy Balmung's spirit for good and you will never be able to remember your past!" exclaimed Sieg's shadow. "Then send me back to the real world as fast as you can. I will get to his tomb and stopped the evil that is trying to destroy him" said Sieg. "Okay, I will, Balmung's tomb is located where the twin moons light shall shine over the earth" said Sieg's shadow.

Sieg began to woke up in the real world. He was in his dragon form. Everyone was well again to walk and Sarah hugged him. "Sieg, I was so worried" said Sarah "You were tossing and turning in your sleep, I thought you were killing yourself." Sarah began to cry as she hugged some more. "Sieg, were you able to control your darkness" asked Ignitus. Sieg nodded. "That is a relief" said Volteer. "How did you manage to do it" said Terrador. "I'm sorry there's no time!" exclaimed Sieg. "Sheesh, man you just went from being wacko to being knocked out and you still have energy to burn!?" exclaimed Sparx. "What's the matter? Why are you in such a hurry?" asked Ignitus. "Because the only chance I have to recover my memories is about to be destroyed!" exclaimed Sieg "Quick I need to know where the place is where twin moons light shines down on the earth." "Well that would be in the center of the forest" said Cyril. "Really!? Thank you!" exclaimed Sieg. Sieg began to rush out of the temple. "Wait Sieg don't go it alone!" exclaimed Sarah. "Don't worry we will go with him" said Spyro. Spyro, Cynder, Hunter, and Sparx began to follow Sieg. "Oh, I almost forgot" said Sieg. "What is it?" asked Cynder. Sieg ran back to Sarah, gave her a kiss and hugged her before he ran outside the temple. "What just happened?" asked Spyro. "Love Spyro…Love" said Cynder as she gave Spyro a kiss on his cheek as she ran off towards Sieg. "I'm getting very confused now" said Sparx. "Don't worry Sparx, you won't be someday" said Spyro as he ran off with Sieg and Cynder. "Come on! We don't want to be the last ones here" said Hunter as he ran off. "Ugh, this is a weird day" said Sparx as he followed everyone else. Sarah blushed after seeing Sieg kiss her. "You love him don't you Sarah" said Ignitus. "Yeah, ever since I met him all those years ago while I was a dragon slayer. My feelings toward him have never wavered ever since that day" said Sarah.


	16. Spirit purification

Chapter 16 – Spirit purification

In the middle of the forest Skeith and Henry were in front of four pedestals that were in a row that were made out of stone with a slot for a sword to be placed inside each one. The pedestals were in front of a large ruin that also was made out of stone that had an emblem of a dragon slithering around a shield on the entrance of the ruin. "Is this the place?" asked Henry. "Of course, where else would you find a large structure with four pedestals in front of it" said Skeith "Come on; let's place the swords in the pedestals." Skeith and Henry began placing the elemental swords into the pedestals. First they placed the fire sword into the far left. Then they placed the ice sword in the middle left. Then the earth sword was placed in the middle right. And finally the lighting sword was placed in the far right. The four swords began to glow with their respective elemental colors and then the glow lifted off the blades and fused together, creating a rainbow like color ball. The ball then zoomed straight at the emblem on the door, colliding with it at the same time. The emblem began to glow yellow and the entrance of the tomb began to open upwards. Skeith and Henry were able to see the grave stone Sieg had fused Balmung's spirit in long ago. "Heh, this is too easy" said Henry. "Then how about we make it harder for you" said Sieg as he was coming out of the forest with his friends.

"What the…how did you…ugh, it doesn't matter now. You will pay for betraying the dark master Sieg" said Skeith. "I was never even on his side in the first place" said Sieg as he began to transform into his dragon slayer form. Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Hunter were all amazed at Sieg's new left hand. "Sieg, what happened to your hand?" asked Hunter. "You like it, I learned a couple of interesting new powers while I was asleep" said Sieg. "What!? Skeith! He managed to free himself from his dark self!" exclaimed Henry. "Damn, you are going to die!" exclaimed Skeith as he rushed at Sieg with his broadsword. Hunter fired an arrow at Skeith but Skeith quickly slashed it away and continued his rush at Sieg. Sieg stood still the entire time. Henry took out his katana and began to join Skeith in his rush against Sieg. Hunter tried to keep Henry away by shooting arrows at him but Henry was just too fast for him and dodged every single one. Spyro tried to freeze Skeith with his ice breath while Cynder tried to hit Henry with her shadow breath but both of them managed to dodge their breaths by jumping in the air, aiming to strike Sieg from the air. The two evil dragon slayers closed in on Sieg but before their blades could reach Sieg; Sieg called forth his shadow and drew his blade in a flash of light. Sieg's blade clashed with Skeith's broadsword while his shadow's blade clashed with Henry's.

"Whoa" said Spyro as he noticed Sieg's new power. "Oh no, not you!" exclaimed Henry. "Yeah, it's me. Your old friend shadow. Hey, it looks like you have gotten older and grouchier since the last time we met" said Sieg's shadow. "Wow, Sieg's shadow is more annoying then Sparx" said Spyro. "Did you say something?" asked Sparx. "Oh, nothing!" exclaimed Spyro. "Even with your shadow you're still no match for us" said Skeith. "Heh, I beg to differ in that opinion" said Sieg. Sieg then pushed Skeith off balanced as his shadow went to battle with Henry, clashing sword with sword every second. Skeith tried to slash Sieg with his heavy broadsword but Spyro freeze his arms along with his sword to the ground. Skeith struggled to free himself from the frozen ice but Sieg quickly slashed Skeith so hard that the impact broke the ice and send him flying to the ground.

--

Sieg's shadow started to crack Henry's sword with his attacks so Henry began to dodge Sieg's shadow's attacks instead of blocking them. But Sieg's shadow was faster then he was and he soon slashed Henry a hundred times before he was knocked to the ground. Sieg's shadow walked closer to Henry. "Come on Henry you're not even trying" said Sieg's shadow. Henry quickly got up. He had slash wounds all over his body. But then Henry put his left hand in front of him. "Fire" said Henry as fire bolts shot from his hand. Sieg's shadow quickly dodged the fire bolts with ease. "Mystic hold!" exclaimed Henry as Sieg's shadow's body froze in place. "What?" said Sieg's shadow. "Ha, mystic repair" said Henry as he waved his left hand over his sword causing his sword to be fixed up like new. Henry walked towards Sieg's shadow slowly. "You should have remembered shadow, I am the best mystic dragon slayer ever to walk this world" said Henry. "Heh, but I bet you never had to face me" said Sieg's shadow. Just then Sieg's shadow broke free from Henry's mystic hold as he summoned black spikes coming out of the earth. Henry quickly back flipped to dodge the spikes. "Yes, but it doesn't mean I will lose" said Henry calmly. Henry charged at Sieg's shadow but then his leg was shot by an arrow causing Henry to stop in his tracks. Then Cynder came up next to him and blasted him with her shadow breath sending Henry flying into a tree.

--

Skeith recovered from Sieg's attack. "You two are teaming up against me?" asked Skeith. "Why not?" asked Sieg "You guys triple teamed me before. I'm just returning the favor." Skeith began slashing his sword from afar causing dark waves to attack Sieg and Spyro. Sieg and Spyro dodged the attacks easily and then charged at Skeith. Spyro began using his fire breath on Skeith causing him to burn. Skeith screamed at the intense heat he was surrounded by. Spyro then jumped up in the air and slammed Skeith downwards with his claw. This caused Skeith to bounce off the ground and fly upwards into the air. Then Sieg got near Skeith in the air and slashed him with a series of slashes with his sword before sending Skeith to the ground again. Upon Skeith's impact he created a chacter.

--

Henry looked towards Hunter and Cynder. "Stay out of this! My battle is with the shadow" said Henry. "We're sorry but we can't do that" said Hunter. "Sieg is our friend and if his shadow is a part of him then we'll help him no matter what" said Cynder. "Grrraaahhhhh!" exclaimed Henry as he charged at Cynder. Cynder cringed at the angered charge of Henry but then a shadow shield was created in front of her causing Henry to be stunned. Cynder looked at the shield that was created in front of her. "Was that created by me? By my fear?" asked Cynder to herself as the shield began to fall. "I don't care if it was created by air you are going to die here and now!" exclaimed Henry "Lighting." Henry shot a bolt of lighting at Cynder. But before it hit her Sieg's shadow step in front of her and blocked the lighting attack with his sword. The lighting swirled around his blade. "I think it's time you got a taste of your own medicine" said Sieg's shadow as he slashed his sword in the air causing a wave of lighting to appear. "Ha, that's too easy to dodge" said Henry. Henry was about to dodge the attack when Hunter shot another arrow, hitting Henry which caused him to stop in his tracks. Henry cringed from the arrow attack then looked at the lighting wave that was coming straight for him. "Noooooooooooo!" he cried as the lighting wave hit him and caused his whole body to get shock by a thousand volts of electricity. But Henry still stood even after the attack. "Stop fighting now Henry, you've lost" said Sieg's shadow. "Oh, but I think it's far from over" said Henry as he raised his sword in the air. "Release, elemental unity!" exclaimed Henry as his sword disintegrated. "What the…why did just do that?" asked Hunter "He's left defenseless now." "No, he's not, he just increased his power ten folds" said Sieg's shadow. Henry began to laugh hysterically as his power burst out with a powerful force which pushed back Hunter, Cynder, and Sieg's shadow.

--

Sieg saw the energy that was being released by Henry as he was still falling to the ground after he sent Skeith to the ground. "What's going on there?" Sieg asked himself. "Who cares!" exclaimed Skeith as he was slashing at Sieg from behind him. "What the…didn't I defeated you?" asked Sieg. "Ha ha ha I'm a lot tougher then I look Sieg. Especially after what the dark master gave me once he had revived my spirit" said Skeith. "What?" said Sieg. "That's right Sieg with the dark master's power my body recovers from every blow that you hit me with" said Skeith. "Errrrrr" said Sieg as he clashed with Skeith as they fell back down to earth. Spyro ran up from behind Skeith and slashed him with his claw leaving a bloody claw mark on his back. But as soon as Spyro caused the mark to appear it quickly disappeared just like it never happened. "What the…" said Spyro. Skeith pushed Sieg away and then changed his attention toward Spyro. "Get out of my way dragon" said Skeith as he slashed Spyro into a tree with his broadsword. "Don't hurt him!" exclaimed Sieg as he rushed and clashed with Skeith again. Both of there blades slashed at each other with a powerful force, sparks flew in all directions, but then Skeith over powered Sieg and knocked him to the ground. "It all ends here Sieg" said Skeith as he pointed his blade at Sieg. Skeith raised his broadsword high in the air, ready to slash at Sieg.

--

Hunter tried firing arrows at Henry but his power was so powerful that it caused the arrow to disintegrate whenever it got a few feet away from him. "It's no good" said Hunter. "Of course it isn't that's because this is Henry's full power, but of course he can only do one attack with it before his body destroys himself. All we have to do is endure the attack" said Sieg's shadow. "But how?" asked Cynder. "Call forth your shadow shield again, I will help increase your powers by giving you some of mine" said Sieg's shadow. "But what if it doesn't work?" asked Cynder. "It has to work" said Sieg's shadow. All of a sudden Henry stopped laughing and faced Sieg's shadow and the rest of his group. "Die!" he screamed as a giant blast of energy came toward Sieg's shadow and the rest of the group. Sieg's shadow touched Cynder's body. Cynder felt intense energy course through her. "Now!" shouted Sieg's shadow. Cynder drew her shadow shield, protecting everyone, the intense energy hit the shield, Cynder struggled to keep her shield activated. But then the energy bounced off the Shield, causing the intense energy to fly back towards the wielder. "No, no, NO!" cried Henry as he was engulfed by his own energy. The energy then exploded causing fire to catch on the trees of the forest. After the explosion subsided the group noticed that there was nothing left of Henry, he had totally disappeared from the world. "I did it" said Cynder. "Yes you did, you did much more then I expected by the way" said Sieg's shadow. "Thanks" said Cynder. "Now let's hope Sieg and Spyro can finish up his fight with Skeith" said Sieg's shadow.

--

Skeith slashed at Sieg while he was on the ground but Sieg grabbed the broadsword with his golden left hand. "What!? But how?" asked Skeith. "I still have a couple more tricks up my sleeve" said Sieg. Sieg took Sieg's blade from out of his arms and threw his sword straight through Sieg's body. "Now Spyro!" shouted Sieg. Spyro got near Skeith and began to unleash his ice fury. Ice swirled around Spyro and then the forest and Skeith began to freeze along with it. Skeith only smiled at the attempt. "Ha ha ha did you not forget Sieg?" asked Skeith while he was still frozen over by Spyro's ice fury. "I…can't…die!" exclaimed Skeith as he burst out of the ice. As Skeith came out of the ice Sieg rushed at Skeith and slashed him into the air. Sieg jumped up to meet Skeith in the air. He continued to slash Skeith multiple times before slashing him down to the earth again. Sieg followed Skeith as Skeith crashed into the ground. Sieg rushed downwards at Skeith's body and stabbed him with his sword which stopped Skeith from moving. "You may be invincible from minor injuries but let's see what happens when you get hit by an intense energy at point blank range" said Sieg. "No don't" said Skeith. Sieg looked sad as he pressed his left hand on Skeith's body. "I'm sorry my friend" said Sieg "Twilight blast!" Skeith was incinerated by the twilight energy. His body began to disappear as he screamed in agony. Once the energy cleared away there was nothing left of Sieg. A large crater was in place of the blast. Sieg went down in the crater, picked up his sword, and jumped out of it meeting his friends when he did. "We did it again Sieg" said Sieg's shadow. "Yeah thanks a lot" said Sieg as Sieg's shadow refused with his body. "Sieg, you said your friends didn't you when you were about to kill that evil dragon slayer?" asked Spyro. "Unfortunately, yes I did, those two were my friends" said Sieg. "What!? But how could you have just killed them like that?" asked Cynder. "Because, they may have the faces of my friends but they will never have the heart of them" said Sieg. "Sieg…" said Cynder. "Come on, let's head inside" said Sieg as he walked towards the ruin. Everyone else followed him after a small pause.

Before the group could get inside the ruin Spyro noticed something weird with the yellow and green swords as they still surged with some sort of energy. While everyone else kept walking towards the temples entrance Spyro touched both of the blades. At that very moment lighting and earth energy surged through him as he screamed in pain. "Spyro!" cried Sieg as he rushed towards Spyro. "Oh no Spyro!" cried Cynder as she rushed towards Spyro along with everyone else. Yellow and Green energy swirled around Spyro as they lifted Spyro up into the air. "Hold on buddy, we'll save you" said Sparx. "Wait, I think he's going to be okay" said Hunter as the energy around Spyro began to disappear. Spyro began to slowly descend back on the ground. Spyro began to feel faint and started to fall but Cynder caught him before he could" "Hey are you feeling okay" said Cynder. "Yeah, I actually feel better then before" said Spyro. "I think Spyro just got his lighting and earth powers back" said Sieg. "Really!?" said Cynder "But how?" "It seems the powers that Spyro is obtaining are actually a part of the dragon slayers soul" said Sieg. As he said this the 4 blades that were in front of the group began to glow. "What's happening?" asked Hunter. "I don't know but I am enjoying the light show" said Sparx. "I think it has something to do with me" said Sieg. Sieg took out his golden glowing sword and raised it in the air. The four elemental swords came out of the slots by themselves and began to circle around Sieg's sword. Then each sword fused within Sieg's sword. After each one fused with Sieg's sword, Sieg began to feel a new power rising within his sword. Sieg clenched his sword with both hands as he brought his swords blade back down to eye level. Then Sieg's sword began to glow and right before his eyes his sword transformed into a white sword with a thick black stripe going down the middle of the blade. The blade glowed white now. "Wow, awesome, do it again" said Sparx. "It looks like your friends will always help you" said Cynder. "Yes with this new blade, I will protect everything I love" said Sieg esthetically. "Alright, let's head inside the ruin now and let's retrieve Sieg's memories" said Spyro. "Ok" said Sieg as he had a smile on his face. The group began to walk into the ruin.


	17. Sieg's past

Chapter 17 – Sieg's past

Sieg and the rest of the group entered the ruins. Sieg looked at Balmung's grave marker that had a statue of a warrior dragon clad in armor on top of it. The eyes of the statue began to glow gold. "Go on Sieg" said Cynder. Sieg took a deep breath and stepped forward. He went as far as a few inches in front of the dragon statue and knelt down in front of it. "Balmung, please bring back my memories" said Sieg. "Why do you have to kneel before me Sieg" said the statue "Stand up my friend." Sieg stood up and looked towards the statue. "I haven't seen you for a long time" said the statue as it began to glow gold and change into the same dragon spirit that Spyro saw in the fire tomb. "Balmung…I don't remember anything of my past. Every memory I have encountered was dark in some way and it drove me to insanity" said Sieg "Please help me." "Oh Sieg, you have suffered so much ever since you have returned to this world" said Balmung "Alright, just stand still and close your eyes." Sieg closed his eyes as Balmung put his right claw on Sieg's head.

Sieg began to see images of his village before it was destroyed by the evil dragon slayers. "I don't know much after I separated from your spirit but the time I spent with you showed me all the memories you possessed" said Balmung from within Sieg's mind. Sieg began to see himself talking with Sarah in her human form. "You loved that girl ever so much" said Balmung's spirit from within Sieg's mind. "_I still do_" thought Sieg. Then Sieg saw himself wave goodbye to Sarah as they both left in opposite directions. "But unfortunately…" said Balmung from within Sieg's mind. Sieg then saw himself looking at Sarah in her dragon from. Sieg had a sad look on his face and Sarah's dragon form was of a full size dragon. Sarah also had a sad look on her face. "Sarah began to transform into a dragon" continued Balmung. The scene shifted with Sieg and Sarah talking within a house with two other fully grown dragons, one was white just like Sarah and the other one was green. "Her parents cast a spell on themselves so they could live a peaceful life as humans but for some reason their spell began to break and now Sarah and her family began to transform back into dragons and return to the ages that they were since they cast the spell" continued Balmung. Sarah began to shrink into a hatchling dragon as Sieg from within Sieg's memories hugged and comforted her as Sarah began to cry. "Unfortunately Sarah was a hatchling when the spell was cast" continued Balmung. "_Sarah…_" thought Sieg. Then Sieg saw Sarah's parents open a swirling green colored portal in the middle of the house. "Because neither Sarah nor her parent's could live in your world any longer they had to go back to the world of wars from which they came" continued Balmung. Then Sieg began to see Sarah's parents leave through the portal and then saw Sarah began to step toward the portal but then turned around and looked at Sieg before finally stepping through the portal.

The scene shifted again and Sieg began to see himself looking depress while he was walking through his home town. "You were very depressed after that event, you couldn't live with yourself. But everything changed once the dark slayers came" continued Balmung. "_The dark slayers…_" Sieg thought angrily. The scene shifted once again as Sieg saw black dragons flying in the sky carrying dark slayers on their backs as the dragons sprayed fire all around the village. "They transformed anyone they saw into dragons and then killed them right on the spot just to raise their own power" continued Balmung. Sieg began to see dark slayers using a spell that made their hands glow black as they shot the spell at villagers causing them to turn into hatchling dragons and then while the villagers were still dazed and confused the dark slayers walked up to them and stabbed them straight through with their swords. Sieg wanted to look away but he couldn't since that image was a part of his memory. "You and your friend Tsurugi however escape the dark slayers rampage. But not for long…" continued Balmung. Sieg began to see himself and Tsurugi overshadowed by a dark slayer. The dark slayer knocked Tsurugi to the ground and said "I wonder how you will look as a dragon before you die." You were so worried that you would lose your best friend but at that very moment your powers began to develop" continued Balmung. Sieg saw himself talking with his darkness inside the same white world he had seen before. "You awakened the darkness within you and you used its power to save your friends" continued Balmung. Sieg began to see himself killing dark slayers with his dark form's scythe. But after finally killing off the last dark slayer Sieg was bitten by a black dragon and then his past self fell to the ground. "But unfortunately you were bitten by a black dragon and contracted dragon poison" continued Balmung "But light slayers came and saved you and your friends." Sieg saw people dressed in white clothing taking out the black dragon that just bit him in his memory with their glowing swords. One of the male light slayers came over and said "Hurry he has contracted dragon poison!"

"You became unconscious then and it wasn't until a few weeks after the attack that you began to reawaken" continued Balmung. Sieg saw himself in his dragon form talking with Ovan like before. "The only way that they could save you was to transform you into a dragon but it also began your training to be a dragon slayer. You even met Sarah again" continued Balmung as Sieg began to see Sarah hug Sieg within a cave. "Everything was going well until a dark slayer came to try and kill all of the dragon slayer trainees when they couldn't transform themselves back into their human forms" continued Balmung. Sieg saw a dark slayer clad in a black armor threatening to kill a dragon slayer trainee. "You couldn't allow anyone else to die again and your power began to erupt like a volcano" continued Balmung as Sieg saw himself transform into his dragon slayer form and defeat the dragon slayer saving the dragon slayer trainee at the same time. "Ovan noticed your power and began to train you through a specialized speed course. You still had to train as a dragon but since you were able to switch between a dragon slayer and a dragon at anytime now you were able to start in your dragon slayer training" continued Balmung. Sieg began seeing himself sparring with Ovan with their swords. During a time when you were learning how to use a magic spell you just learned in a desert you spotted me, hurt and unable to move as dark slayers prepared to kill me" continued Balmung "But you saved me from them and even though I didn't trusted you at the time you still tried to save me nonetheless." "_Balmung…_" thought Sieg as Sieg began to images of him rescuing Balmung. "You tried everything but couldn't save me. But then you asked me if you wanted me to join with your spirit. I was hesitant at first but then you said "I don't wish for you to die" and at that very moment I combined with your spirit" continued Balmung. "_I was like that_" thought Sieg. "Yes, you were, you were the only dragon slayer other then Ovan that actually cared about dragons. Even the light slayers had some discrimination towards dragons but they never wanted to kill us" continued Balmung.

"After saving me you were appointed as the leader of the first rank unit of the light slayers, the most highly skilled unit in the light slayer army" continued Balmung. Sieg began to see himself fighting off monsters and dark slayers and also formulating battle plans for large battles. "You were so skilled and honorable that I couldn't believe my eyes. Also because you helped the light slayers so much they were kind enough to transform Sarah into a dragon slayer so she could be with you" continued Balmung. Sieg saw himself kiss and hug Sarah as she changed into a dragon slayer. But everything changed as your dark powers started to reawaken" continued Balmung. Sieg began to see himself transform into dark Sieg and began to go on a rampage throughout the light slayer's base. "I tried to hold back your dark side but he was too strong and took over your body. If it wasn't for Ovan you probably would have killed someone" continued Balmung. Sieg saw Ovan trying to calm down Sieg's dark side. "Afterwards you were worried that your power would take control of yourself again though but Ovan told you an important lesson that inspired you to become stronger so you could control your power" continued Balmung. Sieg saw himself talking with Ovan like he saw before after he fought with him. "He wanted you to control a power known as twilight so that you would never allow your powers to go out of control again. But to do that you first had to relinquish me from your spirit. You were skeptical at first but Ovan told you that my time was up and you have to let yourself grow on your own" continued Balmung "So you sealed me into a dragon statue and sealed me away so no one could take my spirit as I ascended into the heavens." Sieg saw himself place Balmung's spirit inside the ruins and he and his friends seal up the tomb with their elemental swords.

Sieg began to return to reality. "That is the last thing I remember, everything that happened afterwards I don't know anything about" said Balmung. Tears began to fall down Sieg's eyes as he smiled and hugged Balmung's spirit. "Balmung…thank you! You showed me that I wasn't evil, that I was nice and friendly, I can't thank you enough. "Hehe, I know Sieg" said Balmung. Everyone looked at Sieg and Balmung and smiled at Sieg's gesture. But then all of a sudden the arachnids that attacked Spyro's crystal before appeared behind them. "Hey I enjoy these happy reunion moments like everyone else but don't you think we should change our attention to the crazy monsters that are about to eat us!" exclaimed Sparx. Hunter, Spyro, and Cynder turned around and began to fight the arachnids but the arachnids swarmed around the room and around the group. "There's too many!" exclaimed Spyro. "Sieg, let's combined one last time" said Balmung. "Yes, let us combine our powers" said Sieg. Balmung's spirit flew into Sieg's body. Sieg's body began to burst into flames and then Sieg jumped in the air spinned around and unleashed a powerful fire blast which destroyed all the arachnids that were in the area. "Wow" said Hunter. "Incredible" said Spyro. Sieg slowly fell to the ground as Balmung's spirit left his bodied and floated up to the heavens. "Goodbye, old friend" said Sieg as he watched Balmung's spirit float away. "Let's go back to the temple" Sieg continued as he looked at his friends. Sieg and his friends began to leave the ruin only to a fire off in the distance. "Hey isn't that from the same direction we came from…" said Hunter. "Oh no that fire is coming from the temple" said Cynder. "Oh no Ignitus!" cried Spyro. "Sarah!" cried Sieg as the group hurried back to the temple as fast as they could.


	18. Light falls

Chapter 18 – Light falls

Sieg, Spyro, Cynder, Hunter, and Sparx ran through the forest in a panic. Sieg was worried about Sarah, he couldn't protect her. It was just like that time when the evil dragon slayers killed her before. The group came upon the temple which was ablaze. "Sarah!" shouted Sieg as he rushed into the temple. Everyone followed behind them. "Ignitus!" shouted Spyro as he looked around frantically looking for him. "Over here young dragon" said Ignitus who was covered by stone blocks that had fallen on top of him. The other dragon elders were near Ignitus badly hurt but still able to move. "What happened?" asked Spyro. "Spyro…the dark master…he's here. We need to retreat…he's too powerful" said Ignitus. "Spyro this doesn't look good we need to get out of here" said Hunter. "Yeah, let's do the smart thing for once" said Sparx. Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril started to take off the stone blocks on top of Ignitus freeing him in the process. "Come on there is not much time left before the temple falls into ruins" said Terrador. The dragon elders, Hunter, Sparx, and Spyro quickly ran out of the temple. "Wait, where's Sieg, Sarah and Cynder!?" exclaimed Spyro. "They must still be in the temple" said Volteer. "We have to save them!" exclaimed Spyro as he ran back into the temple. "Spyro, wait…" said Ignitus. But Ignitus was only wasting his breath because Spyro had already re-entered the crumbling temple.

--

"Sarah!" screamed Sieg as he searched frantically for her. Sieg eventually came upon a balcony with the moon in view but fires surrounding him. "Sieg come on she's not here. She might have already escaped already" said Cynder coming up from behind Sieg. "No I can still feel that she's here" said Sieg as he turned around to face Cynder "I am not going to lose her again." "Sieg…" said Cynder but her sentence was stopped when a giant shadow that looked like a giant claw grabbed her. Cynder struggled to free herself. "Cynder!" cried Sieg. "Hahahahahahaha! So Sieg we meet again" said a dark voice from behind Sieg. Sieg quickly turned around to face his enemy but almost instantly he was shot to the ground by beams of light that trapped Sieg to the ground so he couldn't get up. "Who are you!?" exclaimed Sieg as he struggled to free himself. After Sieg said that a dark purple adult dragon came into view flying in the air holding Sarah while she was knocked out in his right upper claw and his left claw seemed to glow with dark energy. Sieg looked at the dragon with resentment. "You…" said Sieg. "Yes Sieg, I am the great and powerful Malefor but you may know me as the dark master" said the dark purple adult dragon. "Let Sarah and Cynder go!" exclaimed Sieg. "I am afraid I can't do that twilight slayer" said Malefor as the shadow claw holding Cynder came closer to him "You see I want to kill you but to do that I have to gain even more power then you and the only way to do that is to absorb the most powerful light and dark spirits in this world to create the ultimate twilight power!" exclaimed Malefor. "What!? Your going to absorb Sarah and Cynder!" exclaimed Sieg. "Yes but not only them but also the pawns that helped me bring my plan into action…your friends!" exclaimed Malefor as Skeith, Henry, and Tsurugi spirits came out of the ground near Sieg and started to float around Malefor in a circle while they were asleep.

"What!? But why!?" exclaimed Sieg. "Because I knew it would make you miserable" said Malefor. "You seem to know a lot about what I am afraid of losing so tell me how do you know me so much!?" exclaimed Sieg. "Hahahahaha, you mean you haven't figured it out yet Sieg" said Malefor. Sieg looked at Malefor confused. "My true name is Zather" said Malefor. "The leader of the dark slayers! But…how!" exclaimed Sieg. "Humph, since you are going to die anyway I might as well tell you just to see the look on your face as you die" said Malefor "After countless battles with you I began to discover pieces of a legend from some ruins near our base. It told of a purple dragon born every few generations that was told to hold magnificent power that could even overcome a dragon slayer. It could wield any element in the world and destroy its enemies in the past. But unfortunately humans feared it and smashed the purple dragon's egg whenever it came into existence. But then I began to wonder what would happen if a dragon slayers spirit was able to become a purple dragon, the power would be enormous! So I began to study how the rebirth as a dragon slayer works and I figured out a way to become a purple dragon. Do you know how Sieg?" asked Malefor. Sieg just looked up in silence. "Hahaha, I needed to be killed by an attack that used both light and darkness. If that were to occur my spirit would automatically be reborn as a purple dragon and the one who used the attack would be sent years farther then I was born" said Malefor.

"But there was still two problems with my plan" said Malefor the other dragon slayer including the ones under me could easily smash the egg and that you could just use your sword rather then a twilight attack so I had to do something to make sure both problems were resolved. I began to notice your dark form at that time Sieg, it may be dark but it also had bits of light with each of its attacks so it would still work. But I needed a way to get you into that form. So I waited for you to train with your twilight powers where you would be far away from everyone because if you were only a couple a miles away you could easily kill everyone with a single blast. But since you were so far away it opened the base up wide for attack." Sieg's eyes widened as he remembered the fire he came across during the memory Ovan gave him before he fought him. "I think you already know what happened after that since I gave that memory to Ovan before I made him attack you" said Malefor. "Even though your friends fought valiantly they still fell one by one. And after seeing everyone killed by me and the dark slayers your rage grew to unexpected heights and you killed every dark slayer you saw while you became dark Sieg. You ran up to my castle killed everyone that stood in the way which happened to be my whole army and then you fought me. But after you arrived I began to remember that you will still be able to stop me eventually with your powers so I would need to keep you busy for a while and eventually use you for my friends. So at the beginning of the fight I erased your memories and planted some memories that would cause you to search for me. You easily killed me right afterwards but you were also swallowed up by your own attack because your rage was overwhelming" said Malefor.

"After I was reborn into this pathetic world I began to master the elements and my powers grew higher then I ever expected but I needed to create my own twilight energy so I can take over this world. So I began to absorb anything that was light and dark but unfortunately the dragon elders took notice of my actions and exiled me. It was a mistake they would soon regret. I forged an army of apes and attacked the pathetic dragon elders with them when the earth began to crack open leaving a pit of despair that draws lost souls. I used it to absorb light and dark energies but I was too arrogant because the dragon elders defeated my army and sealed me inside that same pit with their power. But I could still command the fractions of my army that survived with a mental link and I was able to retrieve another dragon and control her to be under my rule. And that same dragon is Cynder" said Malefor. "What!?" exclaimed Sieg. "Oh yes, she was my perfect puppet and she was about to free me right before Spyro defeated her. Afterwards I found a new way to escape with Gaul and I trapped Spyro and Cynder in time while I was free to do havoc with the world. Then I noticed that your spirit energy returned all of a sudden along with your precious Sarah. So then I decided on the perfect plan so I can destroy you and your friends and absorb the spirits of Sarah and Cynder" said Malefor. "What are you saying?" asked Sieg. "I am saying all the hardships you had to overcome were meaningless I planned to awaken the memories that I wanted you to see so I could strengthen your dark side so you can serve under me. But I knew you would overcome your dark side eventually so I casted a spell on you which not only made you susceptible to what I was saying but it also followed you so I knew when and where you left from. So I told your friends to attack Balmung's tomb. I knew you would gain your memories back but it would be too late because I knew while you were regaining your memories you would be unable to move for a few hours. So I could easily attack the temple and draw you and your friends to me so I kill you as I saw you. And now Sieg…it's time to meet your doom" said Malefor as Sarah, Cynder, and Sieg's friends spirits were absorbed into Malefor's body. Cynder screamed as she was absorbed by Malefor.

Malefor burst with energy and his body began to glow gold. Sieg was stunned by the power Malefor now had. "Yes, with this power I will take over this world. Now die Sieg!" exclaimed Malefor as he shot a giant ball of twilight at Sieg. Sieg closed his eyes awaiting his death. But before the ball hit Sieg, Spyro came absorbed the light energy that held Sieg and quickly dragged him away from the temple as the giant ball of twilight crushed the temple. When Sieg and Spyro reached their friends they looked upon the ball of twilight that was still coming for them. "Oh no!" screamed Spyro. But before the ball of Twilight hit them light began to appear beneath them and then the group disappeared into light. Malefor looked at his destruction in anger and quickly rushed the vicinity of the temple but found no one in sight. "You can't run away forever Sieg! I will kill you!" exclaimed Malefor.


	19. One last battle

Chapter 19-One last battle

Sieg, Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, and the dragon elders appeared inside a large library with a giant hourglass in the middle of the room. It seemed like the temple but it wasn't. "Where are we?" asked Ignitus. "I think we are in the Chronicler's library but I don't know how we got here" said Spyro. "I can answer that" responded a voice from behind the group. The group turned around and saw the Chronicler standing before them. "Chronicler…it's an honor to meet you" said Ignitus as he and the other dragon elders bowed their heads in respect to him. "There is no need that here my friends please lift up your heads" said the Chronicler. The dragon elders did exactly as he asked. "I was watching Sieg ever since he left along with Spyro and Cynder too. After I saw Malefor about to kill all of you I decided to bring you all here with a spell I have learned over the years to keep you safe, for now anyway" said the Chronicler.

Sieg looked sad as the Chronicler was talking. "Sieg…I know that you are depressed about what happened but there is nothing we can do about it" said the Chronicler. "Wait, what happened? What happened to Cynder!?" exclaimed Spyro. "Spyro, Sarah and Cynder…" said the Chronicler. "Were absorbed by the dark master to increase his own power" said Sieg. "What!? That can't be!" exclaimed Spyro. "That's impossible no dragon can be able to do that" said Cyril. "Normally that rule would apply to every single dragon in the world but the dark master is different. He is a reincarnation of a dragon slayer who's spirit is fused with his devilish sword" said Sieg. "What!? But how can that be?" asked Volteer. "Me and Malefor are hated enemies. His true name is Zather, the leader of the dark slayers" said Sieg. Everyone gasped except for Sieg and the Chronicler.

"I always thought the dark master was evil but never would I believe he would be like Sieg" said Terrador. "What can we do?" asked Ignitus in a depressed tone. "We have to save Sarah and Cynder!" exclaimed Spyro. "Spyro that's crazy!" exclaimed Terrador. "But I have to try even if no one helps me I have to save Cynder!" exclaimed Spyro. "I have to agree with Terrador on this Spyro, since Malefor now has the element of twilight there is nothing we can do" said the Chronicler. "But what about Cynder, what about Sarah!?" exclaimed Spyro as he turned his head toward Sieg "Sieg please you got to say something. You have loved Sarah all your life and just met her again after many years of being away from each other. Are you just going to let her be taken away again!?" exclaimed Spyro. "Spyro it's impossible…" Sieg started as Spyro began to feel depressed "…to go by yourself that's why I will go with you too." Spyro's spirits were lifted again as the dragon elders began to feel concerned.

"You can't do this Sieg the dark master is too powerful now not even you can take him down" said Terrador. Sieg looked at Terrador with an angry look. "I can't stand all of you anymore saying that we've lost to the dark master" said Sieg. The dragon elders were surprised by his remark. "He may have the powers of light and darkness at his disposal but he cannot create the power of twilight" said Sieg. "How do you know Sieg?" asked Ignitus. "Malefor didn't transform into a dragon slayer when he used that attack on us earlier. If he really had twilight energy, the energy would have changed his form to that of a dragon slayer" said Sieg. "That's right that's how Sieg changes between his dragon and dragon slayer forms" said Hunter. "But that changes the fact that the attack was very powerful you probably wouldn't have survived if I have not brought you here" said the Chronicler. "Your probably right but true twilight can overcome anything even powers like that. And I possess it" said Sieg. "True twilight?" asked Spyro. "You know it's the thing that has…this power…and…yeah what is it?" asked Sparx. "It is a power that only I can use. You probably have not seen me use it yet but I do possess it. I used it to drive Chitina away. But even that was only a little bit of the power I can do with it" explained Sieg. "So why haven't you used it for all the other battles?" asked Spyro. "Because I was afraid the power was going to corrupt me like my darkness did" said Sieg.

"So you can beat the dark master with this power?" asked the Chronicler. "Yes, I can" said Sieg. "And I will go no matter what. I can help too!" exclaimed Spyro "I somehow knew you were going to go even if the dangers were impossible" said the Chronicler. "Huh?" said Sieg. "Wait weren't you like anti-death trip a moment ago" said Sparx. "Yes, but I wanted to see if Sieg and Spyro understood the dangers in their mission" said the Chronicler "Here Sieg, catch." The Chronicler threw Sieg a red medallion similar to the one he gave to Hunter to reawaken Spyro. Sieg caught it in his hands and examined it for a minute. "It looks like an unsealing medallion like before" said Sieg. "But this one will allow you to stay in your dragon slayer form for as long as you like but it will only last for a limited amount of time" said the Chronicler. "Thank you" said Sieg as he placed the medallion on his right hand. The medallion began to glow and it sank into Sieg's hand leaving a symbol of some sort on his hand. "I'll open a portal to the dark master's castle" said the Chronicler as a portal appeared in front of him. "Come on Spyro let's go" said Sieg. Spyro and Sieg were running towards the portal as Sparx and Hunter began to follow them. "Hey you aren't leaving behind are ya" said Sparx. "You know I will be able to help you guys right" said Hunter. "Come on, let's do this together" said Sieg as he, Spyro, Hunter, and Sparx stepped through the portal.

The portal closed behind the group. "Good luck, and may the ancestors protect all of you" said Ignitus.


	20. Darkness never sleeps

Chapter 20-Darkness never sleeps

A portal opened on top of a large hill which was in a dark wasteland. A thunderstorm roared across the land illuminating a dark castle that was colored black. The castle had deformed towers protruding from its walls and on top of the castle was a blue circle that hovered over the castle in a circular potion. Sieg, Spyro, Hunter, and Sparx emerged from the portal. "Is this the dark master's castle?" asked Spyro as he was staring at the demon's castle. "Well seeing that it has a blue circle hovering over the castle and that the shape of the castle scares I have come to the conclusion that YES IT'S THE DARK MASTERS CASTLE!" yelled Sparx. "Shut up Sparx we are deep in the enemy's territory and if I remember Zather well he wouldn't let us get anywhere near him" said Sieg in a whisper. Once Sieg had said that lighting had illuminated the wasteland and what everyone saw had surprised them. It was an army of creatures that covered the wasteland all the way to the castle that was made many different demons. One type was of arachnids which the group had faced before. Another was a group of hovering machine monsters that had a glowing green aura around them; they held a giant scimitar which they easily held in one hand. Another was a group of sword wielding demons. They were about the size of humans, wore black cloaks that covered their faces and there swords gleamed like black onyx. And finally there were giant ravens that flew overhead waiting to pounce on their pray. Their glowing red eyes stared deeply into the groups. Then all of a sudden a flock of ravens swoop down at Sieg and the group. Hunter fired an arrow at one dropping it from the sky but more ravens still came after Sieg and Spyro. "Spyro, let's charge these birds up" said Sieg as he took out his sword in a flash of black and white light "You know what I'm saying." "Oh yeah I do" said Spyro as he used his lighting breath to charge up Sieg's sword with lighting. Lighting traveled throughout Sieg's body causing his hair to rise. Sieg waited for the ravens to get close to his position and then when the ravens were only a few feet away Sieg slashed his sword through the air causing a massive yellow shockwave made of lighting to cut down every raven from the sky.

"That takes care of are aerial problem how about we cut ourselves a path into the dark master's castle now" said Sieg "It won't be easy though we are going to have to hurry to the castle gates before we become over powered by their numbers." "I think we can handle it" said Spyro. "Yeah, you count on me" said Hunter. "Well I will just be watching from way behind you guys so good luck with all the fighting" said Sparx. The group dropped down the hill sliding down its edges. As a sword wielding demon was about to slice Sieg as he came down the cliff Sieg jump over him, turned around and stabbed him straight through with his sword before continuing his rush for the castle gates. Hunter was shooting arrows everywhere as he jumped off the hill following Sieg taking down any demons in his way. Spyro used his earth breath to push back all the demons that were in front of him as he exited from the hill.

Sieg, Spyro, Hunter, and Sparx regrouped in the middle of the chaos. "Follow me!" yelled Sieg. Sieg sliced through demons with his sword, traveling as fast he could to the castle's gates while Hunter, Spyro, and Sparx followed behind them. Hunter continued to fire arrows at any demons that were in front of Sieg while Spyro used his earth breath and fire breath to push back any demons that were coming along there left and right flanks.

Sieg saw the drawbridge of the castle in his sights but as he was about to reach it the drawbridge had been raised and the castle gates locked. "No way! This can't be!" yelled Sieg. "This isn't good" said Hunter as he looked around him to see demons slowly approaching around him and the rest of the group. "Sieg what do we do now?" asked Spyro. "You die!" said a figure from a top the castle's front wall. The figure jumped down in front of the dark army slowly approaching the group. The figure turned out to be Chitina. "Well Sieg how does it feel now to finally lose. It makes your blood boil doesn't it" said Chitina. "Not exactly it feels more like a rush to me" said Sieg as he slowly turned around to face Chitina, his scarf was waiving in the wind that was coming toward the group. "A rush huh, that's very different for someone who is about to die" said Chitina. "I wouldn't count me out just yet because you see now that my true blade has awakened and my memories are back I always create a little back up plan" said Sieg with a smile as he raised his sword to his face with the edges facing away from Chitina. A black and white fire burned across the path that Sieg and his friends just created. "Die" said Sieg as he quickly turned his blade with the edges facing towards Chitina and then all of the sudden the fire spread across the wasteland burning all of the demons within it. The fire completely avoided the group and Chitina though. "No!" screamed Chitina as she faced her crumbling army. The fire began to die off only leaving dead bodies and empty suits of armors.

"Like the new trick I learned it's called the divine blaze" said Sieg. "You…you….you are going to pay for this! I will not be defeated again by the likes of you!" screamed Chitina as she turned around to face the group took out her sword and stabbed her self with her own sword; her head look downward. "Oh good the crazy woman just killed herself let's move on with this suicide mission" said Sparx. "Was she really that crazy?" asked Hunter. "No she wasn't" said Sieg "This battle isn't over yet." As Sieg said this Chitina raised her head in a quick motion with a demon like snarl. Her body was growing scales as the event was taking place. Spyro jumped at Chitina's new look. "What the heck is going on?" said Spyro. "Hahaha! It's just like my master told me" said Chitina as she watched her hand turn into a claw. "Whoa, she certainly woke up on the wrong side of the bed" said Sparx. "What's happening to her?" asked Spyro. "She's transforming herself into a breed that is half dragon slayer and half dragon. It can only be done by thrusting yourself with your own sword so your spirit can fuse with all the dragon spirits you slain. And the more dragons you slain, the more dragon like and the more powerful you become. This technique was used by the dark slayers as a last resort to slay their enemies" explained Sieg. "So if it increased their powers why the dark slayers did only used it as a last resort?" asked Spyro as Chitina was beginning to grow a snout and a tail. "Since a dragon slayer uses the technique by thrusting their sword through themselves they end up killing their original body that is why they become more dragon like but it comes with a price, they get no second chance at life, their spirit becomes nothing" said Sieg. "It is only a small price to pay for this power!" said Chitina in her new form. Chitina was now a black dragon with shadow like wings that glowed with dark power. Chitina still stood up on two legs and was still able to wield her sword in her right hand. "It is all over now Sieg" said Chitina. "I don't think so Chitina" said Sieg as he, Spyro, and Hunter readied themselves. "Hahahaha, do you have any idea how powerful I am?" asked Chitina. Sieg only gave her an awkward look. "I will give you a clue I have killed over thirty thousand dragons" said Chitina as power swept over the wasteland causing dust to fly around the area. Sieg, Spyro, and Hunter covered their eyes to block the dust.

As the dust cleared Chitina had disappeared from the groups view. "Where did she go!?" yelled Sieg. "Looking for me" said Chitina from behind the group. Chitina slashed at Sieg right afterwards. Everyone but Sieg quickly got out of the way. Sieg quickly blocked the slash with his sword. "I don't get it why didn't my blade cause an explosion yet?" asked Chitina. "Because the element of my blade has changed it is no longer light or dark it's twilight!" exclaimed Sieg. Sieg and Chitina broke off from the clash. Hunter then shot a couple of arrows at Chitina from afar. Chitina noticed the arrows coming and quickly dodged the volley by teleporting right behind Hunter. "Hunter look out!" screamed Spyro. Hunter quickly turned around only to find Chitina's blade coming down on him. Sieg quickly threw sword in boomerang like manner that blocked Chitina's blade. Sieg rushed up to his blade in seconds, grabbed it in midair, and attacked Chitina, pushing her away from Hunter. "Whoa, this guy is getting good" said Sparx. "I'm not finished yet" said Chitina.

Chitina teleported behind Sieg and tried to slash at him. Sieg quickly dodged her attack but Chitina teleported behind him again. Sieg continued to dodge her attacks until he finally blocked Chitina's attack because he knew that he wasn't going to be able to dodge forever. "What's wrong Sieg? Getting tired?" asked Chitina. "Nope I just wanted to hold you so you wouldn't dodge this next attack. Now Spyro!" yelled Sieg. Spyro used his ice breath to freeze Chitina in her tracks and then followed up the attack by using his earth breath to send Spyro into the air. Hunter then fired a volley of arrows at Chitina which hit her upon contact. And before Chitina fell to the ground, Sieg slammed her into the ground making a large crater upon contact.

Chitina slowly got up from the attack. "This isn't over I…can't…LOSE!" screamed Chitina as she created a blast that blasted the group away in separate directions. "Your not the best dragon slayer Sieg, I AM!" screamed Chitina as she rushed at Sieg's fallen body. Sieg quickly got up and barely dodged Chitina's attack. Sieg then slashed at Chitina. Chitina blocked his attack and began to counterattack. Sieg and Chitina traded off attacks, not hitting each other.

--

Hunter, Sparx, and Spyro began to slowly get up. They saw the battle between Sieg and Chitina. "Sieg!" they all shouted but they were too far away to help Sieg. Not even Hunter's arrows would be able to reach him because of the rising winds which would drive his arrows away from their target.

--

Chitina and Sieg clashed again with sparks from their swords flying in the air. "Why do you resist my master's rule? Why can't you just accept it!?" asked Chitina. "Because he has my friends and nothing will stop me from bringing them back!" exclaimed Sieg as he pushed Chitina away and then followed up by shooting balls of light at her from his left hand. The balls of light were black and white colored. Sieg then rushed at Chitina and was about to slash her when Chitina quickly blocked his attack even though she was still dazed by his attack. "Nice try" said Chitina. Chitina then shot a wave of red energy at Sieg the energy pushed Sieg back farther then any other attack Chitina had used on him before. Sieg began to recover from the attack but all of a sudden Chitina appeared behind him in a flash and grabbed Sieg from behind while smiling maliciously. Chitina then flew high into the air, so high that she was inside a cloud. Chitina then threw Sieg downward really hard while also throwing waves of red energy down on him which sped Sieg up even faster while also hurting him in the process. Sieg screamed the pain. Chitina then finished her attack by flying straight down at Sieg and right before Sieg it the ground Chitina punched Sieg. The impact caused a force so powerful that even Spyro and Hunter could feel it. The attack had made a large crater from where Sieg landed. Chitina laughed at Sieg's defeat.

--

"We got to help him!" exclaimed Spyro. "Yeah" said Hunter as he and Spyro ran towards Sieg and Chitina. "You know maybe we shouldn't just run head first at the lady who can kill us just by touching us!" exclaimed Sparx who eventually followed Spyro and Hunter.

--

Chitina continued to laugh at Sieg's collapsed body. "Who's the best dragon slayer now Sieg!?" exclaimed Chitina. "I am" responded Sieg as he slowly got up while glowing white. "What!? But how!?" exclaimed Chitina. "Before you attacked me with that attack of yours I had increased my light powers so they could surround and heal my body. But unfortunately it wasted a little bit of my energy but it still saved my life. This battle isn't over yet" said Sieg as he rushed at Chitina again. Chitina blocked his attack again and tried to hit him with a red energy blast but Sieg quickly jumped over Chitina and slashed her in the back. Chitina became angry and quickly turned around and began to attack Sieg widely with her sword. Sieg blocked every one of her attacks and then clashed with Chitina's blade. Chitina was in such a rage that she didn't even bother to try and attack Sieg with one of her red energy blasts. "Do you know what's different between you and me?" asked Sieg. "What!?" said Chitina in an angry voice. "Your power relies on the dragons you killed while mine relies on my own power" said Chitina. "Ha ha ha so what you're saying is that I have more power than you?" laughed Chitina. "Actually it's the total opposite of what you said because what your master failed to mention to you about combining your spirit with the dragons that you kill is that when you do it you become more powerful but at the cost of weakening your own spirit and since your blade is created from your spirit…" said Sieg as Chitina's blade began to crack under the pressure of Sieg's clash. Chitina was stunned by her cracking blade. "My spirit can break yours!" yelled Sieg as he broke from the clash and slashed at Chitina's blade which caused it to shatter in a hundred pieces.

"NO! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! DIE SIEG!" screamed Chitina in a demonic voice as she swiped widely at Sieg with her claws. Sieg dodged her attacks calmly not even breaking a sweat. "JUST DIE ALREADY!" screamed Chitina. All of a sudden an arrow pierced Chitina's side causing her to heave over. Spyro, Hunter, and Sparx had managed to reach Sieg. Spyro used his lighting breath to zap Chitina with a thousand volts of lighting causing Chitina to black out for a couple of seconds as she fell to the ground on her knees. As Chitina came to she saw Sieg with his left arm pointed straight at her. "Shadow…blast" said Sieg calmly as a giant burst of shadow energy engulfed Chitina's body. Chitina screamed in agony as she was engulfed by the power. When the blast ceased nothing was left of Chitina, the blade shards from her blade began to disappear in little glimmers of light.

"Well that was a little overkill don't you think?" asked Hunter. "Sorry but it needed to be done I used up some of my light energy to heal myself so to restore the balance between my two energies I had to use some of the energy from the opposite element. If I didn't do that I wouldn't be able to use the true twilight" said Sieg. "Well that's all right and dandy but how do you suppose me get inside genius" said Sparx. But as soon as Sparx said that the gate of the castle opened and the drawbridge lowered. "Wow! I guess that crazy girl was like a living key or something" said Sparx. "I don't think so Sparx I have a very bad feeling about this" said Spyro. "Either way we are still going in. Come on!" exclaimed Sieg as he ran ahead. The rest of the group followed behind him.

The group entered the castle. The castle was dark and spooky, void of no life or existence. All of a sudden Sieg heard a small click coming from Hunter's location. "Hunter look out!" screamed Sieg. A trap door opened up from beneath Hunter causing Hunter to fall into it. The trap door closed just as fast as it appeared. "We won't be hearing from that kitty anytime soon" said a shadow. "Malafor or should I say Zather, I know it's you! What have you done with Hunter!?" yelled Sieg. Malafor crept out of the shadows like a ghost. "Oh he's fine don't worry, I gave him a front row seat to watch you all die, right outside the castle" said Malafor. "We want our friends back now Malafor, give them back now Malafor!" yelled Spyro. "Oh I am afraid I can't do that young dragon. You see there is one last spirit I want to absorb before I conquer this world. Do you know whose it is?" asked Malafor. Spyro shook his head as Sieg looked at Malafor and took out his sword in a flash of light. "Your spirit Sieg!" exclaimed Malafor.


	21. Zather, the lord of chaos

Chapter 21- Zather, the lord of chaos

"So it's my spirit you huh? Well come and get it!" exclaimed Sieg as he rushed at Malafor. Malafor grabbed Sieg as he was coming near him and threw him up through the roof of the castle making him land on the blue circle which turned out to be a platform. "Sieg!" cried Spyro as he flew up to his position. Malafor chased after Spyro with intense speed and Spyro just barely reached the platform before Malafor burst through the roof of his castle. Malafor began hovering a few feet above the platform. The platform began to rise higher above the castle until Spyro and Sieg couldn't even see the ground anymore. "Do you like this Sieg? It is my ritual circle which will channel my power across the world causing everyone to be corrupted by it and obey every command that I make" said Malafor. "You monster! I will make sure that never happens!" exclaimed Sieg. "You won't have a choice once I absorb your spirit. The power of your spirit shall complete the ritual and send my power across this pathetic world. And the only way for you to stop me is to kill me" said Malafor. "Easier said then done" said Sieg. "Yeah!" exclaimed Spyro. "Are you sure?" asked Malafor as he began channeling electricity in his right claw and then sending lighting shockwaves at Sieg and Spyro. Sieg easily cut through the lighting with his sword. "Yeah, I think we can" said Sieg. Malafor began to chuckle. "That was amusing but this battle is only beginning and I still haven't used one percent of my power yet. "What!?" exclaimed Sieg. Malafor began to glow red and green. "You haven't seen anything yet" said Malafor as his power burst out in the form of fire and boulders. Sieg and Spyro took a direct hit from the attack and fell to the ground.

"You have not even seen the true height of my power!" exclaimed Malafor. "We…will…not…give up!" exclaimed Sieg as he and Spyro slowly recovered from the attack. "Pathetic fools, your objective is pointless, just give up and die!" exclaimed Malafor. "I will never give up to you Zather. My power shall overcome yours" said Sieg. Spyro tried to freeze Malafor with his ice breath but Malafor quickly dispersed Spyro's attack by using fire breath. But while Malafor was busy melting away Spyro's attack, Sieg came up behind Malafor, jumped up, and stabbed Malafor in his torso. Malafor screamed at the attack and rolled his body to knock Sieg off. Sieg fell calmly on the platform and rushed at Malafor again. Malafor used his earth breath to send Sieg flying backwards but Spyro managed to slip through the attack and let loose the power of his earth breath and electricity breath. Malafor growled at the pain from Spyro's attack and then flew up and flew straight down on to the platform. When he landed on the platform dark energy raced upwards sending Sieg and Spyro flying. While Sieg and Spyro were still in the air Malafor quickly flew upwards and slammed them into the platform. The platform glowed brightly from the impact but didn't break. Malafor began to pummel the platform with light and dark energy. Sieg slowly recovered before the energies were about to hit him and Spyro. "Twilight shield!" exclaimed Sieg as he summoned a twilight shield to block Malafor's attack. The light and dark energies disintegrated when they made contact with the shield.

Spyro slowly recovered from the attack and began to rush at Malafor again but Sieg stopped him. "Ha ha ha, yes Spyro come and rush at me again I'm sure eventually you will defeat me" said Malafor sarcastically. "Spyro we can't rushing in on him we need some sort of strategy. If we keep rushing in he will eventually exhaust all are powers" said Sieg. "Then what do you suppose we do?" asked Spyro. "A little hit and run tactics" said Sieg "Just follow my lead." Sieg rushed at Malafor, jumped up and slashed his head and then kicked off him and landed back on the platform quite a distance away from Malafor. "How dare you hit me and then run away! Come back here!" exclaimed Malafor as he flew at Sieg at great speeds. Malafor was about to attack Sieg with his claw when Spyro shot his fire breath at Malafor, stunning Malafor for a few seconds. Sieg used that few seconds to slash at Malafor three times and then quickly jump over him and got far away from him. "I'll kill you dragon!" exclaimed Malafor as he rushed at Spyro. "Twilight blast!" exclaimed Sieg as he shot a blast of black and white energy at Malafor who wasn't anywhere near Spyro. Malafor screamed at the intensity of the attack and then laid motionless on the platform for a few seconds and then slowly recovered. "I see what your doing Sieg and it won't work because I can hit you both at the same time!" exclaimed Malafor as he pointed one of his claws at Spyro and the other claw at Sieg. "Take this!" exclaimed Malafor as he shot dark energy out of the claw that was pointed at Spyro and light energy out of the claw that was pointed at Sieg. Sieg managed to block the attack with his sword but Spyro had to suffer through the pain of the attack and he screamed out from that pain. The attack began to dim on both Sieg and Spyro. "Spyro are you okay!?" yelled Sieg. "I'm…fine" said Spyro as he slowly got up. Spyro had many scratches and bruises all over his body. "I don't think so" said Malafor as he pointed both his claws at Spyro and shot dark energy at Spyro again. Spyro waited to embrace the pain again but Sieg quickly got in front of Spyro and block the attack with his sword.

Sieg struggled with to withstand the attack as his sword began to glow a bright gold and soon dropped down on to his knee from the intensity of it. "Hahaha, you finally bow down to me Sieg, how smart of you to accept me as your ruler" said Malafor. Sieg looked at Malafor with resentment and quickly got back on both of his feet. "Your determination impress' me Sieg. Does it come from protecting your purple friend or does it come from your bitter hatred of me?" asked Malafor. "It's neither one of those" said Sieg as Sieg's shadow appeared behind Malafor and held Malafor in place which stopped his attack in the process. "How…how did you get behind me" said Malafor. "Me and Sieg can talk to each other telepathically so you didn't know what his plan was and you didn't even know that I was awaiting you here as soon as the battle began" said Sieg's shadow. "What!?" exclaimed Malafor. "That's right" said Sieg "It's not my bitter hatred or you trying to kill Spyro that drives me. My drive comes from the determination to protect my friends!" exclaimed Sieg as his blade grew brighter then before. "Ooooo Sieg just absorbed your attack dude" said Sieg's shadow. "Impossible!" exclaimed Malafor. "Nothing is impossible for me Zather because I am the twilight slayer!" exclaimed Sieg as he slammed his sword into the ground causing a giant wave of dark energy to rush at Malafor. But Malafor quickly broke free from Sieg's shadow's grip and flew away from the wave to avoid it leaving Sieg's shadow to take the whole blow. Sieg's shadow burst into tiny bits of darkness when the attack hit him. "Hahaha your shadow has been defeated Sieg" said Malafor. "Oh really" said Sieg. The tiny bits of darkness Sieg's shadow burst into began to regroup and reform itself into Sieg's shadow. "What!?" exclaimed Malafor. "Sorry Zather, but as long as Sieg is alive I cannot die" said Sieg's shadow. "Grrrrr" said Malafor. Sieg looked at Spyro. "Spyro are you okay?" asked Sieg. "I can barely move but I'm fine" said Spyro as slowly got back on his feet. "That's good because I have one more plan that will finally destroy the dark master once and for all" said Sieg. "But I can't move; how will I be able to help you?" asked Spyro. "Don't worry you won't have to move, we just need an opening. You know what I'm thinking?" asked Sieg. Spyro paused for a second then smiled at what Sieg was talking about. "Yeah, I think I do" said Spyro. "What are you two whispering about!?" exclaimed Malafor as he shot light and lighting from his claws. Sieg's shadow quickly blocked every one of Malafor's shots. "Would you two hurry it up I won't be able to hold him back forever by myself" said Sieg's shadow. "Then let's do it" said Sieg as he took up a defensive position with his shadow. Spyro stood behind them so he wouldn't get hit by Malafor's attacks.

"So you two are trying to defend the weakened dragon. How noble of you" said Malafor as he fired beams of fire and darkness at Sieg and his shadow from his claws. Sieg and his shadow reflected the beams of Malafor's attacks away from them as they jumped towards him. "Malafor kept shooting beams of fire and darkness at Sieg and his shadow even though the beams were being deflected by their blades. When Sieg and his shadow got close enough to Malafor, Malafor used his ice breath to freeze Sieg and his shadow in midair. The power of the ice breath was so powerful that the ice became an ice mountain connecting Sieg and his shadow to the platform. "Now you two shall feel my wrath!" exclaimed Malafor as he prepared himself to use his fire breath on Sieg and his shadow from a close distance. Spyro looked at the frozen Sieg and his shadow and began to position himself correctly. "I hope this works" said Spyro as he shot a fire ball from his mouth which traveled to the top of the ice mountain and melted away most of the ice that encased Sieg and his Shadow. Sieg and his shadow regained consciousness and notice Malafor about to hit them with his fire breath. Sieg and his shadow regained enough strength to break free from the ice and jump out of Malafor's range. Malafor's attack missed Sieg and his shadow and Malafor growled at his failure. You'll pay for that dragon as Malafor summoned boulders from the earth far below the battle and threw them at Spyro. Spyro flinched at the rocks but Sieg quickly came to the aid of Spyro and slashed away all the boulders. "Shadow, trap him now!" yelled Sieg. Sieg's shadow threw dark strings at Malafor's limbs which immobilized Malafor. "What are you doing!?" exclaimed Malafor. "Just a little improvement from my grab before; I have full control over your body and I am far away from you so you will have some trouble hitting me" said Sieg's shadow.

"Ready Spyro?" asked Sieg. Spyro nodded. "Let's stretch you out a bit so you can't defend against our attack" said Sieg's shadow. Sieg's shadow, like a puppeteer, stretched out Malafor's limbs so he was totally defenseless. Malafor struggled against the shadow strings and roared at his frustration. Sieg held Spyro up by one hand and threw him towards Malafor. When Spyro got close to Malafor Spyro began to summon all of his elemental powers. Boulders, flames, electricity bolts, and ice shards circled around his body. "Don't do it!" exclaimed Malafor. Spyro unleashed all of his powers at Malafor at once. Malafor was pummeled by everything that Spyro had conjured up and more. Malafor was covered by almost every element imaginable. And at the end of the attack Spyro unleashed an explosion so powerful that it broke the shadow strings that Sieg's shadow was holding Malafor with. Malafor and Spyro began to fall to the platform below. Sieg's shadow quickly caught Spyro in midair before he hit the platform. "I got ya" said Sieg's shadow. Malafor landed hard on the platform, laying down in exhaustion. Sieg walked up to Malafor slowly as Sieg's shadow put Spyro down on the platform.

Sieg walked up to Malafor's neck and raised his sword toward his neck. "Your spread of darkness ends here Zather!" exclaimed Sieg. "Is it…really?" said Malafor as he laughed. "What's so funny!?" exclaimed Sieg. "I still…have your friends…fused with my…spirit fool! If you…kill me now…your friends…will die along…with me. So go ahead and…kill me" said Malafor. "I will!" exclaimed Sieg as he raised his blade and slashed through the air hard. Malafor closed his eyes waiting for the impact but felt nothing. Malafor re-opened his eyes to find Sieg holding his sword above Malafor's neck. "Heh heh you can't…kill me can't…you?" said Malafor. Sieg growled at his remark. "Too bad I can still kill you!" exclaimed Malafor as he quickly got back on his feet and punched Sieg across the platform. Sieg's shadow caught Sieg and re-fused with him. "What happened?" asked Spyro. "He still has are friends spirits within him if I kill him I will also kill are friends" said Sieg. "Then how are we suppose to kill him without hurting our friends?" asked Spyro. "You won't have to worry about that anymore little dragon" said Malafor "Because I now have fully absorbed your friends powers and I have no need for them." Malafor shot beams of light out of his body which turned into Sarah, Cynder, along with a young blue dragon about Spyro's age, a young yellow dragon about Spyro's age, and a young green dragon around Spyro's age. All of the dragons were asleep on the platform. Sieg realized that the other three dragons were his friends transformed into dragons. Malafor began glow a bright purple color and then his power burst across the area pushing away everything near him. When his burst dimmed Malafor now wore a whitish armor which covered his entire body.

"This power!" exclaimed Malafor "Is unbelievable! So this is the power of twilight!" Malafor began to laugh hysterically. "I should see how powerful I truly am now" said Malafor. Malafor flew over the land and prepared to use his twilight breath. Then he unleashed it on the ground below, causing everything that was 5 miles away from him to be destroyed in a blast of energy. Malafor began to laugh again at his new found power.

"Sieg, what are we going to do now? He is much more powerful then either one of us!" exclaimed Spyro. Sieg looked at Malafor with a serious look on his face. "Sieg?" asked Spyro. "Spyro…remember when I said when I use my twilight powers to its fullest extent I will die?" asked Sieg. "Yeah, but why is that…wait, no, you don't mean…!" exclaimed Spyro. "Yes Spyro I do, it's finally time for me to bring peace to this world…by killing myself in the process" said Sieg.


	22. The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Note: This is not the ending I still have one more chapter to make before I'm done. Anyway I tried to make this chapter longer but since it was inspired by a song I created it based on that song. Well anyway I hope you will enjoy these last few chapters.**

--

Chapter 22-The Ultimate Sacrifice

"You can't do this! I won't let you!" exclaimed Spyro as he gripped on to Sieg's leg "Please don't do this to yourself! There must be another way!" "I'm sorry…" said Sieg as he punched Spyro with his bare knuckle, knocking him out cold "…but this is something I have to do alone." Sieg looked at Sarah's body. "I'm sorry Sarah but I have to leave you. I hope you will forgive" said Sieg as he looked away from her and stared at Malafor who was flying back on to the platform. "Hahahahaha, Sieg, how do you expect to beat me now when I have this power" said Malafor. Sieg only smirked as energy swirled around him. The energy glowed brighter and its force made a powerful wind erupt in Malafor's face. Malafor faced the erupting wind with no fear and smirked at Sieg's power. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Sieg as his power burst into a giant white flame. When the flame dimmed Sieg was now wearing a white armor. The armor covered his entire body like Malafor's but it was different in a few ways. Sieg now wore a head band which had a golden oval gem in the middle of it which covered his forehead. His scarf had disappeared and was replaced by red wings created from Sieg's energy. Sieg's whole body glowed with energy and his sword had been transformed into a giant white sword which glowed with the same energy. Sieg was hovering in the air after his transformation. "So you plan on killing me with that power, how pathetic, you don't even come close to my power" said Malafor. "You will be surprised with what I can do with this power Zather" said Sieg as he flew up into the sky.

Malafor followed Sieg to the sky and tried blasting him with twilight shots which he shot from his claws. Sieg blocked each one of Malafor's shots without even moving it was like he didn't even try. Malafor got angry and rushed up to Sieg and slammed him downward with his claw. Sieg fell for a little while but regained his balance and rushed at Malafor and slashed him upwards. Malafor regained his balance and shot sonic waves at Sieg by creating a gust with his wings. Sieg dodged the attacks with quick aerial maneuvers and then rushed at Malafor again. Sieg appeared in front of Malafor in an instant as he blasted him away with a twilight blast. "Why you…what makes you resist me so much" said Malafor. Sieg remained silent as he hovered in the air. "Answer me!" exclaimed Malafor. "My only reason is to protect my friends from you" said Sieg. "To protect your friends!? Ha, you must be joking!" "Watch what you say I am already winning this battle because of that reason!" exclaimed Sieg. "You may be right now but I am only playing with you. Just wait and see what I can truly do!" exclaimed Malafor as he blasted Sieg with his own form of a twilight blast.

Sieg rebalanced himself but as soon as he did he saw Malafor coming straight at him ready to slash him with his claw. Sieg blocked the attack with his sword and he and Malafor clashed for a few seconds. But Malafor managed to break Sieg's block and Sieg flew backwards. After rebalancing himself again he found himself miles away from Malafor. Sieg began to summon more energy from within him. His power burst out again and his energy wings grew to even greater lengths. Sieg flew quickly at Malafor and appeared in front of him in only a couple of seconds. Sieg slashed at Malafor a couple of times and then sent Malafor flying with his final sword slash. As Malafor flew through the air Sieg rushed at him and slashed at Malafor so hard that it created a white energy shockwave in a form of a slash. Malafor recovered during the attack and avoided a majority of the attack and flew at Sieg again. Malafor got close to Sieg and grasped him with both of his claws. "Now I will make sure that you will never bother me again" said Malafor as he began to crush Sieg within his hands. After Malafor thought he crunched him enough he threw Sieg downward and used his powerful twilight breath which exploded on Sieg as Sieg's body fell to the abyss below. "Hahahahaha, did you really think you could beat me Sieg, now allow your spirit to come to me!" exclaimed Malafor. Malafor opened up his arms as he awaited Sieg's spirit to absorb into his body. But Sieg came back up from the abyss and slashed at Malafor about a thousand times. He then grabbed him by his neck swirled him around in midair and threw him. But before Malafor could recover from Sieg's attack Sieg fired another twilight blast at him which hit Malafor so hard that it started to burn away some of his tail and torso armor.

"That attack wasn't bad Malafor, one more of those and I don't think I would survive" said Sieg. "As you wish" said Malafor as he prepared another one of his twilight breaths to fire at Sieg but before he got a chance to fire it Sieg came up to him and slashed at Malafor again. "But before you even get a chance to I will defeat you first. I don't have much time left I have to end this quickly!" exclaimed Sieg as he continued to attack Malafor with all of his power. Each one of his strikes ripped parts of Malafor's armor clean off his body until finally Malafor was only left with a quarter of his armor left on him. Sieg slashed him away. Malafor regained his balance. "I don't get it why is my armor ripping off while your armor still shines like it's brand new!" exclaimed Malafor. "Because my power is pure Zather, while yours was created by artificial means you don't own the true power of twilight" said Sieg calmly. "Why you…I will show you the true power of twilight as Malafor rushed up to Sieg with his right claw glowing with energy. Then Malafor punched Sieg so hard that it cracked armor a bit and weakened one of his wings. Malafor began to laugh. "You talk about the true power of twilight but your armor still cracks, your more like me then you know" said Malafor as Sieg floated helplessly in the air. "Twilight is only dark and light mixed together! It nothing more than that!" exclaimed Malafor as he began to laugh again.

As Sieg heard Malafor laugh he also heard a voice in his head. "_Then master your power, do not fear your darkness, let your feelings intertwine with your light, let it become twilight and use its power to save everyone around you_" said Ovan's voice from within Sieg's head. "_My feelings…that's what truly powers twilight_!" thought Sieg.

Sieg recovered himself and clenched his right which held his sword because the attack severely damaged him. "Hm, what's this? You're still not giving up even though you can barely move. How pathetic" said Malafor. "You don't understand Zather; I have lost everything because of you. My home, my world, and you killed everyone important to me at least once. I had lost everything. I lost all meaning in my existence. But now that I find my friends still alive in this world I have found my true meaning in this world" said Sieg. "And what's that?" asked Malafor. "To stop anyone from hurting them ever again!" yelled Sieg as he raised his sword into the air despite the pain he felt in his arm. His sword began to glow with a cold blue fire which then erupted into a bright light.

"You fool do you really think that philosophy will defeat me!? I will kill you right hear and now!" exclaimed Malafor. "Goodbye Sarah" whispered Sieg as began to rush at Malafor who was at least 5 miles away.

Sarah, Cynder, Spyro, and Sieg's friends began to wake up and all look into the sky to see Sieg flying towards Malafor. "No Sieg!" exclaimed Spyro. "What's he doing!?" exclaimed the yellow dragon who was Henry. "He's using his full power to save everyone" said the blue dragon who was Tsurugi. "What!?" exclaimed Cynder. "Sieg…" whispered Sarah.

"Die!" exclaimed Malafor as he shot his twilight breath at Sieg. Sieg put his sword in front of him and continued to rush at Malafor. Sieg began to slash through Malafor's twilight breath and was heading straight towards Malafor. "No impossi…" said Malafor as Sieg slashed straight through him. Light cut through Malafor's body as he screamed at his defeat. Then Malafor exploded into dust.

"Sieg! He did it!" exclaimed the green dragon who was Skeith. Sieg's body began to fall head first downward from the sky. "Wait what's going on!?" exclaimed Henry. "After using his full power Sieg dies" said Tsurugi. "No he can't die! Sieg!" said Sarah crying as she ran to the edge of the platform closet to where Sieg was falling from. "Sarah wait!" cried Spyro but he couldn't stop him. "Hey what did I miss!" exclaimed Sparx who was hiding throughout the whole battle. Then Sparx looked up at the sky and saw Sieg falling. "Oh…" said Sparx.

Sarah watched as Sieg fell passed her but for a moment she thought he was smiling as he died. Then Sarah watched Sieg disappear into particles of light right before he fell to the ground. "Sieg!" exclaimed Sarah as she began to cry. Sieg's friends came near Sarah and comforted her. "We should head back to the temple so we can rebuild it, we shouldn't morn in this dark place forever" said Spyro. Everybody agreed and flew off the platform. Tsurugi had to carry Sarah because she was too sad to fly. Before the group headed out for the temple Spyro picked up Hunter. Spyro told Hunter everything that happened as the group flew back to the ruined temple.


	23. Rebirth and a new world

Chapter 23-Rebirth and a new world

The group returned to the temple to find the chronicler and the other dragon elders waiting for them as they landed. All were so glad that they came back. "You did it Spyro! Light is beginning to shine on our land once again!" exclaimed Ignitus. But Spyro and the rest of the group had trouble showing their joy. "What's wrong?" asked Volteer. "Wait, where's Sieg!?" exclaimed the chronicler. "He sacrificed himself to defeat the dark master all so he could protect us and bring peace back to the world" said Spyro. The faces on the dragon elders turned grim. "This is most tragic indeed" said Cyril. "He was a great worrier to the very end" said Terrador. Sarah burst out crying again as Tsurugi comforted her by putting his right wing over her. "Poor Sarah, she must feel horrible after losing Sieg" said Ignitus. "We managed to clear out some living space while you guys were coming back. Let's bring Sarah inside and let her rest" said Terrador. Tsurugi nodded and went inside the temple with Sarah slowly. "By the way who are you three?" asked Terrador. "We are Sieg's friends who were also absorbed by the dark master along with Sarah and Cynder. I'm sorry but we were under the dark master's control before and we might have done some bad things" said Henry. "All is forgiven. Now, let's rebuild this temple" said the chronicler. Everyone began to help rebuild the temple but with sadness within their hearts. Even though peace was restored the presence that Sieg brought to them was gone and the world felt a lot lonelier to them without him.

--

Sieg's body floated in an empty void filled with no life. He couldn't move a single muscle it was as if he was frozen in time. "_So, this is how death feels like_" thought Sieg "_At least my friends shall live in peace_." Sieg began to close his eyes and fall into a deeper darkness but the darkness was dispelled by a light. Sieg opened up his eyes and suddenly stood up in the void like he has not breathed in years. "What the…why can I move?" asked Sieg to himself. "Because Sieg I don't think your ready to die yet" said a voice from behind Sieg. "That voice…it's Balmung!" exclaimed Sieg as he turned around to see Balmung as a shining gold dragon floating in the air by his wings. "You have done so much to bring peace back to the world Sieg that the universe wishes for you have a normal life for once with Sarah" said Sieg. "Really!?" exclaimed Sieg as he began to cry. Balmung nodded with a smile on his face. Sieg hugged Balmung. "But you have to give up something" said Balmung. Sieg moved away from Balmung and looked up at him "What is it?" asked Sieg. "You must give up your dragon slayer powers so you can live freely as a dragon" said Balmung. Sieg thought about it for a second. "But what if another monster like the dark master breaks loose?" asked Sieg. "Don't worry if something like that will ever arise again I will come to you and give you back your powers so you can protect your friends" said Balmung. Afterwards Sieg nodded. "Then I give up my powers" said Sieg with a smile. Balmung smiled back as he grew energy away from Sieg transforming him back into his dragon form. "I will send you back where all your friends are" said Balmung. "Thank you my friend" said Sieg as Balmung surround Sieg with a light which teleported him back to the world.

--

Sarah and Tsurugi exited the temple together. Everyone took notice of their return. "Sarah are you feeling all right" said Ignitus. "Yes, a little" said Sarah. "She was crying the whole time we were inside" said Tsurugi "But she is much calmer now." "Sieg…" said Sarah in a whisper as tears started to form her eyes. "Sarah please don't remind yourself of him or else you will cry some more" said Tsurugi. "I know but I can't stop thinking of him" said Sarah. "Sarah…" said Ignitus.

All of a sudden in the middle of things a bright golden light appeared in the middle of the area where everyone was. Everyone was stunned by its appearance. After the light dimmed they saw a black and red dragon asleep. The dragon began to wake up. "Hey everybody, how are you all doing?" asked Sieg. "No way, it can't be! Sieg!" exclaimed Skeith as he jumped on him on him along with Henry and Tsurugi. "Ahhhh, get off of me you guys it's enough that I died and then came back to life" said Sieg as he pushed them off. "Oh man it's so good to have you back my friend" said Tsurugi. "It's great you aren't under the dark master's control anymore" said Sieg. "Sieg!" exclaimed Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Hunter as they all came near him to hug him. "What's with all the love today?" laughed Sieg. "It's great to have you back Sieg" said the dragon elders.

Sieg looked over at Sarah who was teary eyed while looking at Sieg. "Sarah" said Sieg. "Sieg!" exclaimed Sarah as she ran over to Sieg. Sieg and Sarah hugged and kissed each other. "I thought you would never return" said Sarah crying as she hugged Sieg. "I know…but I'm here now aren't I?" asked Sieg. "Yes" said Sarah. Sieg looked towards a rising sun off in the distance. "Let's rebuild this new world and live together happily till the end of time" said Sieg as he and everyone else watched the sun rise upon the now peaceful world.

--

**I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this story. And this is truly the end to this story.**


End file.
